


Actions Speak Louder

by somerandompan



Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 3racha exists, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst, Bullying, Chan and Felix are cousins, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Homophobic Language, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Memes, Mutual Pining, Panic Attacks, Slow Burn, chat fic, comedy angst gay the holy trinity, hyunjin is in band cus he wanted to be the saxophone man, im way too lazy to add tags now so its a surprise egg now am I right, implied eating disorder, minho is good pals with bts, mute character, other idols as students, will add more shit as this updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 55
Words: 54,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somerandompan/pseuds/somerandompan
Summary: Woojin and the chickens (4:36 pm)BAM chan: GUYS HOLY SHIT...BAM chan: fuckersTippy Toe: you got airpods??¿Meanhoe: If you are going to say you got your dick stuck in a toaster we don’t want to hear it.BAM chan: FUCK YOUBam chan: Im sorry that was harshMeanhoe: Bro…Meanhoe: It’s okay bro…BAM chan: bro…Tippy Toe: =/In which Felix moves in with his cousin in Seoul and has to overcome anxiety, feelings, and being a crackhead all while not having the ability to speak.





	1. Im New in Town and it Gets Worse

**Author's Note:**

> BAM chan- chan  
> chicken god- woojin  
> Satan- seungmin  
> Satan’s Summons- jeongin  
> shrek- hyunjin  
> Meanhoe- minho  
> Beannie- changbin  
> Tippy Toe- jisung  
> big chungus- felix

**Woojin and the chickens (4:36 pm)**

 

BAM chan: GUYS HOLY SHIT

.

.

.

BAM chan: fuckers

 

Tippy Toe: you got airpods??¿

 

Meanhoe: If you are going to say you got your dick stuck in a toaster we don’t want to hear it. 

 

BAM chan: FUCK YOU 

Bam chan: Im sorry that was harsh

 

Meanhoe: Bro…

Meanhoe: It’s okay bro…

 

BAM chan: bro…

 

Tippy Toe: =/

.

.

.

 

Satan’s summons: chan what happened ?

 

BAM chan: oh shit right!!

BAM chan: my little cousin!!! is!!! moving in!!! with me!!!! =)))!!!

 

Tippy Toe: the australian one?

 

BAM chan: ajfhahshahsg no the british one yES THE AUSTRALIAN ONE????

 

shrek: the cute one you showed a picture of before?????

 

_ 1 image attachment _

 

shrek: ???¿??¿¿?

 

Satan: why did you save it?

 

shrek: ;)

 

Satan: o h

 

shrek: <3

 

Satan: =(

 

shrek: =((

shrek: …<3?

 

Satan: <3

 

shrek: =)))!!!

 

Satan’s summons: n e ways 

Satan’s summons: when is he coming????

 

BAM chan: tonight =,)

BAM chan: I was told earlier today but I was also barely awake at the time

BAM chan: he’s transferring to our school and Minho im p sure he’s into dance

 

Meanhoe: Litty titty.

Meanhoe: Jimin and I need members that will actually show up to practice though. =///

 

shrek: iM sOrRy??¿ ThAt I cAnT pAsS mAtH?¿?

 

Meanhoe: You should beg for my forgiveness. 

 

Beannie: wtf did I miss

 

shrek: anygays

shrek: chan’s cousin is c u t E

 

Beannie: WTF DID I MISS????¿

 

Satan’s Summons: scroll up dumbass

 

chicken god: watch your fuckin language

 

Satan’s Summons: N o .

 

Tippy Toe: WAIT SHI T HE CUTE AS FUCK

 

Meanhoe: He looks 5. 

 

BAM chan: bitch he one day younger than Jisung

 

chicken god: I see being cute runs in your family

 

BAM chan: u-uwu...

 

Satan’s Summons: WAIT

Satan’s Summons: IS THIS THE ONE RICH COUSIN YOU TOLD US ABOUT??¿?

 

BAM chan: yeah???

 

Tippy Toe: 👀👀👀👀 you ain’t getting a sugar daddy jeongin

 

Satan’s Summons: FUCK YOU IM ALREADY THIRSTEN OVER SOMEONE

Satan’s Summons: WAIT FUCK-

 

Tippy Toe: BIG OWO

 

Satan’s Summons: 🐿🔫

 

Beannie: wait

Beannie: what’s his name????

 

BAM chan: Lee Felix

 

Tippy Toe: we just gonna ignore jeongin???

 

Beannie: OH IM DUMBASS THIS IS THE DUDE YOU TALK ABOUT AT THE STUDIO AHDHSG

 

Tippy Toe: oh ok

 

Satan: “im dumbass”

Satan: nice to meet you dumbass

 

Beannie: STFU YOU KNOW WHAT I MENAT

 

chicken god: menat

 

BAM chan: menat

 

Tippy Toe: menat

 

Satan’s Summons: menat

 

shrek: menat

 

Satan: menat

 

Meanhoe: menat

 

Beannie: =,(

 

Tippy Toe: n e ways

Tippy Toe: chan im dating your cousin now lmao

 

BAM chan: lmao good luck bitch

 

chicken god: oof protective older cousin

 

BAM chan: fuck yeah I am he t i n y

BAM chan: but nah I meant it as in he’s pretty reserved

 

Meanhoe: Do you know why he’s moving?

Meanhoe: And your house no less. 

 

BAM chan: meh never bothered to ask

BAM chan: we got the spare room so it won’t be a bother

BAM chan: and we facetime a lot so I finally get to see him in person =,))

 

chicken god: cute

 

shrek: lmao good luck to him when woojin comes over everyday andbahdgag

 

Tippy Toe: I’ll take him out everyday

 

Satan’s Summons: wait I wasn t paying attention and I read that and it sounds like ur planning on killing him JAHDHAGS

 

Beannie: JAHDHAGSG JISUNG GONNA KILL HIM THE MOMENT HE SETS FOOT IN SCHOOL

 

Tippy Toe: BITCH NO I AIN’T

 

shrek: ;))

 

Tippy Toe: bitch go play ur fuckin saxophone

 

shrek: ;((

 

Meanhoe: Biiiitch

Meanhoe: Chaaaaannie

Meanhoe: You gotta add him here.

 

BAM chan: ajdhagsg I will once you guys actually meet

 

Meanhoe: Fuck you. 

 

Satan’s Summons: woojin s job

 

Satan: JAGSHSGRGSV

Satan: JEONGIN SJFHAHSHSG

 

chicken god: bitch wishes

 

shrek: ALBDAHGSGAS

————

 

Chan had only just finished cleaning up the spare room for his younger cousin when he heard his mom call him from the kitchen. 

 

“Be down in a minute!” Chan called back. He took one final look at the room before nodding proudly to himself and left, quietly closing the door behind him he headed downstairs. 

 

“Oh good you’re down!” His mom said once he entered the kitchen, “Felix should be at the station soon and I was wondering if you could pick him up while I make dinner?” She asked him knowing he would be helpful enough to his cousin to do that for him. 

 

“Of course.” Chan nodded. He headed up to his room to grab a hoodie, his phone, and keys. Checking his phone he saw a view messages from the group chat and a few from Woojin. 

 

**Woojin <3 (5:30 pm)**

 

chicken god: Channie it won’t be a bother if I came over tomorrow would it?

.

.

.

chicken god: your silence says yes to me

chicken god: did you do your homework?

————

“Fuck,” Chan muttered under his breath. He forgot about his homework, but luckily it was only Saturday, so he still had an extra day to do it. 

 

**Woojin <3 (5:33 pm)**

 

BAM chan: no lmao im heading out now but I can do it tomorrow too

BAM chan: all else fails I can ask JB for answers

 

chicken god: =/// fine

 

BAM chan: ^3^

BAM chan: ily

 

chicken god: ily2

————

It was around 6:00 pm when Chan finally made it to the station without a problem besides light traffic. The only problem he was having was finding his cousin and it wasn’t like calling him was an idea he could use. Checking his phone one more time to make sure he was right about the time and-yes, he was, 6:04 pm, the train should have arrived around 4 minutes ago and unless Felix changed his hair color it shouldn’t be hard to spot him. 

Looking around the crowd once more and not spotting a familiar head of hair was when Chan realized he could still use his phone to shoot Felix a quick text asking where he was. 

 

**Little Fucker (6:06 pm)**

 

BAM chan: bitch where tf are you??

 

big chungus: bitch im at the station where tf are you???

 

BAM chan: ??????

.

.

.

BAM chan: BITCH WHERE????

 

big chungus: OH MY GOD 

big chungus: GO TO THE EAST EXIT DUMBASS

 

BAM chan: HHHHHHH

————

About three minutes later Chan was able to navigate his way through the rush hour crowd and to the east exit where he finally spotted a familiar frame and strawberry blond. 

 

“Felix!” The older called out, immediately grabbing the attention of the other, a large smile on his face seeing the other. “I missed you so much!” he exclaimed while hugging the younger. He looked down at Felix whose smile had turned into a scowl. 

“Okay, listen I’m sorry you never said which exit you were going to be at.” Felix let out a sigh and grabbed his other bag following Chan as he led the way to his car. 

 

By the time they were in the car Felix could feel his eyes getting heavier than they had been all day. Forgetting to pack the day before and shoving everything in last second on top of his goodbyes to his mother and the hour long train ride where he was too afraid to fall asleep incase he missed his stop put a lot of exhaustion on the Australian.  _ “Maybe if your dumbass packed before then you wouldn’t be as tired.”  _ He scolded himself. 

 

“Hey you look tired? long day?” his cousin asked. Felix nodded in reply, “well traffic is probably going to be a bit worse so you should nap until we get home.” he suggested. Felix nodded again and let his eyes close before quickly falling asleep to whatever Drake song was playing in Chan’s car. 

 

Felix woke with a start when he heard a car in the distance honk its horn, jumping slightly in his seat he heard Chan curse under his breath. He leaned his head back on the window of the car and watched as cars slowly passed and stopped. The sun had gone down a long time ago, the only thing lighting the city was cars and buildings. He sighed and pulled out his phone, turning the brightness down so it didn’t bother Chan as he drove. Figuring time would pass by faster he decided to play one of the many games on his phone since communicating with his cousin right now would be too hard. he decided sending a quick text to his mom wouldn’t hurt. 

 

**Mum (6:32 pm)**

 

Felix: I made it out of the station without a problem =)

Felix: Chan found me after only a little bit of problem cus he’s dumb

.

.

.

Felix: love you

———

Felix sighed and put his phone back into his pocket, holding his arms close. He knew his mom was coming home from work around this time anyways. 

 

“Hey,” his cousin started, “There’s no need to seem scared. If it’s about school there’s nothing to worry about my friends would love to meet you, Felix.” Chan smiled, not taking his eyes off the road. Felix looked at him and nodded, looking out the window as they got off the freeway and onto quieter roads. 

 

Some Shawn Mendes song was playing for the third time on Chan’s small playlist by the time they finally reached Chan’s house-his house too now. Taking a big inhale through his nose Felix got out of the car and grabbed his bags. Chan led the way into the house, unlocking the door and letting Felix walk in first. He had never been to the Bang’s house but he already felt protected from the outside world. A place where he can communicate to Chan easily and without hesitation of what other people will think. Taking their shoes off and putting Felix’s bags onto the steps they walked into the kitchen at the smell of food. 

 

“Are you hungry?” Chan asked. Felix nodded eagerly. The food smelled good and he knew that his aunt’s food tasted better than it smelled, even if it was something as simple as a beef bowl. 

Looking at the table he saw a small note, most likely from Chan’s mother. 

 

“Mum is going to be back later tonight, she had to head out for something. If it was warmer outside I’d offer eating there. There’s a nice tree that I like to sit on with Woojin, he’s my boyfriend-friend!” Chan quickly tried to fix his mistake, but Felix only let out a silent, breathy laugh. He pointed to Chan and then to himself and nodded. 

 

“You’re gay?” his cousin asked in shock. Felix nodded and smiled, only to get an even bigger smile from his cousin, “you’ll fit right in with my friends.”  That made Felix feel anxious. He was shy to begin with, but he also knew Chan had many friends, something Felix did  _ not _ have. The smile on his face dropped and soon after the one on his cousin’s did too. It would be best to tell him now his worries, so he did. 

  
_ “Don’t tell anyone I’m mute, please” _ The younger Australian signed out. Chan looked at him in understanding and nodded,  _ “I won’t”  _ he signed back. Felix smiled a quick thanks and they both ate their meals before Felix settled down in his new room and unpacked slightly. 


	2. TOO OLD TO BE A DUCKLING QUACK QUACK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> felix meets the others but he an angsty gay child who doesnt want to get attached

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw this entire story idea started when I had a dream of jisung grabbing felix’s face and saying “bro to the world were bros” and felix slapped him cus he was mute ALAHDHAHD

Felix liked this room. It wasn’t small, but it wasn’t large either. A perfect size. The room had fairy lights and a light beige paint to it with soft carpeting, a space heater in the corner, a desk, a ceiling fan,a few shelves, and a queen sized bed. That was about 75% of the room leaving the last 25% walking space to and from everything. A perfect room in Felix’s eyes. His favorite thing about the room was the window located right next to the bed. He always enjoyed looking out windows and listening to the voices of the city, the ocean, or back in Australia the sounds he heard in the mountains of his old home. It was something he knew a select view paid attention to. Despite the cold he opened the window slightly to hear the new sounds around him and settled in bed to sleep for the night. 

 

By the time Felix woke up it was half past eleven and to say he woke up willingly would be a lie, since he was awoken by the sound of the doorbell and stumbling down steps. 

_ ‘Does Chan have someone over? Maybe Woo...Woosung? Woo..jin? Woojin.’  _ He thought to himself. He was more than half tempted to stay in bed but decided since hey! He has to go to school with these people may as well make it less overwhelming and meet one of them sooner. 

Making his way to the bathroom Felix brushed his teeth and hair and did everything else he needed to. Washing his face last and leaving the bathroom, he was slowly making his way downstairs. He didn’t want to meet whoever was over, but by the time he realized that he had stepped on a creaky step and  _ damn those creaky steps _ , no turning back once you step on those bitches! 

 

“Ah, Felix! Good morning!” a voice he recognized as his aunt greeted. Felix smiled at her as he entered the kitchen and gave her a tight hug, “did you sleep well?” she asked. Felix nodded and sat at the table. “Channie went to back porch incase you are looking for him or you can have some breakfast first.” Felix smiled and shook his head as he made his way to the back door, opening it slowly and slipping out so his chest barely brushed the door. 

He could see Chan and someone else, presumably Woojin, sitting under a tree. They were talking and Chan suddenly laughed loudly. Normally his cousin laughing made him laugh too, but this time it filled him with anxiety, as if he was intruding on something, but he started walking over to the two before he could stop himself. 

“‘Mornin, Felix.” Chan greeted. Felix waved back and sat down next to Chan, “Woojin this is my cousin Felix, Felix this is Woojin.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you Felix, Channie has told us a bit about you.” Woojin smiled at the youngest, his expression turning confused when he only smiled back. 

 

“I really don’t want to do this assignment for history, I should just copy off of Jinyoung.” Chan complained, breaking the silence. 

 

“No copying,” Woojin scolded, “you know I can help you with history right?”

 

“Nah, it’s fine. I know how to do it I just don’t have the want to. I hate the teacher so that makes me not want to do his work.” Chan explained. Felix nodded, he understands that feeling. 

 

“oh, Felix,” Woojin started. The Australian looked at the oldest in curiosity of what he was going to say, “I know we just met, but do you want to join our group chat? I’m sure everyone would enjoy having you.” 

 

Felix fiddled with his thumbs as he looked at Chan who nodded encouragingly. The younger looked back to Woojin and nodded, “Great! Channie you have his number you add him.”

 

“yessir!” Chan pulled out his phone and tapped away, Felix’s buzzing with a notification shortly after. 

 

**Woojin and the chickens (11:35 am)**

 

**-BAM chan has added big chungus to the chat!-**

 

Tippy Toe: AJDHHADH BIG CHUNGUS IS HERE

 

Beannie: who tf is big chungus

 

shrek: OH M Y G O D

 

big chungus: ‘ello

 

Satan’s Summons: it spoke

 

big chungus: omg

big chungus: I guess so ajhdahgsgs

 

shrek: quick 

 

Beannie: who tf is big chungus

 

shrek: what is your favorite shrek movie

 

big chungus: the first one was amazing but im a fan of the plot and characters in shrek 2 the other ones weren’t the best but i wont kermit if I have to watch them

 

shrek: OMG

 

Tippy Toe: U LIKE MARVEL?¿

 

big chungus: Loki Odinson can s t e p on me

 

Tippy Toe: MARRY ME

 

big chungus: AJAHRGQHSG

 

Satan: who is big chungus

 

big chungus: oh right sorry

big chungus: im felix

 

Beannie: chan’s cousin??

 

big chungus: chan’s cousin

big chungus: oh yeah lmao ahdgahsg

 

Meanhoe: Are you one of the gays that keyboard smash verbally or are you actually straight, but all your friends are gay?

 

Satan: tf

 

big chungus: verbal

 

BAM chan: wjdgahsjgwgsg

BAM chan: felix what-

 

big chungus: stfu you whore

 

Meanhoe: akdhjahahd bitch me too-

 

Tippy Toe: HE MADE MINHO KEYBOARD SMASH

 

shrek: HO LY. SHIT

 

Satan’s Summons: powerful….

 

chicken god: hmmmm

chicken god: I have the feeling I am correct based on your reaction Chan

 

BAM chan: ???

BAM chan: OH

BAM chan: yeah but like shhhh let him say it on his own

 

chicken god: of course

 

BAM chan: <3

 

Tippy Toe: ??????

 

BAM chan: you’re too dumb to understand

 

big chungus: that’s my husband whom I dont know the name of don’t be rude

 

Tippy Toe: omg…….

Tippy Toe: I got hitched before minho

 

Meanhoe: whore

 

Beannie: JAHDHAHSG

———

 

Felix smiled at his phone letting out a breathy laugh. He liked these people, but he didn’t know if he wanted to get close just yet.

 

“Before I jump to conclusions,” Woojin started. Felix looked up at him as he continued to talk, “I’m going to assume you can’t speak?”. Felix gave a tiny nod as he started wringing his hands together. 

 

“There’s no need to be nervous about it,” Woojin explained, “but if you don’t want people to know just yet, your secret is safe with me.” the older told him. Felix smiled in gratitude.

 

“Hey, how does ice cream sound?” Chan spoke up, smiling at his boyfriend. 

 

“Sounds amazing that’s what.”

  
  
  


Monday. Everyone’s least favorite day from students who forgot to do their homework assignments to adults who need another day off. In the young Aussie’s case it was dreading moving to a new school where he knew one person and barely knew another. He had woken up to the sound of his phone going off, blindly reaching for it and turning it on he was blinded by the brightness and quickly lowered it seeing what the notification was from. He had many from the group chat with Chan’s friends and a few from his mom. 

 

**Mum (5:29 am)**

 

Mum: I hope you have a good day at your new school today =)

Mum: Remember that I love you and if you need help with anything to find Chan

———

 

Felix smiled at his phone and slid out of bed, getting ready for the day and packing his bag before heading to the kitchen to find Chan. 

 

“Oh good! I was about to come wake you.” Chan greeted as Felix entered the kitchen. “I made toast” he said proudly, handing a slice to Felix. It was burnt, but it was food. 

 

They ate rather quickly as Chan got his bag and shoes on and waited by the door, swinging his keys on his finger, “We gotta pick up Changbin and Jisung before we get to school, so hopefully you’re ready.” Chan explained the situation and Felix nodded putting his shoes on and grabbing his bag as well, holding it in his arms, “you take the passenger's seat since Changbin never paid me back.” 

Felix smiled and slid into the car putting his school bag in his lap. 

 

The first house they pulled up to was large. A bit bigger than Chan’s house, but still large. He could see a boy with blond hair struggling to get his school bag on as he ran to the car only to turn back and lock the door. He made a mad dash for the car and slammed the door closed once he got in. 

 

“Hey dumbass, why did it take you so long?” Chan asked as he pulled away from the house and turned the corner, pulling up into another driveway. 

 

“I’m sorry that I’m dumb and can’t wake up in the mornings!” The boy yelled to Chan. He was loud, Felix could tell that much about him quickly. The other door slid open and a boy with black hair and tanned skin got in. 

 

“What took so long?” The new boy asked. 

 

“Idiot can’t wake up.”

 

“I see.” 

 

Felix’s presence wasn’t noticed by the two boys and he decided to keep it that way, with a death grip on his bag he didn’t move for most of the drive until has phone went off and he quickly moved to get it. 

 

“Oh shit I didn’t even notice someone else was in here!” The blond boy exclaimed, “I was about to spill tea, but now I will not.”

 

“You fucking dumbass. Why else would I have not tried to get into the front seat?”

 

“Jisung I-” Chan cut himself off shaking his head, “This is Felix. Felix the blond squirrel dude is Jisung and the edgy dude is Changbin.”

 

Felix turned around in his seat and waved to both. Jisung waved back with a smile. Changbin on the other hand seemed put off by his lack of words, but he waved back anyways. Felix’s smile dropped and he quickly turned back in his seat. He could see Changbin and Jisung look at each other in the rear view mirror, Jisung shrugging to Changbin as he went on his phone. Felix’s phone went off again and he looked to see who it was. 

 

**Tippy Toe (5:55 am)**

 

Tippy Toe: yo

Tippy toe: its Jisung

 

big chungus: yo

 

Tippy Toe: im just going to assume your shy and that’s why you didn’t say anything lmao

Tippy Toe: wait that sounds like it bothered me

Tippy Toe: I promise it didnt =c

 

big chungus: youre*

 

Tippy Toe: =//

 

big chungus: and lmao its fine

big chungus: youre right tho lol

 

Tippy Toe: ew dont type like a het to me

 

big chungus: wjdhagsgag

———

 

_ ‘Jesus, we aren’t even at the school and this has been enough social interaction for the day.’ _ Felix decided. He quietly pocketed his phone and looked out the window. 

Chan pulled into the school and parked in his reserved spot. All the boys climbed out the car, Felix immediately going to Chan’s side. 

 

“You need to get a schedule from the office and since Woojin and I are student counsel we get to show you around!” Chan explained enthusiastically, Felix nodded in reply. 

 

“See you at lunch, Channie!” Changbin called as he and Jisung walked away, most likely to their friends. The cousins on the other hand made their way to the office. It was near the doors, but more near the back of the main foyer and on the way Chan got greeted by many people taking the time to greet each one back. Felix could already hear the whispers about him. 

 

“ _ Is that a new student?” _

 

_ “He’s kinda cute, huh?” _

 

_ “I saw them get out the car together.” _

 

_ Stop. Don’t talk about me or I’ll shank myself. _

 

“-anyways, your papers should be here, so lemme get them real quick and hopefully Woojin will be here by then to help show you around.” Chan smiled to his cousin as he searched through a stack of papers. Felix nodded in reply even though Chan wasn’t looking. That was always a struggle for him, he wasn’t able to do much when getting someone’s attention or replying. He’s used his phone to communicate since he got it, but has always been paranoid of someone taking it and not giving it back or someone going through what was on his phone. He didn’t have anything to hide, but his phone was a place where he mainly got to be himself.

 

The tour went smoothly, but Felix was sure he would forget where most everything was quickly or get lost even faster. 

 

“We should take a look at your schedule to see where you need to be headed to. There’s still a few minutes before class starts.” Woojin suggested reaching for the schedule.

 

“Ah, you have Mrs. Min’s class for homeroom. She’s very nice.” Chan said looking over his boyfriend’s shoulder to see everything, “come on, we can show you where it is, but you’ll have to be on your own until lunch. Just follow the crowd and you’ll be fine.”

 

Felix waved a small goodbye as the older boys dropped him off at the classroom, Chan staying behind to talk with the teacher about a few things. Felix hesitantly knocked on the door, opening a few seconds later. A women was standing there, she was slightly shorter than Felix and had shoulder length black hair, “Hello, you must be Lee Yongbok?” she asked. Felix cringed at his korean name, Chan laughed behind him. 

 

“He goes by Felix,” Chan started, “I’m his cousin, Chan and it would be helpful for him if you didn’t call on him to answer anything in class.” He said in a more serious tone. 

 

“Oh? And why would that be?” she asked. 

 

Chan lowered his voice a bit before answering, “Felix is mute, but he has a bad history of people knowing about this, so it would be great to keep it between his teachers.” Felix nodded in agreement. Mrs. Min smiled at them both and gestured for Felix to enter the classroom. Chan waved a goodbye before closing the door.  _ I can’t go back now, but I can jump out the window _ . 

 

“Class, this is Lee Felix. He just transferred here from a different school.” Mrs. Min said before Felix could even take one step to the window. Felix smiled and bowed his head slightly. He has gotten the attention of some girls and a few boys the moment he walked into the room, but that’s besides the point. “You can be seated next to Jisung-Jisung raise your hand.” 

 

_ Jisung? _ Felix slowly looked around the room and saw a familiar face, the squirrel looking boy from Chan’s car.  _ Great.  _ Clutching his bag in his arms tighter he walked over to the boy and sat in the seat in front of him. 

 

_ “His clothes look expensive. Even his bag!”  _

 

_ Great, even more whispers.  _

 

“Nice shoes,” some random boy said to him. Felix gave a small smile and looked out the window he was seated next to. 

 

When the lunch bell rang Felix was one of the last people out the room. The other ones being Jisung and some tall, tan, and handsome boy he seemed to be friends with. 

 

“Hey, Felix-“ 

 

The Australian didn’t wait around long enough to hear what he was going to say, instead turning the nearest corner and up some steps that lead him to the roof.  _ Perfect. No one seems to be up here since it’s cold _ . He sat against the chain fence and put his airpods in listening to whatever rap song played on his  _ I Dont Want People To Talk To Me _ playlist. 

 

This continued for a few days. People tried to talk to him and Felix would either ignore them or smile before turning away. Rumors went around, but he ignored them since they were only half right. The whispering in the halls changed as well. 

 

_ “He doesn’t talk to anyone. It’s pretty rude, but i guess rich people are like that?” _

 

_ “I think he’s just some snobby rich person.” _

 

_ “He may be cute, but he’s always by himself never giving anyone a chance to speak to him for more than five seconds.” _

 

They didn’t bother him. What did bother him, however, was the lack of Chan saying anything to him. He knew the older boy wished for Felix to sit with him at lunch, but he went to the roof instead. He knew it wasn’t fair to anyone, but he didn’t talk in the groupchat either, but felt it too rude to suddenly leave, so he just ghosts it. This hadn’t gone unnoticed either. 

 

**Woojin and the chickens (1:53)**

 

Beannie: channie not to be that person but we haven’t seen much of felix?

Beannie: I only see him in the car in the morning and then he disappears the rest of the day?

 

shrek: yeah I noticed that too =c

shrek: I see him in class but he randomly disappears during lunch and break times

 

Satan’s Summons: whack

Satan’s Summons: saw him in the choir room earlier I think

Satan’s Summons: the hair color looked like his? but he wasn t singing just sitting

 

BAM chan: does anyone know where he goes for lunch?

 

Meanhoe: Binnie and I eat lunch on the roof sometimes and I’ve noticed someone else up there. 

Meanhoe: I don’t remember what your cousin looks like though. 

 

Tippy Toe: hhhhhhh

Tippy Toe: do you think he doesn’t like us? :(

Tippy Toe: he never says anything in class?

 

shrek: yeah?? 

shrek: we wanted him to be in our group for a project but he just shook his head and handed the teacher a note???

 

Tippy Toe: and then did the work himself?

 

Beannie: whakc

 

Meanhoe: whakc

 

Beannie: :((

 

Satan: he never talks in here I genuinely forgot he was in this gc

 

Meanhoe: Chan not to be a dick, but I haven’t been hearing great things about him in the halls

 

Satan’s Summons: same

 

BAM chan: I told you he’s shy but I can talk to him at home

 

chicken god: Chan you know the reason as well as I do

chicken god: don’t press him

 

BAM chan: yeah but I might be a bit more than that,,,

BAM chan: and I can probably help him with it

 

shrek: ??¿???¿¿?

———

 

_ ‘Wow. Fucking. Amazing! Chan wants to get involved now and his friends think I’m some rich dick _ .’ Felix let out a long breathy sigh as the bell rang signifying the end of the day. Felix quickly gathered his stuff in his bag, holding it tighter than he did on the first day as he made his way out the school and stood near the gates as he waited for his Chan. 

Usually, Chan would talk with his friends for awhile before they agree it’s time to head home, but Felix didn’t care that he had to wait for his cousin, it was his choice to not be with them anyways. 

 

“Yo.” Felix heard a familiar voice say to him. Immediately he tensed since the voice didn’t belong to chan, but someone he noticed who was usually falling asleep in class. Slowly turning his head he was met with the gaze of Han Jisung. 

“Chan said he has some sort of student counsel thing going on, but I can walk you home if you want.” It wasn’t much of an offer, but more of something Chan told the boy to do. So, Felix nodded and let Jisung lead the way. 

 

The way home was..enjoyable for the most part. Jisung loved to talk and Felix liked to listen. The older boy would talk about how boring class was to what joke was said at lunch or something about a tv show or movie. Felix would smile or give some small breathy laugh. 

 

“There was this time that Changbin was trying to flirt with one of our other friends, Minho, but when he turned his head to look at him his one of Minho’s friends was sitting between them and she only said ‘bitch I ain’t into people with dicks’ and I fell out of my chair from laughing.” To Felix this was one of the funnier stories Jisung told him, which resulted in making the boy give out the most breathiest laughs he could manage to make. This was when the walk home turned out to not be as enjoyable. 

“By the way, it probably isn’t any of my business, but how come you don’t talk to anyone? Or even in the groupchat?” Felix had stopped walking halfway through his question, clutching his bag so tightly he might as well be holding himself. All he did was take a deep breath and continued to walk home. Jisung following after a few seconds, the rest of the walk in silence. 

 

_ Maybe if I pretend to be asleep it will delay Chan from talking to me _ . Was what Felix had decided. His aunt doesn’t come home until after 9:00 pm and it was only about 4:00. Plenty of time before his aunt and hopefully, until Chan gets home. 

Unfortunately for Felix, his plans never seem to go the way he wants. The moment he reached the top of the steps the front door clicked open. Quickly making his way to hide behind the wall, but Chan had already seen him when he entered the house. 

 

“Felix, can I talk to you for a minute?” It wasn’t much of a question and more of a demand. Felix slowly moved from the wall and went downstairs standing in front of his cousin, eyebrows furrowed.  _ No, you cannot talk to me about what you want to because if everyone is going to see me as a spoiled brat then let- _

“Why have you been avoiding everyone? My friends really want to get to know you and they’ll be more than understanding about your lack of voice. Just give them a chance? Please? It doesn’t have the be in person, but at least in the groupchat.”

Felix sighed and pulled out his phone, he didn’t want to waste the limited energy he had using sign language right now. 

_ ‘No one needs to know about anything about me besides you, your mom, and my mom. Im too scared to actually interact with anyone because the last time I tried and people found out I was mute they decided to bully me about it. It started out small but then escalated and they had the audacity to try and get my money from me! thats why I transferred and moved and I dont want a repeat. So sorry I havent been talking to your friends but give me one reason why I should’ _

 

Chan read the message on his cousin’s screen, eyes widening in shock. He read the message again and sighed. “Because these aren’t the people who treated you unfairly for stuff you have and stuff you don’t have. If they were I would have known a long time ago and do you really think I would associate with people like that?” Felix bit his cheek and went to type again, fingers hovering over the keyboard until he realized Chan was right. Felix pocketed his phone and sat on the steps, he could feel tears pricking in his eyes. “ _ It’s all just so hard. You never know how people will react to anything.”  _ He signed out. Chan nodded and sat next to Felix wrapping an arm around his shoulder. 

“I know, but that’s when you gain the trust of people the most. When their reaction to something important about you is positive.” Felix looked at Chan with wide eyes, tears running down his face.  He nodded. Chan was right again. He hesitantly pulled out his phone and Chan smiled. 

 

**Woojin and the chickens (4:15)**

 

big chungus: sorry

big chungus: I feel bad for not talking in here now =(

 

shrek: no dont be!

shrek: now I feel like an ass ;-;

 

big chungus: no dont feel like an ass its my fault for not giving anyone a chance

 

Tippy Toe: omg! its felix!

 

Satan: hello

 

big chungus: yo

 

Meanhoe: Lowkey wasn’t sure if you were going to leave or not. 

 

big chungus: lmao if I did chan would just add me back

 

Meanhoe: Yeah sounds like him. 

 

Beannie: akdhahd yea h

 

chicken god: good to see you in the chat again felix =)

 

big chungus: <3

 

BAM chan: back off nerd

BAM chan: HE FUCKIN HIT ME?

 

big chungus: dont be a Bitch And I Wont Hit You

 

Meanhoe: KAHFJAHDH

Meanhoe: God bullying Chan hours is valid. 

 

shrek: ajfhahgshshdha

 

Tippy Toe: OMG FELIX

Tippy Toe: I FORGOT TO ASK YOU SOMETHING ON THE WALK HOME

 

big chungus: ?

 

Tippy Toe: what would ur third dream career be?¿

 

Satan’s Summons: FUCKIN

Satan’s Summons: STOP ASKING EVERYONE THAT

 

big chungus: uhhhhhh

 

Satan’s Summons: felix istg if u answer piglet is gonna pull the trigger

 

big chungus: god I really wish I had that picture of the hamster screaming

 

shrek: PAPI CHRIS???¿¿

 

big chungus: DONT FUCKIN SYA THAT AROUND CHAN

big chungus: anyways

big chungus: my third career choice?

 

Satan’s Summons: You Are Going To Be Dead To Me 

 

big chungus: it sounds weird but id wanna be an idol?

 

Meanhoe: God same, I can’t let this face and talent go to waste. 

 

BAM chan: wait really?

 

big chungus: yeah! I really like the stories they tell about their lives in their songs and I love to dance anyways but their songs can get so personal and I think its a bit weird for me to want to be an idol since I know its impossible since I cant speak lmao

big chungus: wAIT SHIT

big chungus: please ignore the last part or I’ll cry

.

.

.

big chungus: no one is saying anything and i feel like a fuckup

 

shrek: NO ITS JUST NOW WE FEEL LIKE ASSHOLES CUS WE LISTNE D TO THE RUMOR S ABOHT YOU 

 

Satan: babe are you crying??????

 

shrek: TF YOU MENA BAB E AND YEHA I AM I FEEL SO AEFUL

 

Tippy Toe: I FEEL LIKE A DICK TOO WTF 

 

Meanhoe: Damn I really wish I knew that earlier, but I had the feeling something was up

 

Beannie: you did?

 

Meanhoe: I ain’t as dumb as you think I am bitch. 

Meanhoe: But yeah Chan has never told us about any verbal conversation he’s had with Felix, during family gatherings it was always “I said” or something, and everyone saying that he never talks gave me suspicions. 

Meanhoe: And I was right. 

Meanhoe: Because I’m always right. 

 

chicken god: Felix I know we don’t really know eachother well that much but im proud of you for telling the others even if you didn’t mean to

 

BAM chan: ^^^^^^^^

BAM chan: Felix I am too I’m gonna cry

 

big chungus: you already are?

big chungus: sensitive bitch,,,

 

Satan’s Summons: oh

Satan’s Summons: is that why you were just sitting in the choir room?

 

big chungus: ye

big chungus: its quiet and there were more people than usual on the roof that day

 

Satan’s Summons: you looked like you were trying to summon a demon

 

big chungus: bold you to assume I wasnt

 

Satan: O H

Satan: Jisung is already here though??

 

Tippy Toe: you guys s u c c 

 

shrek: only two of us do

 

Satan’s Summons: Seungmin is trying his best =/

 

Satan: Jeongin I love you but shut the actual fuck up

 

Satan’s Summons: sorry 

Satan’s Summons: pm me please

 

Beannie: tf just happened

 

shrek: ??¿

 

Meanhoe: Hyunjin you hopeless gay

 

shrek: ???????

 

Beannie: anygays

Beannie: Felix are you in the highest english?

 

big chungus: no

 

Beannie: dont fuckin lie I can read the bs coming off that

 

big chungus: hhhhhhhhh I aint doin ur homework

big chungus: also im from australia? why would I need to be in english to help you with it?

 

Beannie: im sorry im a dumbass

Beannie: anyways yeah I need help with it

 

Tippy Toe: bitch I told you I could help you while I help Jeongin with it?¿

 

Beannie: last time you did you taught me something very incorrectly

 

Tippy Toe: it was funny

 

Beannie: INCORRECT

 

Meanhoe: Jeongin you get help from Jisung of all people?

Meanhoe: Ho don’t ignore me

 

BAM chan: that was two seconds?

 

Meanhoe: I will die without attention. 

 

Beannie: I’ll give you attention

 

Meanhoe: I’d rather die. 

Meanhoe: Wait I thought that was Jisung. 

Meanhoe: Yeah you can give me attention Binnie. 

 

Beannie: =) 

Beannie: be over at 7 with my 3ds and animal crossing if you set up a movie

 

Meanhoe: Of course bitch. 

 

chicken god: sounds pretty gay!

chicken god: Channie can I come over?

 

BAM chan: if I said no you would come over anyways

 

chicken god: haha yeah I was leaving before I even asked

 

Tippy Toe: FELIX CAN I COME OVER?¿

 

BAM chan: no

 

big chungus: ofc!

 

shrek: bitch i wanna come too!!

 

big chungus: ofc =)

 

BAM chan: >->

 

big chungus: aint ur house bitch

 

BAM chan: eXcuse mE??

 

big chungus: show me the lease with your name on it and we’ll talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t proof read this!!
> 
> 1 kudos = 1 scritch on my cat’s chin  
> 💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖


	3. because its the oNE THING YOU CANT REPLACE

**Woojin and the chickens (5:40 pm)**

 

Meanhoe: I fucking cannot believe how stupid some people are.

 

shrek: I BREATHED

 

Meanhoe: Yugyeom is still on the floor because of your stupidity.

 

shrek: HHHHHHHHHHH

 

Satan’s Summons: WTF DID YOU DO TO MY HOMO

Satan’s Summons: homie*

 

shrek: I did nOT H I N G

 

Meanhoe: Alright so

Meanhoe: Dumbass Mcgee finally comes to dance practice, right?

Meanhoe: Yugyeom and Hyunjin make eye contact across the gym and start bookin it to each other.

Meanhoe: Hyunjin jumps into his arms, apologizes, and says “Sorry, I’m tired and thought you were Jinyoung.”.

Meanhoe: Yugyeom is still lying on the floor and practice ended 10 minutes ago.

 

Satan’s Summons: im getting fuckin texts from Bambam asking why his bf isn t respondig and who tf killed him

 

shrek: I DIDN T FUCKIN KNOW

shrek: IM SO TIRED

 

Satan’s Summons: YOU BETTER BE LUCKY TO BE BREATHIN TOMOROW

 

Beannie: istg everytime I leave this chat for like 5 mins shit happens

 

Meanhoe: Binnie I missed you. <3

 

Beannie: I know

 

Meanhoe: Fuck you you pizza lookin ass twink.

Meanhoe: I show emotion for you

Meanhoe: In a groupchat

Meanhoe: And this is how you repay me?

Meanhoe: Im taking my fuckin cats and leaving.

 

Beannie: BITCH NO IM SORRY ILY

 

Meanhoe: No! Fuck you!

Meanhoe: I don’t need you and your arms

Meanhoe: I got Jackson.

 

chicken god: he’s dating Mark though?

 

Meanhoe: FUCK

Meanhoe: I have..

Meanhoe: Namjoon..

 

chicken god: Jin exists??

 

Meanhoe: Not for long.

 

shrek: im shaking what does that mean,,,?¿

 

Satan: wtf

.

.

.

big chungus: am I allowed to kill jisung?

 

Tippy Toe: BITCH IM SORRY

Tippy Toe: I HAD TO GO TO THE STUDIO AND I FORGOT TO TELL YOU

 

big chungus: sO dId TwO oThEr PeOpLe BuT yOu WaLk Me HoMe

big chungus: CUS CHAN IS DUMB AND GAY AND DOES AFTER SCHOOL ACTIVITIES SO HE NEVER DRIVES ME

 

Tippy Toe: IM SO R R Y ,

 

Satan: tf happened?

 

shrek: lmao??¿

 

big chungus: bitchass left me alone and this random dude walked me home and I was uncomfy but also not cus he was nice and didn’t talk much

big chungus: bitch was short and cute too =,(

 

Tippy Toe: am I not short and cute,,?

 

big chungus: NO YOURE STINKY AND GROSS

 

Satan’s Summons: AJDHAHHS

Satan’s Summons: I KEEP ZONING OUT AND I SAW THAT AND THOUGHT MINHO DID SOMETHING AND I WAS SO READY TO CALL HIM RAT BITCH

 

Meanhoe: brown or black hair?

 

Satan’s Summons: wrow ok

 

big chungus: black?? he looked like a kitty

 

Satan’s Summons: he straight up ignored me

 

shrek: OMG THATS YOONGI

 

Meanhoe: I’ll date Yoongi cus Changbin is greasy and rude.

 

Beannie: IM FUCKIN SAID IM SORRY?¿

 

Satan’s Summons: you two finally going out¿¿

 

Meanhoe: Nevermind I just remembered an entire Park Jimin exists.

Meanhoe: No?

 

Beannie: hhhh

 

Tippy Toe: bitch nugget pm me real quick

.

.

.

big chungus: I can’t find Chan =,(

big chungus: this is a homophobic day

 

chicken god: haha yeah I can’t find him either =,)

 

big chungus: we lost a whole ass bang chan!!

 

shrek: who gonna buy me chips at lunch now ;-;

 

Satan’s Summons: speaking of lunch

Satan’s Summons: Felix are you going to sit with us soon?

 

big chungus: hhhhhhh

big chungus: maybe,,,

 

Satan: it’s okay

Satan: take as long as you need

 

big chungus: hhHhHh

.

.

.

big chungus: SOMEONE RANG THE FUCKIN DOORBELL AND I JUMPED BEHIND THE COUCH

 

Tippy Toe: ME????

 

big chungus: get out im still mad at you

 

Tippy Toe: =,(

 

shrek: lmao felix is gonna be mad at you a lot since you forget shit all the time

 

Tippy Toe: I dont forget shit all the time

 

Satan: lies

 

big chungus: you forgot what time lunch starts and youve been going to this school for two years

 

shrek: oh!!!

shrek: felix!!!!

 

big chungus: wot

 

shrek: instead of hanging with us at lunch what about in the morning??

 

big chungus: hhhhhhhhhh

 

Satan’s Summons: ;-;

Satan’s Summons: we are going to kill him at this point

 

Beannie: we kill him and chan kills us

 

Meanhoe: Good.

 

chicken god: Minho no-

———

 

**chicken god (6:25 pm)**

 

chicken god: do you get socially exhausted quickly?

 

big chungus: ye lmao

big chungus: never had friends so my brain is like hhhh sleepy after two minutes of talking to more than two people

 

chicken god: no siblings?

 

big chungus: I got sisters but they live with my dad

 

chicken god: I see

 

big chungus: ye

———

 

**Woojin and the chickens (6:27 pm)**

 

chicken god: let felix come to us on his own =)

 

shrek: like an ocelot in minecraft

 

big chungus: I-

big chungus: oh okay

———

 

**Dipshit (7:00 pm)**

 

big chungus: CHRISTOPHER WHERE TF ARE YOU??¿¿¿?????¿¿?

.

.

.

big chungus: CHAN PLEASE IM GONNA CRY

.

.

.

BAM chan: sorry

BAM chan: im coming home rn

 

big chungus: dont text and drive ;-;

———

 

It was around 7:15 when Felix’s anxiety started to cloud his mind and he could feel tears in his eyes. Chan had never said anything about coming home late? He didn’t have a job Felix knew of, but Jisung had said something about going to a studio and since Changbin and Chan weren’t there he assumed he was with them, but the younger boys of the trio were already home? The tears fell out of Felix’s eyes and he wrapped himself tightly in his blanket, making himself as small as possible on the couch.

 

7:30 pm and still no Chan. Felix panicked even more, but didn’t want to call or text Chan incase he was still driving. _‘He’s just in traffic, Felix.’_

 

8:00 pm. Still no Chan. It was dark and the tv had turned itself off from inactivity which made Felix even more scared. He had run out of tears awhile ago and was only quitely shaking on the couch at this point. He hadn’t eaten anything since lunch, but at this point his anxiety was so bad he couldn’t even think of food.

 

8:30 pm. Felix _finally_ heard the door lock unclick and was about ready to pass out, but he was finally calming down. ‘ _You aren’t alone anymore.’_ he told himself. He fucking hates being alone and the fact it’s dark makes it worse.

 

“Felix? You awake?” _Chan_. Felix jumped off the couch and ran down the hall to the front door where his cousin was. Immediately, he wrapped his arms around him, knocking Chan back slightly from the force. He let out small gasps as he let what tears he had left fall. Chan hugged his cousin back tightly and rubbed his back to calm him down.

 

About five minutes of calming down Felix pulled away and began signing words out too quickly for Chan to follow. “I’m going to need you to slow down a bit. I’m not fluent like you are.”

 

Felix nodded and slowed down, pulling the main bits out of what he said, _“What took you so long? Why were you out for so long?”_ It took Chan a minute to comprehend what was signed to him. He was just so tired at this point.

 

“Sorry. I stayed at the studio and lost track of time while working.” It wasn’t a full answer and they both knew this. Felix kicked Chan’s leg.

“OW! Okay! Fine! I decided to stay at the studio and finish the song, okay? I didn’t lose track of time. I’m sorry.” Felix nodded, though he still wasn’t happy. It wasn’t the worst of days, but it also wasn’t the best of days. At least _he_ did his homework unlike his cousin.


	4. now we dont have to unpack ALL OF THAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for 100+ kudos! thats 100 pats and scritches for my pets!

**Woojin and the chickens (4:01 pm)**

 

Tippy Toe: HOO BOY M8S

Tippy Toe: WE GONNA KICK SOME ASS

 

shrek: fUck yeah we ARE!!!

 

Satan: ??

 

big chungus: I said not to say anything =(

big chungus: it doesnt bother me I promise =((

 

shrek: felix I know you say that but you got slammed into the lockers twice and got called a fag

 

Meanhoe: Hey! I’m sorry, but who, what, when, and where am I fighting someone?????

 

big chungus: no one

big chungus: its fine I promise

 

Satan’s Summons: Felix trust me it s better to get something about it done sooner than later

 

big chungus: I said its fine,,,

big chungus: just earlier than I expected it to be so I got a bit startled lmao

 

Beannie: eArlier????

 

Meanhoe: tf you mean earlier????

 

Tippy Toe: felix????????

 

Satan: ??????????

 

Satan’s Summons: felix you okay????

 

big chungus: hhhhhhhhhhhhh

big chungus: I said im used to this stuff,,,,,,

 

shrek: hhhhhh ngl

shrek: im p sure if jackson wasn’t right there it wouldve been a bit worse

 

Tippy Toe: bitch yeah!! I fuckin hate this dude and I dont even know his name =///

 

big chungus: whomst jackson?

 

Satan’s Summons: my homie s homie

Satan’s Summons: is it the same dude jisung???

 

Tippy Toe: yEs It FuCkIn Is

 

Satan’s Summons: OH MY FUCK

Satan’s Summons: 

 

big chungus: ah

 

Satan: anyways

Satan: back on topic

 

Meanhoe: Yes. 

 

big chungus: no

 

Tippy Toe: lix if it was verbal id go with whatever you say to do about it

Tippy Toe: but

 

shrek: it was immediate physical?

 

big chungus: hhhHhhHhHhH 

big chungus: it doesnt matter!

 

BAM chan: felix

 

big chungus: now look what youve done

 

BAM chan: im gonna say it once

BAM chan: it does matter

.

.

.

BAM chan: hes being a fucker I see

 

Satan: I feel a bit bad,,,

Satan: the moment he got here we pushed him for answers and chucked questions at him,,,

Satan: and never really tried to talk to him a week ago,,,

 

shrek: hhhhhhhh

 

Satan’s Summons: and now he s bein bullied and just wants us to watch,,???

 

Tippy Toe: hhhhhhhhhhhhhh

———

 

Jisung didn’t like this. Not one bit. He had seen Jeongin get bullied before and he didn’t want this to happen to Felix either. He put his pencil down on his desk because  _ great _ now he can’t focus on work. Jisung put his half done homework into his bag and lied on his bed.  _ Fuck _ , phone on the desk. With a grumble he got up and grabbed his phone turning it on. 4:27 and the group chat has completely died. So, Jisung decided to do the sensible thing (to him at least) and text Felix privately. 

 

**big chungus (4:28 pm)**

 

Tippy Toe: dude

Tippy Toe: tf you mean youre used to it?

Tippy Toe: like I know what it means but also tf does that mean??

.

.

.

Tippy Toe: Felix istfg 

.

.

.

Tippy Toe: fine

Tippy Toe: just dont ghost us again? please?

———

 

**Ratatouille (5:20 pm)**

 

Satan: so what are we gonna do?

 

shrek: ?

 

Satan: felix

 

shrek: oh

 

Tippy Toe: he wont respond to me

 

Satan’s Summons: I wanna trust felix s judgement but also

Satan’s Summons: he s a dumbass and probably read homestuck 

 

Satan: I-

 

Tippy Toe: I just dont want things to get worse for him?

Tippy Toe: and hes being hhhhhhhHhHh

 

Satan: yeah!

 

shrek: omg you guys

 

Satan: it’s whack

Satan: what

 

Satan’s Summons: ?

 

shrek: I just realized why he probably transferred 

shrek: cus he said this was sooner than he expected 

shrek: so what do you think happened at his old school?

 

Tippy Toe: EYE-

 

Satan’s Summons: HYUNJIN WTF YOU CAN BE SMART?¿

 

shrek: =( <3?

 

Satan: im sure chan probably knows

 

shrek: oh

shrek: yeah I guess he would

 

Satan: we could always ask him..?

 

Tippy Toe: yeah I can do that

 

Satan’s Summons: or we could ask felix?

 

Tippy Toe: I tried talking to him ;-; 

Tippy Toe: he isnt responding T-T

 

Satan: well

Satan: try both?

 

Tippy Toe: okey dokey

-

 

**channnie (4:26 pm)**

 

Tippy Toe: dude

Tippy Toe: gotta ask you somethin

.

.

.

BAM chan: wot

 

Tippy Toe: do you know why jdbxc

Tippy Toe: fUck

 

BAM chan: ?????

 

Tippy Toe: im lying down and dropped my phone on my face

 

BAM chan: LMAO dUmbass

 

Tippy Toe: =(

 

BAM chan: anyways

 

Tippy Toe: right

Tippy Toe: do you know why felix transferred?

Tippy Toe: he wont answer my texts

 

BAM chan: yeah he went to go be by himself

 

Tippy Toe: ?

 

BAM chan: cat hopped the fence and now felix is playing with her outside

BAM chan: he looks frustrated though

 

Tippy Toe: cute

Tippy Toe: send a pic

Tippy Toe: of the cat

Tippy Toe: n e ways

Tippy Toe: answer my question fuckwad

 

BAM chan: ye

BAM chan: I know why but like

 

Tippy Toe: is ye and wot just an aussie thing or???

 

BAM chan: ye?

BAM chan: you should probably ask him yourself ngl

 

Tippy Toe: =/

———

 

That left Jisung on waiting for Felix to get back to his phone and trust him enough to give an answer. He really likes Felix and doesn’t want to see him get hurt anymore even if said person is fine with it. It’s the same with all his friends. He likes walking Felix home, he lets Jisung  _ talk his ear off _ , he laughs at his jokes, and they play games together on their ds when Hyunjin leaves during second break. Jisung really doesn’t want to annoy him over something like this. 

 

He walked around his empty house in search of whatever food he hadn’t raided from the fridge or cabinets. If he doesn’t find anything he’s just going to raid Changbin’s fridge again. 

 

Yeah, it’s nice having the house to yourself, but having such a big house by yourself for over three months at a time and your parents only staying for maybe three weeks before leaving made things a bit hard. They sent him money, cards, all that jazz, but sometimes Jisung just needs someone more than a friend to talk to. He needs a family. Minho didn’t live with his family, but he was a bit luckier since he took his cats and later Hyunjin moved in with him, so he was never alone, but he knew the reasons and it was nothing to envy. 

 

Just as Jisung got back into his room he heard his phone ding with a notification. He quickly grabbed his phone and his heart leapt with joy as he saw who had texted him. 

 

**big chungus (4:38 pm)**

 

big chungus: sorry I was doing something

big chungus: im not gonna ghost you guys again but

 

Tippy Toe: but?

 

big chungus: hhhhhhhhh

big chungus: I dunno how to word things

 

Tippy Toe: its okay

Tippy Toe: take ur time

.

.

.

big chungus: k so last time people cared about this I got moved from my mom and bitch that wasnt even the first time I got moved from people I care about and dont get me wrong I love chan the dude is like my own brother but if I get moved again because my mom hears about this I dont have anywhere to go besides back in australia. 

 

Tippy Toe: what about your dad? if you dont mind me asking

 

big chungus: hhhhhhhh hed tell me to go to the dump lmao

big chungus: when I came out as gay my dad tried to like take me to church and shit? and then tried taking me to therapy and idk what the korean word is but those anti gay school things

big chungus: mom finally had enough and divorced him taking most of her money and my dad was like lmao okay but im taking the girls with me

big chungus: and yeah basically I havent talked to my sisters in like 6 years

 

Tippy Toe: JÉSUS

Tippy Toe: YEAH DONT GO BACK TO YOUR DAD 

 

big chungus: yeah lmao

.

.

.

big chungus: thanks for caring jisung

 

Tippy Toe: ?

Tippy Toe: its not a problem man

 

big chungus: no I mean

big chungus: only family members have really cared about my well being and even then chan was my only cousin at family gatherings who really talked to me

big chungus: and you already know about my dad,,,so Ive only really had my mom and chan

 

Tippy Toe: its in my nature to care about people so much what can I say

 

big chungus: lmAo

big chungus: I like that about you =)

———

 

**ratatouille (5:02 pm)**

 

Tippy Toe: UGH

Tippy Toe: I THINK IM GAY

 

shrek: we been knew good luck being single

 

Satan’s Summons: you re single?

 

shrek: NOT ANYMORE LMAOOO

 

Tippy Toe: omg

Tippy Toe: omg

Tippy Toe: omg

Tippy Toe: omg

Tippy Toe: omg

Tippy Toe: omg

Tippy Toe: omg

Tippy Toe: omg

Tippy Toe: omg

Tippy Toe: omg

Tippy Toe: omg

Tippy Toe: omg

Tippy Toe: SEUNGMIN????¿¿¿¿¿?????

 

Satan: who else would it be dipshit??

 

Satan’s Summons: GIVE THE TEA IN FULL DETAIL

 

shrek: OMG OKAY SO WE WERE HANGING OUT AND SEUNGMIN TOOK ME INTO HIS ROOM AND SAT ME DOWN ON THE BED AND SAT NEXT TO ME AND WAS LIKE “hey I need to tell you something really important” AND I THOUGHT HE WAS GONNA TELL ME SOMETHING BADSO I ALMOST STARTED CRYING

shrek: AND THEN HE FUCKIN WAS LIKE “ur really cute and I really like you” AND I WASNLIKE LMAO BUT I DIDNT CRY

 

Satan: that’s a bigass lie you cried before I even said anything and then blurted out that you like me too before falling off my bed

 

shrek: BUT I ILY YOU SO MUCH

 

Satan: ily too 

 

shrek: HHHHHHHHHHHHHH IMGONNA CRY AGAIN

 

Satan’s Summons: w

Satan’s Summons: where d jisung go?

———

 

**Woojin and the chickens (5:04 pm)**

 

Tippy Toe: GUYS HOLY SHIT

 

BAM chan: ? wot

 

Meanhoe _ :  _ Bitch I paused Mean Girls with Binnie so it better be good

 

Tippy Toe: REGINA GEORGE CAN WAIT

Tippy Toe: GUESS WHO GOT A BOYFRIEND

 

big chungus: you???

 

Tippy Toe: LMAO I WISH

Tippy Toe: GIVE YOU A HINT THEIR NAMES START WITH H AND S

 

BAM chan: hh?

BAM chan: OH

BAM chan: god now we dont have to deal with their pining

 

chicken god: im so happy for Minnie and Jinnie!!

 

Meanhoe: BITCH HOLY SHIT REALLY??¿

 

Tippy Toe: lmao?

 

Meanhoe: That was Changbin. 

 

big chungus: I am in the lost zone

big chungus: who are minnie and jinnie

 

Tippy Toe: lmao I forgot you dont know everyones nicknames and stuff

Tippy Toe: seungmin and hyunjin

 

big chungus: oh!

big chungus: thats great for them!!!! =)

 

Satan: Jisung istfg

 

Tippy Toe: I breathed


	5. monkey monkey monkey man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want more kpop content you can follow my insta where I post art sometimes 💜 insta: banaanie_

**Woojin and the chickens (12:02 am)**

 

**Satan’s Summons**

this update is

D I S G U S T A N G

 

**Tippy Toe**

eye-

hm

yeah

 

**hwanghwang**

it killed my username and I cant get it back =(

 

**big chungus**

NO

PLEASE BRING BACK SHREJ

SHRKE

SHREK

 

**chicken god**

okay

but the real question is

do we have to click a link for images now

 

**Beannie**

I sure HOPE not

 

**Satan’s Summons**

uh yeah

I sure h o p e it doesnt

 

**big chungus**

road work

 

**hwanghwang**

I have never been more sad in my life

ngl

like kkami could eat my hypothetical pair of gucci slides

but this?

this is worse

 

**big chungus**

damn…

 

**Satan’s Summons**

I felt that

 

**Tippy Toe**

only thing to make this update good?

felix is here

 

**big chungus**

_ 1 image sent _

 

**Satan**

kitty..

 

**hwanghwang**

that cat is so cute im gonna cry ;-;

 

**Satan’s Summons**

too bad I refuse to click links

 

**Meanhoe**

wtf

go to sleep

 

**Tippy Toe**

mute the chat

 

**Meanhoe**

no fuck you

 

**-Meanhoe has left the chat!-**

.

.

.

**-chicken god has added Meanhoe to the chat!-**

 

**hwanghwang**

im so upset 

I need

new name

 

**Satan**

love of my life

 

**hwanghwang**

omg

 

**-hwanghwang has changed their name to freddie mercury-**

 

**freddie mercury**

HEE HEE

 

**Satan**

god I like you so fuckin much

—

 

**Woojin and the chickens (3:12 pm)**

 

**-Satan’s Summons has changed the name to blues clues needs to come back-**

.

.

.

**chicken god**

but that was our band name

 

**Beannie**

is felix our new member?

 

**big chungus**

yeah I play the electric triangle

 

**Tippy Toe**

E

ELECTRIC TRIANGLE

 

**Satan**

don’t think that’s real but okay

 

**Tippy Toe**

ELECTRIC CHAIR

 

**big chungus**

ElEcTRiC cHaIr

-gasp-

omg

 

**Tippy Toe**

I was right to declare you my husband

 

**Satan’s Summons**

ew

homos

 

**freddie mercury**

disgustinf

where

.

.

.

**-Tippy Toe has changed their name to thor sparky!-**

**-big chungus has made a nickname!-**

**-big chungus changed their name to loki isnt dead!-**

 

**freddie mercury**

lmao you never had a nickname?

weak

 

**loki isnt dead**

I was never shown how =(

cHaN sAiD hE wOuLd ThReE mOnThS aGo

 

**Satan’s Summons**

lmao

 

**Satan**

speaking of chan

where’s he been?

 

**loki isnt dead**

h

he either comes home late or comes home and passes out

dont think hes sleeping well lately

 

**chicken god**

he takes all ap classes and no study hall

I can imagine

 

**loki isnt dead**

oh my god he takes ap?

bitch was the stupidest child 

glad he got his braincells

 

**Meanhoe**

Funfact:  you lose brain cells as you age. Which means you have the peak amount when you are born

 

**thor sparky**

EYE-

YOU LOSE THEM AS YOU AGE???¿¿

 

**Beannie**

why do you know that??

 

**Meanhoe**

I take psychology, Dumbass. 

 

**loki isnt dead**

chan is a witch

he goin backwards

 

**Satan’s Summons**

so one day he is just gonna disappear from existence?

back into fetus and then nothing?

fuckin wish that were me

 

**thor sparky**

maybe if you got a bf-

 

**Satan’s Summons**

fuck you im trying :C

and tf you mean?¿

you dont have one either¿

 

**thor sparky**

I am a married man

 

**big chungus**

yo

 

**Satan’s Summons**

gun emoji

 

**Satan**

I see

 

**freddie mercury**

skfjjahdjabd

———

**Ratatouille (4:27 pm)**

 

**freddie mercury**

jisung I thot you still liked minho?¿

 

**thor sparky**

I mean

I do

but

 

**Satan**

but?

 

**thor sparky**

he likes changbin 

and he liked yoongi awhile ago but then he started dating jimin

so I know im not his type but

idk weve been friends since childhood

then shit got fucked up for him and idk I shouldve asked for something a bit more before that but

.

.

.

we just didnt work out and I respect the fact he likes someone else

 

**Satan’s Summons**

hey

what happened with minho?

and his family?

 

**freddie mercury**

p much the same as me but like x10 worse

 

**Satan’s Summons**

oh

=(


	6. I USED TO SMOKE CRAAaAAAaaAck

School was getting..better for Felix. He got his grades up and finally understands what is happening in math. He finally met everyone in the group chat and learned all their names. He was slowly, but surely, coming out of his shell even if only for a few people. 

 

The rest of school was..less enjoyable. The people bothering him (Felix won’t dare say bullying just yet) ended up being on the roof the same day he was since it was sunny. He just wanted to eat his sandwich and listen to music in peace, but instead he got milk poured down his back, so he put his shirt in his bag and wore his hoodie for the rest of the day. 

 

“Aren’t you hot?” Hyunjin asked once they were in their second and last break for the day. Felix shook his head. A lie. He was hot. It was February and the school was kept warm for comfort, but since Felix only had one layer one it was a bit more bearable. All he had to do was roll his sleeves up. 

“If you say so then.” Hyunjin muttered, looking back at his phone. Jisung was tapping away on his DS playing Animal Crossing again. A great game in Felix’s opinion and he thought it suited the squirrel looking boy well. 

 

Felix took out one of his earbuds and put it into Jisung’s ear. The action startled the other slightly, but he accepted it and adjusted it in his ear as Felix pressed play. Hyunjin smiled softly at them and turned back to his phone. 

 

**blues clues needs to come back (1:23 pm)**

 

**-loki isnt dead removed their nickname!-**

 

**big chungus**

sometimes you gotta accept memes

 

**freddie mercury**

that notif scared me ;-;

 

**big chungus**

I know I saw you jump lmao

 

**-freddie mercury has changed their name to genuine pussy!-**

 

**Satan’s Summons**

MAKDJAHDHAHDHSG?????

MARTY I-

 

**genuine pussy**

its the truth 😔

 

**Meanhoe**

I-

Okay. 

You guys want to know something Minhomophobic?

 

**big chungus**

im sorry fuckin what?

 

**Meanhoe**

Minhomophobia

Minho- me

Homo- also me

Phobia- fear

Read a textbook. 

 

**big chungus**

YOU KNOW I CANT READ

 

**Meanhoe**

Damn. 

I am

So sorry. 

I meant no offence

 

**big chungus**

its fine just dont do it again

 

**Satan’s Summons**

n e gays

minho what happened

 

**Meanhoe**

Oh

My teacher lost all ten of my assignments and that ain’t even the start. 

 

**genuine pussy**

we got our spot for a dance showcase sTOLEN

we worked so hard and we dont even get to show ;-;

 

**big chungus**

damn..

that sucks

.

.

.

**big chungus**

oh yeah

I think im

gonna start eatin lunch with you guys

 

**BAM chan**

wait really?!

ew what is this update?

 

**Satan’s Summons**

lmao ur a bit late on that nerd

 

**genuine pussy**

suspicious 

 

**big chungus**

why would I be suspicious 

I am a good catholic boy

 

**Satan’s Summons**

everyone who sucks dick says that

whomst dick you succin

eye emoji

 

**Beannie**

jisungs

 

**thor sparky**

dont be a dicc

 

**Beannie**

I breathed

 

**-thor sparky changed their name to Tippy Toe-**

 

**Tippy Toe**

then stop

 

**BAM chan**

you killed Felix Changbin

way to go

 

**Beannie**

I bREATHED

 

**genuine pussy**

smh my head

 

**big chungus**

I AM A GOOD CATHOLIC CHILD

and I just think im ready to sit with you guys

nothin suspicious

 

**BAM chan**

felix I have known you my entire life and I can feel the lies comin off that

 

**big chungus**

omg

wHy CaN I NeVeR sAtIsFy YoU pEoPle ? ¿

shoulda jumped out the window day 1

 

**chicken god**

excuse me sir

but you will do no such thing :)

 

**big chungus**

damn guess I wont then

———

 

“Hey Felix,” Jisung’s voice caught his attention before he even said his name. He snapped his head in the direction of said boy, waiting for him to continue, “wanna hang out after school? We can go to my place?” Felix smiled at the offer and contemplated it for a bit. He nodded and Jisung smiled brightly. “Great! Wait for you by the gates then?” Felix nodded as the bell rang signaling the end of their break. People slowly came into the room as the people already their put their stuff away and pulled out things for their last class of the day. 

 

Felix hopped on each foot as he waited for Jisung to get out of the library. He had already told Chan he was going to be over at Jisung’s house, so to just go home without him.

 

You know? Felix really wasn’t sure why it was Jisung had Chan pick him up for school in the morning, but he walks home in the afternoon. It might be a preference thing or maybe Jisung was just lazy in the morning. 

 

He heard footsteps coming from behind him and turned around to see Jisung. He smiled at the older. Felix linked their arms, a habit he picked up from the first time he had done it and they started the walk to Jisung’s home as he talked his head off. 

 

“No one is ever home, so we have it to ourselves. My parents are always in our house in Malaysia, but sometimes they visit me here- oh speaking of visiting when I was playing that game during break-“

 

Jisung’s words slowly faded out as Felix focused on how happy Jisung looked to talk about his interests. 

 

These were the times Felix wished he had been born with a voice. He liked seeing Jisung happy and he was sure if he could give more input it would bring an even brighter smile to his face as he talked. Felix really did like Jisung. He was a great friend. 

 

The grip on Jisung’s arm tightened as Felix fondly looked at him talk about video games and random tangents he would toss in. They reached a familiar looking house, slightly bigger than Chan’s and Jisung reached for his keys.

 

Honestly, Felix couldn’t imagine being home alone all the time. Jisung made it seem like it was a small thing and maybe to him it was, but to Felix it sounded like a nightmare. 

 

“So, we should probably do homework first unless you want to eat something?” Jisung broke the silence as they entered the house. He tossed his keys onto a table near the door. It was surprisingly clean inside. 

 

_ ‘He must keep it clean for his parents then.’ _ Felix decided. 

 

The boys slipped their shoes off at the door and left their bags near their shoes, a problem for them when they do their homework. Jisung let out a small sigh as he walked into the kitchen, Felix following behind like a puppy. 

 

“Sorry about Changbin,” he started, looking at Felix for a response only to be met with a confused expression, “about..saying you’re sucking my dick, I guess.” Felix only shook his head, he knew it was a joke, but it also sort of hit hard a bit. Jisung only shook his head and continued, “He acts that way sometimes, but he means no harm. He only does it to people younger than him really.” Jisung shrugged. 

 

Felix smiled slightly. ‘ _ It’s weird he cares, but at the same time not?’ _

 

Jisung opened his fridge and started to search for something that could be a small snack, “What type of food do you like?”

 

‘ _ Nothing spicy’ _

 

“I think I got kimchi?”

 

‘ _ god dammit, Jisung.’ _

 

Jisung  _ finally _ turned away from the fridge and saw Felix’s slightly annoyed face, “ah I guess not, huh?” Felix nodded and pulled out his phone typing a simple statement. “ _ Nothing spicy would be cool”  _ Jisung read the message and nodded. 

 

“I forget to buy food a lot, but I think I’ve got bread.” Jisung made his way to a cabinet and Felix helped himself to sitting on the counter, crossing one leg over the other. His house may be clean, but he still needed to take care of himself. Felix felt a bag hit his head and turned to glare at Jisung who only smiled back, “I found rice cakes.”

 

Felix smiled, he loves rice cakes. Even if they were bought at a convenience store and would never heat up correctly no matter what, that only added to the charm. 

 

After a lot of screaming from Jisung and breathy laughter from Felix they had their overcooked, mushy, and burned rice cakes they began their homework while watching whatever was on Jisung’s tv. 

 

“Aaaah! I’m so bad at history, I should’ve started with korean.” Jisung complained. Felix was rather good at history, so he scooted over to sit next to the other, who stiffened at the action (which Felix let go), to see if he could help out. He wrote little notes on his assignment to help Jisung remember the major things which would, hopefully clue Jisung into knowing the minor details. 

 

“Woah..you’re like..a super genius!” Jisung exclaimed. 

 

_ ‘No, you just never pay attention.’  _ Felix smiled and let out a breathy laugh, which Jisung smiled at. 

 

Felix pulled out his phone and typed a simple question out, “ _ Where’s the bathroom?” _

 

“First door on the left” Jisung pointed down the hall where said room was at. Once Felix left Jisung pulled out his own phone. 

 

**ratatouille (4:48 pm)**

 

**Tippy Toe**

I am

homo

gay

a marshmallow matey

 

**genuine pussy**

?

 

**Satan’s Summons**

felix

 

**genuine pussy**

oh

 

**Tippy Toe**

y E a h

he makes me

gay

 

**Satan’s Summons**

you get some yet?

 

**Tippy Toe**

stop that =(

 

**Satan’s Summons**

weird flex but okay

what did he do to make you feel homosexual urges

 

**Tippy Toe**

exist

 

- **hwanghwang has changed their username to shrek!-**

**-shrek has removed their nickname!-**

 

**shrek**

please tell in full detail

 

**Tippy Toe**

he just

aaaaaaaaAAAAAA

yA KNOW¿

 

**Satan**

?

not really

 

**Tippy Toe**

smile? good

laugh? breathy and cute

brain? smart

memes? in

personailty? CHE C K

also im p sure im taller than him

 

**Satan’s Summons**

k but what did he do to make you gAy

 

**Tippy Toe**

I

dont know

akbdakdhaj

he scooted next to me while we were doing homework and my heart went ZOOM

 

**Satan**

you’ve known eachother for like a week?

and you are whipped

 

**Tippy Toe**

it takes 9 hours for a human heart to develop a crush

 

**Satan’s Summons**

love is felt in the brain

 

**shrek**

where tf did you learn that

 

**Tippy Toe**

minho

OH SHIT HE COMIN BACK BYE

———

 

Jisung shoved his phone back into his pocket as he heard the door to the bathroom open up. He pretended to be doing the rest of his homework as he saw the strawberry blond come back into the room and sit down next to him. He was typing something, but he wasn’t sure if it was for him, so he just continued to work. 

 

When he noticed Felix was still on his phone after a few minutes he looked at the other’s face and saw worry on it, he was trying to type something out. 

 

“You okay?” Jisung asked. Felix nodded his head in reply and continued typing something before showing his phone to Jisung. 

 

“ _ Chan said his mom is going to be on a short business trip and that he was going to be home late so is it cool if I stay with you til he gets back?”  _ Felix pulled his phone back and typed out something else, “ _ please?” _

 

Jisung looked at him and nodded. Felix smiled and scooted closer to him. He’s like a cat, Jisung decided. It took him a while to warm up because he was scared, but once he did he got full trust in the older. Jisung was determined to keep that trust. He patted the younger’s head and looked at the clock on the tv. It was reaching closer to the time the sun would be setting and he figured since Felix doesn’t know the area as well as Jisung and that it would be more dangerous for Felix to go places by himself..”I can walk you home if you want?”

 

Felix whipped his head to look at Jisung (almost knocking into him during the process) with wide eyes. He nodded slowly, biting his lip slightly. A nervous habit he has, Jisung noticed. 

 

Jisung smiled slightly, “Wanna watch a movie?” Felix smiled a bit and nodded. “I’ll make the popcorn if you pick one out on Netflix!” Jisung exclaimed before hopping up and going to the kitchen. Felix turned on the xbox and found himself at Netflix and found a movie before he could smell popcorn. 

 

They had burnt popcorn and a halfway done The Incredibles 2 when Jisung realized he definitely did like Lee Felix. He  _ very  _ much so liked him. The lighting from the movie made him look stunning and he would let out small breaths at funny parts. Jisung pretty much was only counting how many freckles he could see on the left side of Felix’s face before the younger rested his head on the other’s shoulder. Jisung stiffened, as you do, and immediately started to pay attention to the movie as best he could. 

 

Felix could probably just stay the night at this point in Jisung’s eyes. He knew it wouldn’t be fair since it was a school night and Felix didn’t have his stuff, but...Jisung was letting his feelings get in the way again. He did the same thing with Minho and in the end they decided to only remain friends, which broke Jisung’s heart and almost a year later he had thought he finally moved on because he met one of his best friend’s cousin. Except, he still hasn’t fully moved on. 

 

Minho is Jisung’s childhood and closest friend, the first person he came out to, the first person he shares fries with, the person who he could cry to, the person he fell in love with in middle school..and not even two weeks when he meets a small, kind, mute Australian who avoided him for an entire week he changed all his feelings. 

 

_ “Did you know it takes nine hours for someone to develop feelings for someone?” Minho asked as Jisung lied on the others bed.  _

 

_ “Why would I? And why do you know that?” Jisung asked not looking up from his phone.  _

 

_ “Well, I like psychology and I realized something about developing feelings for someone.” _

 

_ Jisung almost dropped his phone on his face and immediately got his hopes up. Did Minho finally develop feelings for him? Did he maybe want more than just their one time thing?  _

 

_ Once Minho saw the younger’s interest he smiled slightly to the floor, “I realized earlier today that..I really like Changbin..he just really-“ _

 

_ Jisung didn’t listen to the rest, he couldn’t hear it over his heart breaking in half.  _

 

That had happened almost a year ago and Jisung was honestly so sure he wouldn’t feel the same about anyone, but he still wasn’t sure if he was wrong. He wrapped a hand around Felix’s waist, who nuzzled his head into Jisung’s shoulder in response. 

 

“Hey-We should make a Thursday movie night thing, just the two of us!” Jisung said suddenly. Felix lifted his head from the other’s shoulder and nodded enthusiastically, smiling brightly. Felix loves movies and he loves them even more when watching them with someone. Jisung smiled at the Australian as he settled his head back onto his shoulder. This was more domestic than Jisung had ever gotten with Minho or his past boyfriend (fuck that guy). 

 

The only thing that could ruin this evening was Jisung looking at the clock, 9:36 pm. After their movie they decided to play some video games and somehow Felix ended up on Jisung’s lap on the floor. Jisung immediately paused their game to which Felix whipped his head around to see the other (Felix was beating him in mario kart anyways). 

 

“I need to get you home, bitch dick!” he exclaimed. Felix looked at the clock and only shrugged, standing up and stretching. 

 

The walk to Felix’s house was nice. It was a cold night, but not too cold it made you not want to leave bed. Felix had done his regular habit of holding onto Jisung’s arm as they walked, but he seemed a little tenser than on their way home after school. Jisung wondered if it was possible Felix was afraid of the dark, he seemed jumpy from the amount of times he or Hyunjin would randomly start talking, so it was possible he just scared easily. 

 

Felix hopped onto the steps of his house, bag in hands and smiled at Jisung, a silent thanks for walking him home (they were both sure Chan would be thankful too). Felix slipped into the house as silently as possible and waved a small ‘goodbye’ to Jisung. 

 

“I had fun, Felix.” Jisung smiled, porch light illuminating his face. Felix smiled and nodded. 

  
Felix slowly closed the door with a small  _ click _ as it shut and locked. Jisung began his short walk home alone. 


	7. The Bread of God is Bread

“I had fun, Felix.” Jisung smiled, porch light illuminating his face. Felix smiled and nodded. 

 

Felix slowly closed the door with a small  _ click _ as it shut and locked. He leaned against the door with a bright smile on his face. He let out a soft sigh as he pulled his shoes off, a smile on his face. 

 

‘ _ Most fun I’ve had in years.’ _

 

Felix placed his bag near the empty spot that Chan’s is usually at before being taken to his room. Felix jumped when he heard a door open. 

 

“Felix? You’re home late.”

 

_ ‘look who’s talking’ _

 

Felix looked up the steps to his cousin standing outside his room, “Were you with Jisung that entire time?” Felix nodded, slightly confused by the question. “Oh, okay. I wasn’t expecting you two to become so close so quickly.” he switched to english as he continued, “I’ve got to pick up mum from the airport tomorrow, so will you be okay getting to school on your own?” Felix nodded slightly.

 

Chan sounded so tired. This was the third night he had been coming home late and Felix recently learned he takes all AP classes, which is a lot of work. On top of all that, he knows Chan has insomnia so he falls asleep around 1:00 am if at all. Felix pulled out his phone and typed as he made his way up the steps to Chan. 

_ “You should go stop pushing yourself and go to sleep earlier =(“ _

 

Chan smiled slightly at the message, “You sound like Woojin, Lix..but you’re both right. I should go to sleep.” 

 

Felix nodded, that was a start..Chan patted his head and smiled slightly, “g’ night, Lixie.” Felix smiled and gave his cousin a tight hug before going to his own room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT AKCNAJHCBS IVE BEEN BUSY WITH MY SCHOOLS MUSICAL


	8. Cus We’re Delta Airlines and Life is a Fuckin Nightmare!

**bring back blues clues (7:00 am)**

 

**Tippy Toe**

hey hyunjin

when you lost ur username

why didnt you just make your nickname shrek?

 

**shrek**

…

.

……..?

,,,,,,,

sssHIT

 

**big chungus**

lmao whats with people in seoul having a tiny ass temper

 

**shrek**

wot happened?

 

**big chungus**

awright so basically

I was just tryin to get into class but these girls werenin the way so I was like

aight Ill just stand here till they leave

so im just standing against the lockers and one of them is like lmao look a fag

and im like yeah o k a y I guEss

 

**Satan**

I-

 

**big chungus**

bitch I aint done

 

**Satan**

I apologize

 

**big chungus**

forgiven

anyways

I just kinda stood cus tf am I gonna do??¿

and they just kept on talkin and another one says 

lmao we dont really want spoiled fags to be near us

and im like I fuckin br e a t h e d 

so now im just in the bathroom and im p sure someone is gettin their dick sucked

 

**Meanhoe**

Just come to the library?

 

**big chungus**

bold of you to assume I know where it is

 

**BAM chan**

I literally told you not to forget where it is

and what do you do?

 

**shrek**

wot bathroom you in

i’ll come get chu

 

**Satan**

bitch you won’t even get off me to stop someone from stealing your food

 

**shrek**

=(

 

**Satan**

Felix where are you from btw?

 

**big chungus**

?

Australia?

 

**Satan**

I meant

after you moved to korea

 

**big chungus**

oH

gangnam?

 

**shrek**

Ooo!

 

**Beannie**

lmao jeongin is staring off into the distance

he looks like hes having a crisis

 

**shrek**

baby got his phone taken cus hes stupid

he texted me in all caps saying his dad told him to bring his grades up

so he put his last test on the ceiling

 

**BAM chan**

I-

JEONGIN WTF?

 

**chicken god**

I miss my favorite child

 

**shrek**

I dont wjndakndbajs

can we get an f in the chat for my death

 

**Tippy Toe**

f just like ur grades dipshit

 

**-shrek has kicked Tippy Toe out of the chat!-**

**-chicken god has added Tippy Toe to the chat!-**

 

**Tippy Toe**

THATS FUCKIN RUDE

 

**big chungus**

speakin of rude

woojin im gonna kill your boyfriend sorry

 

**BAM chan**

I breathed?

 

**chicken god**

yeah thats fine

 

**BAM chan**

WHY

actually yeah do it

punk you fuckin won’t

 

**big chungus**

im like a fuckin koala with a gun rn

gonna hunt you tf down

 

**Satan**

what the fuck happened?

 

**big chungus**

BITCHASS ATE THE MEAT OFF MY SANDWICH 

 

**Tippy Toe**

LMAO??

 

**shrek**

A RAT

 

**Meanhoe**

You called?

Wait Chan wtf?

 

**BAM chan**

HHHHH

I DENY THIS

 

**big chungus**

DENY MY ASS

I TURNED AROUND FOR TWO SECONDS TO GET SOMETHINT AND I COME BACK AND THE MEAT IS FUCKIN GONE

 

**BAM chan**

THIS. IS. FALSE!

 

 **chicken** **god**

no I believe it

 

**BAM chan**

betrayed by my own boyfriend 

my fuckin heart..

torn in two..

 

**Tippy Toe**

you get no pity from us

 

**shrek**

no I kinda feel bad now

 

**Meanhoe**

Shut your fuck Hyunjin. 

 

**shrek**

=(

the periods make it threatening 

 

**Meanhoe**

Good. 

 

**chicken god**

shouldn’t you guys be heading to class?

 

**Beannie**

yeah

but

 

**Tippy Toe**

dont wanna

 

**shrek**

ur gonna leave me and felix all alone? =(

 

**Tippy Toe**

shit you right 

 

**Satan**

istg

Felix has some sort of power

cus Jisung? going to get education?

 

**Meanhoe**

Sounds fake. 

 

**big chungus**

those girls are still there so hurry tf up

——-

 

After what felt like the longest lectures in the world it was finally time for everyone to pack into a cafeteria and eat the gross food from the school or get their home brought food stolen by their friends. Today’s lunch would be the first time Felix even steps foot in the cafeteria. 

 

Hyunjin and Jisung were talking about something next to him, but Felix was about ready to make a mad dash for the roof. The nice part of him remembered it would make everyone happy if he sat with them, so he didn’t make a run for it. 

 

“I really hope Jeongin doesn’t try to steal my

food again..I give him nothing but love and this is the thanks I get?” Hyunjin complained. 

 

“I just hope Hoseok doesn’t come asking Minho a bunch of questions for their dance practice schedule-isn’t he the president of that club?” Jisung shot back. 

 

Felix didn’t know who Hoseok was, but he would probably find out one day. He didn’t care if he did or didn’t. He was more interested in that one boy who walked him home that one time. He was cute and quiet, but apparently he was taken. Felix had run into another cute quiet boy, but apparently he was also taken and Felix thought Hyunjin was hot and he would totally date him,  _ but  _ he started going out with Seungmin. 

 

All the cute guys are gay  _ and  _ taken. Felix just wanted someone’s hand to hold at this point. He  _ very much so  _ wanted to hold Jisung’s hand, but he was waving them around animatedly as he talked. 

 

The noise really overwhelmed Felix as they entered the cafeteria, but he figured he would probably just get over it (spoiler: he didn’t). He saw the familiar head of blond hair that was Chan’s over at a table with 6 other boys. 

 

Their presence wasn’t really noticed besides from Jeongin who gave a small wave. The trio made their way over and sat down, the older two immediately engaging in conversation like they had been there the entire time. Felix was sat next to Chan and Jeongin (who slid down a seat so he could be seated next to Chan). Being next to his cousin comforted him drastically, but being next to Jeongin made him nervous. 

 

Jeongin was cute and Felix was positive he knew that, but he was also loud, sarcastic, a bit mean, and did Felix mention cute? 

 

“I’m really happy you decided to sit with us, Felix” the youngest at the table told him, quiet enough so he didn’t yell in his ear. Felix smiled and relaxed only to quickly feel stressed. 

 

It was just  _ so loud _ in the room. He tried to distract himself by seeing what everyone had for food as he ate his own. Chan, Changbin, and Seungmin all had home made food. Jisung, Woojin, Minho, and Jeongin all had school food and Hyunjin wasn’t eating anything. He had a water bottle with him and Minho whispered something in his ear to which Hyunjin gave a smile and nodded. It was a fake smile, Felix could tell that instantly and apparently, so could Minho, but he dropped it. 

 

Felix felt what was probably carrots hit his head every once in a while which only increased the pain in his head. 

 

_ Loud.  _

 

_ Noisy.  _

 

_ Suffocating.  _

 

_ So many people.  _

 

Once the apple hit him he couldn’t take it anymore. He quickly stood up and left the cafeteria, hoping no one from the table would follow. 

 

Felix went where his feet took him, which just so happened to be the choir room. Felix looked around the room before entering entirely. 

 

_ ‘Empty’,  _ he concluded. He sat down at the piano and opened it up, pressing a view notes to get used to the new instrument. 

 

Felix’s mother taught him how to play piano and he was very good at learning it, but never took any professional classes, though he could easily afford it. His oldest sister would sing while he played and his mother would tell him “You don’t have a voice, but you are able to make sounds more beautiful than the ones who do.”

 

Felix smiled at the piano and played a soft melody on the instrument. It wasn’t any song he learned in particular, just keys he decided would sound good together.

 

It was soothing, therapeutic even. Just sitting there playing a piano cover of  _ Attention _ and blocking out his problems. 

 

When Felix put his hands on his lap he heard soft clapping from the door. It startled him and he whipped his head around. 

 

“That was lovely!” It was Chan and two people he hadn’t met before. Well, one of them looked vaguely familiar, but the other one? Felix had no idea who he was. 

 

The taller boy had strong looking muscles under his uniform, tan skin, and dark slicked back hair.

The shorter boy had soft eyes, soft looking brown hair, and a smaller build. 

 

“I forgot you could play piano, Lix.” Chan said as he made his way to the piano. The other two following him. The taller sat next to Chan while the other leaned against the piano. 

 

“What songs do you know? How did you learn piano? How long have- _ ow!” _ The taller boy got cut off by the shorter one slapping his head. 

 

“You’re going to scare him, Jackson. He came in here for quiet and you don’t match well with quiet.”

 

“Yet you’re still dating me, Markie!” The boy, Jackson, exclaimed proudly. 

 

Chan smiled at them and looked back to Felix who was closing the piano top, “Felix, this is Mark Tuan and Jackson Wang, a couple of my other friends. Guys this is Felix my cousin-“

 

“We know Felix, almost everyone does at this point.” Jackson said. Felix felt small and not just because everyone in the room was twice his size and build, but because of what Jackson had just said. 

 

Mark nodded at the face Felix had made, “It’s understandable to be worried, but pretty much everyone I’m friends with knows you aren’t how the others say.”

 

“Mark is a counselor aide, so he meets a lot of people during the year.” Jackson explained, “He also has access to files so if you need me beat a bitch up-“

 

“ _ Jackson,”  _ Mark warned. Jackson smiled at him. 

 

Felix likes Mark’s voice. It’s soft and kind sounding, but also deep. It was nice and Felix felt he could listen to it often. 

 

Felix found himself biting his lip soon, he was starting to get overwhelmed and just  _ so tired _ . These two seem nice and are friends with Chan, so they must be! Felix was just anxious to get away from sound and only ended up coming back to it. 

 

It took a few minutes for Felix to start enjoying himself with the three older boys. He taught Jackson basic piano playing (He’s a fast learner and Felix was impressed!) and he learned Mark is rather quiet. 

 

It was once the bell rang for the end of lunch that Felix realized how quickly time went once he started to enjoy himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW THE FUCKIN MEAT GETTING TAKEN FROM THE SANDWICH IS A TRUE STORY AND IM STILL BITTER ABOUT IT


	9. Do My Friends Hate Me? Or Do I Just Need To Go To Sleep?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I never update im lazy

**bring blues clues back (5:45 pm)**

 

**chicken god**

sometimes

I wanna kiss chan

 

**Tippy Toe**

CENSOR YOUR SELF BLEASE

 

**chicken god**

and sometimes

I wanna kill him

 

**big chungus**

blease dont he feeds me sometimes

 

**Beannie**

the fact that you both said blease-

 

**Meanhoe**

Minho thinks they are just dumbasses.

 

**big chungus**

yeah?

 

**Tippy Toe**

we gay?

 

**big chungus**

what about it?

 

**Tippy Toe**

what about it¿

 

**BAM chan**

wtf is going on

felix where are you tf

 

**big chungus**

with jisung¿

 

**shrek**

lmaoo jisung ur always stealing felix

even in class smh

I feel left out akfjajha

 

**Tippy Toe**

wow you say that as if middle school didnt happen

 

**Satan**

jisung he was joking

we dont need to bring that up again

 

**Tippy Toe**

well that shit still hurts

and I had p much no one else at the time so lmao sorry

 

**shrek**

sungie you know I didnt mean it that way

 

**Tippy Toe**

just drop it

 

**shrek**

oh my god?

no?

you were dramatic about it last year and I cried my eyes out when we apologized and now you tell us to drop it when I make a joke?

cus maybe some of us wanna spend time with felix too?

 

**Satan**

hyunjin

 

**Tippy Toe**

fucking

fine

whatever

 

**-Tippy Toe has left the chat!-**

 

**shrek**

I swear to fuckin god

 

**big chungus**

he looks really mad

 

**BAM chan**

does

SOMEONE want to explain?

 

**shrek**

no

I really fuckin dont

because we shouldn t have to b ut jisung cant seem to get his hea d out of hi s ass

 

**Satan**

hyunjin

calm down a bit

 

**shrek**

im sorry 

its just

,,,,

 

**chicken god**

dm me once you’ve calmed down a bit

has he calmed down any Felix?

 

**big chungus**

um

no

he wont look at me

so I cant talk to him about it

 

**shrek**

I feel really bad now but I just

he frustrates me sometimes

 

**Satan**

where’s Minho? we need him rn

 

**BAM chan**

binnie disappeared too

 

**big chungus**

im gonna

try to talk to him

hopefully

 

**chicken god**

okay

———

 

It’s been three weeks since the first time Felix came over to Jisung’s house for movies, but this was the only time something had gone wrong. Felix clutched his phone in his hand tighter. It was open on notes so that he could be ready to say something if Jisung would just  _ look at him _ .

 

Felix scooted closer to the day older boy and poked his arm softly. Jisung ignored him. He had been trying to get his attention since Jisung left the chat, but he just wouldn’t look! 

 

After a few more tries Felix had enough. He grabbed Jisung’s face and forced him to look at him. The older was avoiding eye contact, but he had tears fighting to fall from his dark eyes. 

 

“Felix just-just drop it,” Jisung said, still avoiding eye contact. Jisung had many emotions going on right now and he just couldn’t stand looking at Felix. It had been three weeks since Jisung finally admitted to himself his feelings for Felix and it was just becoming  _ painful _ to look at his beautiful, dark eyes and his beautiful, perfect, angelic face. He stared at him in awe constantly and the last person he wanted to notice this behavior  _ noticed _ . 

 

Chan  _ had  _ to be the one to notice first and just Jisung’s luck Chan is protective of Felix for reasons he knows and reasons he doesn’t. 

 

Everything right now just  _ hurt.  _ From his back that he accidentally slammed into the metal doors of the gymnasium to his heart and his head. What hurt most? the way Felix was looking at him. He has frustration and worry in his eyes and if Jisung looked at him he knew his own would be filled with nothing but adoration.

 

He knew what Felix wanted. He wanted to talk about this and Jisung didn’t  _ want _ to talk about it. He knew he already fucked up his friendship, but it was just painful. Felix let go of him and typed something out on his phone. 

‘ _ we need to talk about this okay? itll only hurt you more if we dont and I dont want to see you that way’ _

 

Jisung let out a shaky sigh, “okay..” he started, “I don’t think I can really gather my thoughts verbally so I’ll text you” Felix nodded and Jisung started typing away

 

**big chungus (6:03 pm)**

 

**Tippy Toe**

so

in middle school hyunjin moved to our area in seoul and seungmin and I were already friends then and he was whipped like immediately for hyunjin right?

well we all became friends really quickly and before hyunjin I only had minho and seungmin

minho is a childhood friend cus our moms are best friends 

 

**big chungus**

okay

 

**Tippy Toe**

well

after a while they kinda left me

like

would hang out after school, go to the movies, karaoke, lunch on the roof, etc without me

and I tried to say something but they got defensive 

so I was like okay fuckin whatever and we kinda avoided each other for the rest of that year

and we only made up last year because of minho

and it just hurts that they didnt notice for an entire year??

and they knew eachother for like 3 months

and I knew seungmin for like 2 years???

and I djust fuckin 

whne I got. a boyfrien d rbey todl me he woudl  jsut hurt me and I wa s so angrh at them I didnt lisnt en and he fuckifn did 

 

**big chungus**

jisung….

please try to calm down

youll have to talk to them both soon and make up

 

**Tippy Toe**

im sorry

I just

hhhhh

 

**big chungus**

yeah I get that

but you need to talk to them about this

 

**Tippy Toe**

hhhh 

I know

I will


	10. You Can Pour Soup in my Lap and I’d Probably Apologize to You

**bring back blues clues (6:11 pm)**

 

**big chungus**

channnnnn

ur my fav cousinnnn

 

**BAM chan**

what you want from me

 

**big chungus**

u never gave me admin rights like everyone else u coward

 

**BAM chan**

oh

 

- **BAM chan has given big chungus admin rights!-**

 

**-big chungus has added Tippy Toe to the chat!-**

**-Tippy Toe has left the chat!-**

**-big chungus has added Tippy Toe to the chat!-**

**-Tippy Toe has left the chat!-**

**-big chungus has added Tippy Toe to the chat!-**

**-Tippy Toe has left the chat!-**

**-big chungus has added Tippy Toe to the chat!-**

**-Tippy Toe has left the chat!-**

**-big chungus has added Tippy Toe to the chat!-**

 

**Meanhoe**

wtf

 

**-Tippy Toe has left the chat!-**

**-big chungus has added Tippy Toe to the chat!-**

**-Tippy Toe has left the chat!-**

**-big chungus has added Tippy Toe to the chat!-**

**-Tippy Toe has left the chat!-**

 

**BAM chan**

stoooooOop

 

**-big chungus has added Tippy Toe to the chat!-**

**-Tippy Toe has left the chat!-**

**-big chungus has added Tippy Toe to the chat!-**

**-Tippy Toe has left the chat!-**

**-big chungus has added Tippy Toe to the chat!-**

**-Tippy Toe has left the chat!-**

 

**Beannie**

BITCH IM LAGGIN STOP THIS

 

**-big chungus has added Tippy Toe to the chat!-**

**-Tippy Toe has left the chat!-**

**-big chungus has added Tippy Toe to the chat!-**

**-Tippy Toe has left the chat!-**

**-big chungus has added Tippy Toe to the chat!-**

**-Tippy Toe has left the chat!-**

**-big chungus has added Tippy Toe to the chat!-**

 

**Tippy Toe**

STOP

 

**big chungus**

then stay

 

**Tippy Toe**

felix istg

I know what you said but

stop

 

**-Tippy Toe has left the chat!-**

**-big chungus has added Tippy Toe to the chat!-**

 

**Tippy Toe**

HE FUCKIN HIT ME?

 

**BAM chan**

yeah he does that

 

**big chungus**

FCKIN STAY BITCH

THEN YOU CAN TALK UR SHIT OUT IN PERSON OKAY?

JESUS CHRIST

AT LEAST GET TOGETHER AGAIN HERE JESUS

 

**Meanhoe**

jesus. 

 

**Beannie**

im scured

 

**Meanhoe**

I gotchu bb. 

 

**chicken god**

stop being homos for a sec

 

**big chungus**

BL  E A S E 

if you leave one more time im gonna scream

which I can t even do 

just know that s how frustrated I will be

 

**BAM chan**

good god

felix I know ur gonna start spouting random shit soon so

please dont 

save it for when needed it only got that effect once

 

**Meanhoe**

affect. 

 

**BAM chan**

stfu ho

 

**Meanhoe**

make me slut. 

 

**chicken god**

what happened to your “perfect grammer”?

 

**Meanhoe**

hard to do that when youre getting your dick sucked. 

 

**BAM chan**

EXCUSE ME??

WE HAVE CHILDREN HERE

 

**Meanhoe**

im joking shut up fucker. 

and Minho is just gettin lazy so

bye bye punctuation and shit. 

 

**shrek**

JISUNG

IM SOREY

MY BRO

MY HOMIE

MY JESUS BEFORE MEATUS

IMS ORY

 

**Tippy Toe**

its okay I guess

we gotta talk about it later though

or else felix is gonna stab me

 

**shrek**

im at band practice rn but yeah later

only if you want to

 

**Tippy Toe**

I mean

I do

cus shit feels so different with you since middle school

so

 

**shrek**

ive noticed

 

**Tippy Toe**

sorey

lemme walk felix home and we can talk about it with seungmin now if you want

 

**shrek**

yeah sooner the better

 

**Tippy Toe**

yeah

 

**big chungus**

bitch I dont wanna put my shoes on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo I posted the start of a minchan fic called Euphoria so please read it I crave attention 💝💝


	11. Do Not Fuck With Me

The walk back to Felix’s home was eerily quiet. Living in the more suburban area of Seoul it was like that, but there was still the loud noises of people being active like bees during the night and evening, so the fact that there were fewer sounds and Jisung was silent put Felix slightly on edge. 

 

By the time they reached the house the two boys saw Chan leaving to his car, his hair a mess and he was slightly sweaty, looking like he just got back from the gym, except he has just closed the house door, so this peaked the younger boys’ interests. 

 

“Hey Channie is Woojin in there?” Jisung asked straight out making Chan jump at the voice. 

 

“No, my neighbors cat got into the house cus I forgot to close the back door, so I chased her out..” Chan explained. 

 

_ “Sounds fake”  _ Felix signed out. 

 

“You keep your little ravioli hands in your pocket, sir!” Chan scolded his cousin which caused Felix to let out a breathy laugh. Jisung smiled fondly at him, but stopped when he remembered the fact there was an 89% chance Chan knew about his fancy for his younger cousin. 

 

“I was going to get take out, so Felix you should shower before I get back...Jisung I can drive you back to your house if you want.” Chan said. It sounded like an offer, but Jisung could sense there was probably something else to it. 

 

Maybe a 96% chance he knew. 

 

Jisung got into the passenger's seat of Chan’s car and buckled up as Chan pulled out of the driveway. 

 

“So,” Chan started. 97.8%, “What’s with you and Felix?” 

 

Shit shit shit shit shit shit time to play dumb, which fortunately, Jisung was amazing at. 

 

“We’re just friends.” He said cooly. He hopes that would make Chan drop the subject. Oh, he could hope. 

 

“Woojin and I were just friends too, Jisung.” Chan countered. Jisung picked at his nail in nervous manner. He knew this, so why was Chan telling him this? 

 

“I know that you like my baby cousin, he might not think it’s obvious, but I do.” 

 

Jisung stayed silent. He wasn’t entirely sure what to say, so he let Chan talk. 

 

“I’m not trying to say you’re a bad person or anything, but you and Felix don’t really know anything about each other.” Jisung nodded and Chan continued, “Not to sound cliché, but you two are very different and have very different families-“

 

“I know that Chan, but does that really matter?”

 

“To his family? Very much so.”

 

“So is this a Romeo and Juliet situation or-“

 

“No, it’s not-“

 

“Then what is it?!” Jisung was getting frustrated at this point, but he didn’t understand why. 

 

“You don’t know much about Felix, you  _ don’t _ know about our family, and you  _ don’t _ know about his past and this conversation shows  _ a lot _ of that.” Chan explained, “You’d understand why I’m concerned about this if you knew-“

 

“So you think I’m bad for Felix?”

 

“Yes-No! I just don’t think it’s a good idea!”

 

“So why can you date but Felix can’t?!” 

 

Chan pulled over at this point, “Look, mine and his mom might be related, but they both have  _ very _ different lifestyles and Felix getting caught dating a guy might ruin his family’s reputation!”

 

“then explain to me that difference instead of leaving me in the dark for once!” Jisung was just pissed at this point and he was slowly understanding why. It’s because he cares for Felix as much as Chan does and he wants to understand

 

Chan, the ever so patient person, was extremely close to blowing up in a matter of seconds, “Fine! Felix’s mom is a famous model who is constantly followed by the media! My mom? Pretty much got disowned for not having the same lifestyle choices as her family. She married the man she loved and not who her parents wanted her to. Felix’s mom? she married a successful CEO, had three kids and ended it all for Felix’s happiness! None of the family knows why! And it’s a constant reminder to Felix that he has to hide who he is to the point he wasn’t sure if he could tell  _ me.  _ his  _ cousin.  _ his  _ best friend.  _ his  _ only friend _ .” Chan had to stop to catch his breath, but he was facing Jisung now, who had shock and confusion on his face. 

 

“Need me to go on? because I gladly will if you will understand how fortunate Felix is to have a common surname.” 

 

“No...sorry, but I’m guessing your family doesn’t know about you and Woojin?” Jisung asked. Chan started driving again. 

 

“No...Not sure why, but that hurts most. I don’t care about the fancy dinners or the family gatherings. Those aren’t me. Having to hide myself isn’t me either.” Chan sighed, “I’m sorry I got mad I just..He’s been through a lot and I don’t want him to end up hurt anymore. He’s sensitive, ya know?”

 

Jisung nodded, he had seen some sensitive sides to Felix whether it be sadness or anger, that was just him. “Yeah, he hides his true feelings too sometimes.” Jisung remembered how the younger would get picked on in between classes or papers thrown at his head when the teacher’s back was turned. He would always brush it off with a smile and nod of his head when Hyunjin or him asked if he was okay, his eyes would give him away though. Jisung knows that look because he knows this feeling. 

 

Chan smiled as he pulled into Jisung’s driveway, “It seems you do know a bit about him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONT MIND CHAN HES JUST PROTECTIVE OF HIS BB CUZ LMAO K ILY


	12. Luckily I Had a Good Alibi Since I was in Wisconsin and 12

Hyunjin didn’t want to face his friend. He knew he should and they should have done this a long time ago, but they briefly hit the subject before Jisung said “It’s fine”. So, to say Hyunjin was taken aback by his friend’s sudden outburst in the group chat is an understatement. He felt a squeeze on his hand from his boyfriend, sensing his nerves as they reached closer to Jisung’s house. He adjusted the instrument on his back, accidentally knocking it onto Seungmin.

 

“Ow! Why did you even decide to take band?” The younger asked. Hyunjin had thought about this before signing up for the class and had three (3) reasons for it. 

 

“Well, I was hoping my parents would never sign me up for violin if I did, I wanted the credits, and I wanna be able to play that one sexy song. Maybe to you!” Seungmin laughed at his boyfriend. 

 

“If you pull out your saxophone anytime we are doing anything ‘sexy’ I will propose to you right then and there” Hyunjin smiled. He really did love Seungmin, he was just a tiny bit upset it took them this long to get together, “Maybe if I play it for Jisung he might forgive us sooner.” 

 

Seungmin smiled at him, it was a pity smile, but Hyunjin didn’t need to know that just yet. “I think giving him a sincere apology will be better, love.”

 

Hyunjin adjusted his instrument again and nodded, kicking a rock on the pavement. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been to his house.”

 

“Really? You two are almost inseparable.”

 

“Yeah..we drifted apart outside of school, so we never hang outside of it or the group chat. We barely even text and I wanna fix that, but anxiety is a bitch.”

 

“Mm...We are going to fix that right now though.”

 

The rest of their now three minute walk was in silence, Seungmin rubbing Hyunjin’s hand with his thumb soothingly. The older knocked on the door to the house and let go of Seungmin’s hand once the door opened. 

 

Hyunjin immediately jumped onto Jisung the moment he opened the door, tears and apologies already flooding from him. Jisung held onto the older, tears of his own threatening to spill. The last time they held each other like this was in middle school. Seungmin only stood there as he watched the former best friends have their moment. 

 

The three entered the living room and sat on the floor around the coffee table that had been pushed to the side for what, Hyunjin assumed, was his hang out spot with Felix, judging by the blankets and empty popcorn bag on the floor. 

 

“So…” Jisung began, unsure of what exactly to say. Thankfully for the trio Seungmin is actually skilled in the Korean language. 

 

“We should have talked about this a long time ago and not just briefly like we did. Now it’s been bottled up and it’ll be messier to fix, but..”

 

“It’s fine,” Jisung interrupted, Hyunjin still sniffling softly, “It just hurt a lot to see my only two friends leave me all of a sudden. I didn’t know if I did anything wrong and Minho suddenly dropping out and not saying anything for  _ months _ made me more scared. I’d bring him up to his mom and she would just..get emotional, so I assumed the worst.”

 

“We’re so sorry Jisung. We shouldn’t have abandoned you and it sucks we have to have this conversation, but I’m glad we are so that nothing like this happens in the future.” Hyunjin said. He still had a few tears rolling down his cheeks, but he was much more calm than earlier. Jisung nodded. 

 

“We should have noticed how it affected you earlier.” Seungmin added on. It hurt. It hurt how they admitted they never noticed. Jisung third wheeled them whenever they did hang out, so he ended up drifting away from that two. They weren’t even dating at the time either! It hurt and he felt tears in his eyes, but he was going to forgive them. 

 

“I just-just hope we can hang out a-again as f-friends,” Jisung choked out in between sobs. Hyunjin only cried more and even Seungmin let a few tears lose as the three friends hugged. 


	13. Okay! See You at Improv Practice!

**bring back blues clues (2:08 am)**

 

**-shrek has changed the chat name to minho please stop or I will die!-**

 

**shrek**

h

h

h

h

h

h

h

h

h

h

h

h

h

h

 

**BAM chan**

?

 

**shrek**

go tf to bed

 

**BAM chan**

I was 

 

**shrek**

boi 

me too!

 

**BAM chan**

k

so

chat name?

 

**shrek**

?

o H

=//

im gonna kermit

 

**BAM chan**

??

 

**shrek**

binnie came over

 

**BAM chan**

it’s 2 am?

.

.

.

oh

o h

O H 

ITS A SCHOOL NIGHT

 

**shrek**

I can handle the cats

but this?

HHHHHHHH

 

**chicken god**

when did they finally confess?

 

**shrek**

THEY NEVER DID

DJAHDH

CHANGBIN CAME OVER AND WAS LIKE YO IM WANTIN SOME DICC

AND MINHO SAID

AND I QUOTE

“I FELT THAT”

 

**big chungus**

ew

 

**BAM chan**

go to bed mr

 

**big chungus**

no fuck you im sick

 

**BAM chan**

WHEN?

 

**big chungus**

WHY ELSE WOULD I BE AWAKE

 

**BAM chan**

FUCK

BRB

 

**chicken god**

f

 

**Satan**

can you guys shut up

 

**shrek**

yeah were sexting stop

 

**BAM chan**

EXCUSE ME?

 

**shrek**

NO WAIT IM JOKING

A FUNNY HA HA

 

**Satan**

its 2 am go the fuck to sleep

 

**big chungus**

nah man

this is a party

where jisung

_ @Tippy Toe _

_ @Tippy Toe _

_ @Tippy Toe _

_ @Tippy Toe _

_ @Tippy Toe _

_ @Tippy Toe _

 

**Tippy Toe**

tf you want

 

**big chungus**

=( 

attention

 

**Tippy Toe**

felix my love

my husband

my 

uh

meatball

 

**BAM chan**

meatball?

 

**big chungus**

sppagghettie and meatball

spagghedi

spahgeti

sp

a

 

**shrek**

take your time

 

**big chungus**

long rice

 

**Tippy Toe**

I am

im

a marshmallow matey

 

**big chungus**

lmao a what

———

**BAM chan (2:18 am)**

 

**Tippy Toe**

CHAN

WHAT DO I DO

HELP

LEMME DATE HIM

BLEASE

 

**BAM chan**

I never said you couldnt I just dont think itd be a good idea

 

**Tippy Toe**

oof too bad im gay and need constant attention

 

**BAM chan**

wow just like felix

just get to know him better first

okay?

 

**Tippy Toe**

whatever captain

 

**BAM chan**

shut

your little gay 

mouth

 

**Tippy Toe**

sorry was that too kinky for you? 

———

 

**big chungus (2:23 am)**

 

**Tippy Toe**

hey if someone were to ask you out how would you want it done

just curious

 

**big chungus**

??

lmao?¿

a letter I guess

with like why they like me? idk I can keep a letter forever so I can look back at it whenever I want to

ya know?

 

**Tippy Toe**

cute

———

**BAM chan (2:25 am)**

 

**-Tippy Toe sent 1 image!-**

 

**Tippy Toe**

YOU MEAN LIKE THIS???¿¿

 

**BAM chan**

nO

————

 

**minho please stop or I will die (5:20 am)**

 

**shrek**

CAN WE GET AN F IN THE CHAT FOR MINHOS NE C K

 

**Beannie**

STFU

 

**chicken god**

F

 

**BAM chan**

f

 

**Satan**

F

 

**Meanhoe**

hhhhhhh

 

**chicken god**

so are you two finally dating now?

 

**shrek**

yeah I heard IT

 

**Meanhoe**

STOP. 

I MAY BE A S L UT BUT THIS SHIT EMBARRASSES ME SOMETIMES. 

 

**shrek**

LMAO

 

**BAM chan**

dont bully my bro

 

**shrek**

no

 

**Meanhoe**

I breathed. 

 

**shrek**

FUCK YOU NO

OUR ROOMS ARE RIGHT NEXT TO EACHOTHER

AND U 

ARE

SO LOUD

I CANT HANDLE THAT

GO TO BINNIE S HOUSE NEXT TIME

 

**Beannie**

but my parents live there

 

**shrek**

GOOD!

YOU CAN TRY OUT SOME KINKS IM SURE MINHO IS INTO

 

**Meanhoe**

you can walk to school if you want bitch. 

 

**shrek**

good luck trying to walk down the apartment steps bitch

 

**Meanhoe**

we have an elevator here?

 

**shrek**

maybe if you weren’t busy gettin dicked down and got snacks with me at 4 am you would know its out of order

 

**Satan**

wtf

we may have lost one baby but we still have felix here

 

**shrek**

where is felix =(

he usually in the chat in the mornings

 

**BAM chan**

hes a bit sick

so hes still asleep

 

**Meanhoe**

no not my sweet summer child. 

fever?

 

**BAM chan**

102.3 

it was 99.9 last night

 

**shrek**

=(((

poor babey

 

**Satan**

damn

get that boy some ice

 

**BAM chan**

no he’d just eat it

 

**Beannie**

wHat

 

**chicken god**

some people eat ice Changbin

 

**Beannie**

thats weird

 

**Satan**

are you staying home with him?

 

**BAM chan**

….

ffffFFUCK

 

**Satan**

CHAN

 

**shrek**

OH MY GOD DID U FORGET YOU GOTTA CARE FOR SICK CHILDREN

 

**chicken god**

ah yes

a fuckin idiot

 

**Meanhoe**

my sweet summer child doesn't deserve this.

 

**chicken god**

I am

morosexual

 

**Beannie**

he eats ice

let him perish

 

**BAM chan**

  1. H H H H H



I like

HAVE to go to school today

and mum aint here to take care of him oh mebxhjajs

fuck

fuck

fuck

 

**Beannie**

bitch switched his keybord to english halfway through that

someone translate that

 

**shrek**

uh

idk wtf a mum is

or what a mebxhjajs?

idk english is weird

but yeah felix is on his own

 

**Tippy Toe**

FUCK

FUCK

FUCK

FUCK

FUCK

FUCK

we start gym today

 

**shrek**

FUCK

 

**BAM chan**

what’s wrong with that

 

**Tippy Toe**

forgot some people are athletic

im probs the least athletic person here

also lisa and rose are in my gym period

those gays smfh

they cool but call my pussyboy

 

**BAM chan**

no

its felix

bitch can’t even get up the steps without being out of breath

 

**Meanhoe**

I felt that. 

also

rose and lisa are like the straightest people?

 

**Tippy Toe**

LMAOO THEY BEEN DATING FOR LIKE 2 MONTHS

also

the one day I wake up early chan aint even here for me yet

 

**BAM chan**

sorry my baby is dying rn

 

**Tippy Toe**

wh

 

**chicken god**

scroll up

 

**Tippy Toe**

no

=/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im double posting cus im boutta be a busy ass drama kid


	14. Is it an E? Or is it a 3?

Jisung missed Felix. He was so  _ bored _ without him. Sure, he has Hyunjin and things aren’t awkward with him anymore, but sometimes his face annoyed Jisung. It was too handsome of a face. No, he wanted to see an angelic face instead of a handsome. If he wanted to see Minho he’d have to look at a rat.

 

So, there Jisung was hanging halfway out the classroom window, swinging his arms as the cool spring wind hit him. He could see into a few classrooms and he knew they could see him, but he didn’t care. 

 

“I see our lovestruck squirrel is lonely today?” Hyunjin said in a teasing voice. Jisung slowly slid his body back into the classroom, now laying on the floor. 

 

“No idea what you mean.” He replied not moving his face from the floor. 

 

“Well, you could be studying for the test we have after this break, but instead you are hanging out the window like you did back when you liked Minho.” Hyunjin explained. 

 

Jisung had to admit, Hyunjin may be one of his dumbest friends, but he was uncharacteristically observant and had a good memory. 

 

“Hwang Hyunjinnie,” Jisung lifted his head from the floor slightly to see his friend better, “you had the option of mindin’ your business or a pretty face when you were born..you chose pretty.”

 

Hyunjin laughed, “Get off the floor Sungie. You don’t know what’s been there!”

 

“No, I’m tired.”

 

“come on, I’ll help you study!” Hyunjin said, walking over to his friend and crouching down, “I’m good at history.”

 

 

Felix was just so  _ fucking  _ bored. A frog had been on his windowsill since he woke up (he named her Ollie) and he was tempted to give her a home in the bathroom at this point. He had a mad headache, so watching a show was out of the question. He wanted to explore if Felix was being honest. He hadn’t really ventured out much besides to Jisung’s house and the park he went to with Jisung. 

Now that Felix thought about it, he did a lot of stuff with Jisung. He did more with Jisung in a month than he has with Chan in a year. 

Felix didn’t mind though, he likes Jisung’s company! Jisung was funny, nice, made Felix smile and-  _ fuck… _

Felix’s eyes widened at his epiphany as he looked at Ollie who only sat there croaking softly. 

  
  
  
  


_ ‘I...I like Jisung!” _


	15. I Need Everybody, All Day Long, to Like Me so Much

Now that Felix thought about it..it made sense. Those two did almost everything together now. Felix who was always at Chan’s side switch to Jisung’s so quickly it gave him whiplash. They clicked so easily it felt fake-what if it was?

 

He felt paranoid now. What if Jisung didn’t care about him and he was just something to fill a void? ‘ _ What void, Felix?’ _

 

Minho. 

 

Jisung has said multiple times that he had a crush on Minho for a long time, but gave up when he saw that the other had feelings for Changbin. 

 

That was it. That was all Felix’s anxiety and paranoia needed to believe it no matter how insane the idea seemed to anyone who would hear it. Felix needed to calm down. Being alone gave him these thoughts a lot and honestly? He just misses his mom. He misses her hugs and how intently she would watch Felix’s hands when be told her about a dream. 

 

He never really went more than maybe three days without her. If she was going on a long trip for work, Felix would come with her. His anxiety started to get worse. If his mom always was with him..why did she let him go so easily? 

 

He took a sip of the water Chan left for him and tried to calm down. ‘ _ Stop being stupid, Felix. It’s nothing like that. Mum still loves you and Jisung isn’t using you.’  _  There was that little voice of “What if?” in his head, but at this point he could tell who was using him and who wasn’t. He was being stupid and paranoid. Stupidly paranoid if you will. 

 

He looked back at his window and saw his frog still there. He pulled out his phone and took a picture. 

 

**BAM chan (12:12 pm)**

 

**-big chungus sent 1 image!-**

 

**big chungus**

this is my frog

 

**BAM chan**

youve lost it cuz

 

**big chungus**

her name is ollie

 

**BAM chan**

mate

 

**big chungus**

my best friend

best mate if you will

 

**BAM chan**

please dont let her inside

 

**big chungus**

hehe

anyways

a more serious topic

 

**BAM chan**

?

you okay?

 

**big chungus**

yeah 

paranoia is a bitch tho so

do you think jisung is using me?

 

**BAM chan**

??

no?

hes different with you yeah

and he instantly tried to connect yeah

but he just likes to have friends and is a good guy

I promise you he would never use you

 

**big chungus**

ok

thanks mate

sorry im just paranoid

 

**BAM chan**

its fine 

how’s your fever?

 

**big chungus**

oh I forgot to check

sorry

 

**BAM chan**

it’s okay

wait till I get home and I’ll check for you

 

**big chungus**

potassium

 

**BAM chan**

just say k like everyone else

 

**big chungus**

no

 

 

 

Felix lied down on his bed and wrapped the light throw blanket Chan had given him as a gift a long time ago. His blankets made him too hot, so he was using the throw blanket for the day. He moved his head to look at the clock, the action making it pound even more than it already was, the time was 12:19. 

 

Felix still had a few hours till anyone would be getting home. He thought about asking Jisung or Hyunjin to ditch the rest of school and “take care” of him, but he started to feel a lot worse than he had a few minutes ago. 

 

He ended up falling asleep not long after, hopefully he would feel slightly better once he woke up. 


	16. Hi, I’m Chip Mulaney I’m Your Father

10:33 pm

 

It was 10:33 at night and Jisung hadn’t even bothered to text Felix all day. He saw Hyunjin texting him and Chan showed them a picture of a frog Felix had sent. Of course Jisung was hoping Felix would get better soon, but he was very concerned about his best friend, Minho. 

 

During lunch Jeongin had noted that Minho, at some point, no one knew when, but he had slipped away from the group and cafeteria. 

 

Hyunjin, who always sits right next to Minho, hadn’t even noticed him leave or the empty seat. Minho came back maybe 10 minutes after a quick look over of the cafeteria. They had immediately looked over at the table where Jin and his friends sit, only to find no Minho. Once Minho got back, Jisung noticed he looked drained. Hyunjin grabbed his hand and offered his water to the older, who drank only a small bit. 

 

Now Jisung was lying on his bed scrolling through his last conversation with his childhood friend. 

 

**Meanhoe (6:36 pm)**

 

**Tippy Toe**

hey

where did you go during lunch?

.

.

.

bitch I saw you just now in the gc

 

**Meanhoe**

It doesnt matter. 

 

**Tippy Toe**

see that just makes me worried tho

so

whered you slip off to?¿

 

**Meanhoe**

Bathroom. 

I just wasn’t feeling so good. 

 

**Tippy Toe**

=/ everyone feelin like shit lately I guess

 

**Meanhoe**

It’s a spring thing. 

 

**Tippy Toe**

fuck spring!

———

 

This just raised more questions for Jisung. Hyunjin obviously seemed to know, so he could ask the older, but Jisung didn’t really know how to approach that. Minho seemed to be hiding something and Jisung didn’t know what. Hyunjin seemed to know exactly what to do with the older that it shocked Jisung. He had never really seen Minho not feeling well because he never did, but Hyunjin seemed to have a ‘Take Care of Your Minho’ guide memorized. Guess that’s just some roommate perks?

 

Jisung finally decided to contact Felix, it was more as a distraction from Minho than a ‘wanting to contact your crush’ way. 

 

**big chungus (10:35 pm)**

 

**Tippy Toe**

lix how are you doinn

.

.

.

pay attention to me or im divorcing you

 

**big chungus**

im sorry

I just woke up

 

**Tippy Toe**

nO DONT APOLOGIZE 

I WAS JOKING 

 

**big chungus**

o

soz

anyways

do you wanna see my frog??

 

**Tippy Toe**

yes! 

 

**-big chungus sent 1 image-**

 

**big chungus**

her name is ollie!

I love her!

 

**Tippy Toe**

amazing!!!

————

 

Jisung smiled. Chan had already shown everyone the frog, but Felix seemed excited to show off his new friend. He felt a flutter in his stomach as he imagined the smile Felix probably had. 

 

This was so weird for him. Normally it took Jisung a long time to care for people the way he does for Felix. It took maybe two months when it came to Chan and the others and it took maybe a month for Minho. Last time he felt so much love for someone so quickly was with Hyunjin and Seungmin and he ended up getting left behind-but that was cleared up now and there was no point dwelling on it. 

 

Felix was different from everyone. He instantly wanted to be his friend. Yeah he thought Felix was cute from the start and that motivated him, but the fact he knew he had money didn’t (he knew that was the reason people wanted to be his friend when the aussie first arrived). He wants to get to know Felix, he wants to hold Felix, he wants to be the one who gets to hear his problems. Chan has been the one doing those for years, sure he has cousin privileges, but Jisung wants to give Felix a different type of love. The type of love Chan can’t give Felix. He wants to to hold his hand, kiss him, and maybe one day do a bit more. 

 

Chan had that with Woojin. 

 

Hyunjin had that with Seungmin. 

 

Minho had that with Changbin. 

  
  


Yeah, he wants to date Felix and is trying to know him better, but if he was faced with asking him out and knowing he would say ‘yes’ Jisung would be too hesitant that he backs out. 

 

So yeah, what if he likes Felix? He would go behind anyone’s back to be with him at this point. Chan could threaten (not that he ever would) to kick him out of 3racha and he would take that. He just wants to make Felix happy now. He wants to because he knows he had no one to do that for him. He wants to because he wants to prove he is something better than what his ex made him believe. 


	17. No More Equivocating. You Have to Commit.

**shrek** **(3:05 am)**

 

**Tippy Toe**

felix has a nice ass

 

**shrek**

?

ok

go tell him that

.

.

.

jisung?

 

 

**big chungus (3:06 am)**

 

**Tippy Toe**

you have a nice ass

 

**big chungus**

we been knew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thats it. thats the chapter.


	18. In Terms of Instant Relief Canceling Plans is Like Heroin

Felix felt so much better once Sunday came around. His fever went down from a whopping 103.7 to a full 99.9! And boy was he ecstatic about that! Felix’s aunt even let him keep his frog since they still had an old tank from when they owned fish. So yeah, Ollie was there to stay now. 

 

Felix had finally explored the house in its entirety. He explored mainly the backyard, since he had only sat under the tree with Woojin and Chan. He hadn’t noticed how much it stood out from the rest of the house. The backyard was an old fashion korean design with paths and water buckets, but it was also modernized with a group barbecue center, and there was also some flower garden. Felix found a rather nice tree that was growing around soft grass. Chan had his more hanging tree, but Felix found comfort under the fruit tree.

 

Inside the house he found his aunt’s room, an office, a door to the attic, and some storage room. That was mainly it of the house, but he enjoyed the outdoors the most. He could tell Chan only stuck with the tree out there because Felix found some amazing spots out there and a ladder leaning against the building under his room’s window. If he hopped the fence there was a small pond, probably where Ollie came from. If you climbed the tree you couldn’t see far because of the big houses, but he could  _ just _ see the top of Jisung’s house if he craned his neck far enough.

 

He hadn’t texted anyone in a while. The group chat was active of everyone except Chan and Jeongin. The younger didn’t have his phone still so it was understandable he wouldn’t text, but Chan wasn’t even talking to Felix. He was always in his room, out with Woojin, or some other place where Felix assumed was the studio. Felix just wanted to spend time with his cousin, but after friday he started to act weird. 

 

It was when Felix was sitting on the floor of his room in the evening, Ollie climbing up his arm, that Chan finally spoke to him for the first time in two days. Felix always kept his door wide open during the day, so it was easy for anyone to grab his attention. 

 

“Hey,” Chan stood in the doorway of the room. Felix looked at him and smiled, getting up to put Ollie back in her tank. He turned back to his cousin and his smile dropped to concern when he saw the serious expression on his face. Felix sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him for Chan to sit down. 

 

“Umm..You’re dad called. I tried to say you don’t want anything to do with him, but he wouldn’t give up trying to get me to give you the phone. And..he said your mum got a restraining order on him for the both of you because he tried getting into your house while he was drunk.” Chan explained slowly to Felix. Felix only stared at his feet and twiddled his thumbs. Chan continued, “I know he isn’t a good person, but..he is trying to fight over custody for you, Lix.”

 

Felix’s eyes widened. That’s right. His parents never went to court for custody. It had been in the moment and his dad just didn’t want his daughters to be around a gay person, so he took them and left. 

 

“I’m sorry, Lixie. I’m sure your mum and my mum will get this taken care of.” Chan said softly. Felix looked at Chan in confusion. What did his aunt have to do with this? Then it hit him. Chan’s mom is a lawyer, so his mom must of gotten Chan’s on her side for the case. Chan patted his back softly and left, closing the door softly behind him. 

 

Why did his dad want custody of him? He wanted to get rid of him, but now he wants him? 

 

He was angry and scared. He didn’t know what his dad  _ wanted _ from him. He wanted some sense of comfort, so he pulled out his phone and opened the first contact he could think of. 

 

**Tippy Toe (9:32 pm)**

 

**big chungus**

hey

come over?

 

**Tippy Toe**

right now?

lmao its kinda late aint it?

 

**big chungus**

please?

i want your company

 

**Tippy Toe**

yeahokay

berightthere

 

**big chungus**

go in through the backyard

theres a 

step

thing

tree step

 

**Tippy Toe**

a ladder?

 

**big chungus**

oh is that what the korean word is?


	19. I Know You’ll Want Fries if I Get Fries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY I MENTION EDS AT THE END SO ILL MARK IT WITH *

When Jisung said he would he right there he meant he was _booking_ _it_ to the australian household. He nearly jumped over the entire fence once he got there. He caught his breath and looked for the ladder Felix mentioned. He almost called out a joke, but then realized if Felix wanted him to go in through the back that he probably didn’t want anyone to know he was here. Jisung found the ladder, or tree step as Felix called it, he climbed up it and tapped on the window quietly. 

 

The aussie quickly made his way over and opened the window for Jisung and the other crawled in quietly. Felix closed the window quietly and nearly shoved himself into Jisung’s arms. 

 

“Woah, hey hey, you okay?” Jisung asked as he rubbed the younger’s back. It wasn’t until now that Jisung noticed the younger was only slightly shorter (from the lack of sleep and exercise Felix got as a kid) and he has a  _ very _ small frame. Jisung thought he wasn’t built compares to Chan, but compares to Felix? He could run a marathon while carrying Felix and he wouldn’t be affected by it. 

 

Jisung walked Felix to his bed and sat them both down on it. Felix almost immediately crawled onto Jisung’s lap and the older felt his heart  _ burst!  _

 

The moonlight was hitting Felix almost perfectly, illuminating his Freckles and cute nose. Jisung could kiss him right there, but he had more important things to do right now. The main thing being if he was okay. 

 

“Lix, you okay?” Felix nodded slightly then started to shake his head. He climbed over Jisung to get his phone off his pillow and started to type away. The blue light looked amazing on him too. 

 

_ ‘my dad is trying to get custody of me after not wanting me and im scared. I dont want to go anywhere near him’ _

 

Jisung read the message. Then he read it again to make sure he read it correctly, then his jaw dropped and he looked at the younger in shock. 

 

“Oh, Lix,” He started, “It’ll be okay. He won’t hurt you.” And Felix just collapsed onto him, holding him tight. He wasn’t crying, but his head was pounding, so maybe he wasn’t thinking when he put his legs between Jisung’s and rested his head on his shoulder. They just laid there for a few minutes, Jisung rubbing random shapes onto the younger’s back and Felix had finally calmed down.

 

He looked up to the older and Jisung  _ melted.  _ The moon light was hitting Felix  _ perfectly  _ now. He was in a full angelic form. His strawberry blond hair was shining from the moonlight, the constellations on his face were so bright, and the planets that were his eyes were shining so brightly, and his lips,  _ oh his lips _ , they looked perfect. Jisung just couldn’t help himself when he opened his mouth to speak. 

 

“Hey Lixie? Can...can you help me with some history? I’m having trouble remembering names” 

 

Felix looked at him for a second and nodded. Jisung’d be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed that he couldn’t get the words out, but he didn’t know how Felix felt about him. He didn’t know if Felix wanted to continue being only friends, afterall he doesn’t know Felix as well as he knows someone like Minho. Felix could be the way he is with Jisung with everyone. 

 

They just laid on the bed for half an hour. Felix on top of Jisung getting his back rubbed and every once in awhile the older would say some sort of short anecdote. It was when Felix let out the first yawn that Jisung decided it would be best for him to head home. 

 

The moonlight still hit Felix perfectly and he smiled up at Jisung when he sat up and carefully placed the tired boy on the bed and covered him with a blanket. Jisung quietly crawled out the window and hopped the fence again enjoying the fresh spring night air on his walk home. 

  
  
  


 

**

**shrek (10:08 pm)**

 

**shrek**

chan

minho ha sbeen in the bathroom fir a longass time and I dunno what t o do

he isn t opening up

 

**BAM chan**

??

what do you mean?

he might just have an upset stomach jinnie

 

**shrek**

no that d not it

we had. a potluck for danc e club

and he ate a l ot

then we came home and I saw him go in the bathrokm 

and I trie d to go in just know but it was lokced and hes still there

 

**BAM chan**

hyunjin

calm down

hell be okay

it might just be something he ate

 

**shrek**

CHAN THAT S F NOT IT 

UAVE U NEVE R WONDERED WHY HE S SO THIN?? 

AND EHY HE WORKS HARDER THAN ANYOEN WHEN IT COMES TO DANCE

he works harder than hoseok and it hurt s to watch

 

**BAM chan**

hyunjin

are you saying what I think youre saying

about minho

 

**shrek**

I wish I was nt

 

**BAM chan**

hyunjin,,,

you do too dont you

thats why you never eat at lunch

oh,,thats why you gave him your water when he slipped away that day

we could help him but he never came for it,,

 

**shrek**

hhhh


	20. Ima Push ‘Em

The conversation only escalated from there. Hyunjin explained when everything started, how everything has been going on, and Chan tried his best to convince Minho and Hyunjin to both talk to a professional, but he knew the two had limited money. Everything was so hard for the two of them, Chan wanted to punch their parents for treating them the way they did. Hyunjin was forced out of his house for being gay and Minho too, but his situation was much worse that he dropped out of school for two years, and pretty much dropped from the earth according to Jisung. It was all so hard Chan didn’t think it could get worse for them, but this? This was just a cruel joke being played on the two boys and the blond  _ really _ wished he could help his friends more. 

 

Chan skimmed through the chat one more time and threw his phone at his closet. The noise startled Berry awake and normally he would apologize to her, but he was  _ pissed _ . He was pissed at himself, pissed at the younger boys’ families, pissed he hadn’t noticed anything about Hyunjin or Minho sooner. There was probably stuff about Felix he never realized either. Or Jisung, or Changbin, Jeongin, Seungmin,  _ god _ maybe even Woojin. It made him even more mad at himself, he wants to be a friend there for everyone, but he could barely have even seen the signs. He was with Minho everyday since the younger started high school. How could he not notice the extended periods of time he would slip away? 

 

He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn’t notice the door quietly slip open. He jolted back to reality when he felt the bed dip slightly. It was Felix. 

 

“Why are you still awake?” Chan snapped. Felix flinched at the foreign tone in his cousin’s voice. It was more than rare for Chan to snap at Felix or yell at him, but he was already so mad at himself and the stress from school finally caught up and he just let it go. 

 

“Go back to bed you already missed enough days,” Chan stood up and went to his closet to grab his phone, “you can see your fuckin’ boyfriend again tomorrow too, he’d love that! I’m sure you’ve been begging to get on your knees to see him too.” He heard a small, breathy noise from Felix as he set his phone down on his desk. He looked over at his cousin and just saw Felix staring at him in pain. 

 

Chan sighed, “I’m sorry..I just-“ Felix ran out the room before he could continue, “Felix-! Shit!” 

 

Felix quickly ran into his room and locked the door. It wasn’t the worst thing he heard in his life, but it did still hurt. It came from Chan for fucks sake and it was true! He wanted to see Jisung so badly that he snuck him inside, cuddles him, and debated kissing him! He  _ really  _ wanted to kiss Jisung, but he didn’t want to ruin what they have. How did Chan do this with Woojin?

 

He heard a soft knock on his door, but he remained in his bed, holding the pillow that smelled like Jisung now. 

 

“Felix? I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. I just finally snapped from stress and that wasn’t fair to you. Can I come in?” Felix knew Chan wasn’t making an excuse with the stress, it was true and Felix knew that just as well as anyone. He contemplated for a second on letting his cousin in.

 

He slid off the bed and opened the door once he heard soft footsteps receding. The door opened with a  _ click! _ from being unlocked, Chan immediately turning his head back to see, Berry at his heels. Chan sighed softly in relief and quickly walked back to Felix who stepped aside to let him into the room. Felix sat down on the bed, Berry hoping on shortly after, making herself comfortable in the center of the bed.

 

Chan walked over to the opened window and lingered there shortly before closing it, “It’s kinda cold outside and you’re still recovering. You should keep that closed for now.” he explained softly. Felix nodded, not looking up from his hands. Chan sighed and sat down next to the younger. “I’m sorry Felix..I really did have no right to say what I did. You don’t deserve that. It’s just stressful trying to do so much at once. School, making sure my friends are well, and keeping you satisfied is always a challenge,” Chan added the tease successfully making the younger boy smile, “The stress finally caught up when-well when something happened and I got mad at myself and took that out on you. You already get teased enough in the group chat so hearing it from me must of hurt. I’m sorry.”

 

Felix smiled and glanced up slightly at Chan. He was right it did hurt to hear his cousin say that Felix wanted to get on his knees for Jisung, but he understood he was stressed. Felix already went behind Chan’s back and let Jisung in, so it would be believable, but no. It didn’t hurt him when teased in the chat room so why should he let this affect him? Chan held out his fist which Felix returned. The two smiling at each other fully now (Chan still looked guilty). The older ruffled the younger’s hair slightly before standing up, Berry who was very comfortable on the bed stayed. It was nice that she was finally warming up to Felix. The two cousins wished each other goodnight before Chan left and Felix cuddled up to Berry. Felix was so forgiving it hurt Chan. The younger didn’t have what so many people do and it broke his heart how voices, including his own, have hurt Felix and he does nothing but forgive. 


	21. WHUM WHUM WHAT’S NEW PUSSYCAT

**minho please stop or I will die (5:20 am)**

 

**-Satan’s Summons changed the chat name to the baby is back!-**

**-shrek changed the chat name to backstreets back!-**

 

**Satan’s Summons**

IM BACK BITCHES

 

**Shrek**

why

 

**Satan’s Summons**

oh

I see

 

**big chungus**

YAAAAY JEONGIN

 

**Satan’s Summons**

THANK YOU FELIX

IM BACK CUS I GOT A DATE AND MY DAD DOESN T WANT ME TO GET MURDERED

 

**Beannie**

you plannin on gettin murdered tonight?

 

**Satan’s Summons**

nah

not the first date

f thatd be hot tho

maybe the second one

but he gotta get me dinner first

 

**Satan**

who is my gremlin going on a date with?

I had first dibs

 

**shrek**

=(

 

**Satan**

damn you right I cant do that to you bb

 

**shrek**

=)

 

**Satan’s Summons**

you know

chenle

the dude I been thirsten over since the school year started

 

**shrek**

OMG

REALLY

 

**Satan’s Summons**

hehehe

 

**BAM chan**

my son,,,

going on his first date

 

**Satan’s Summons**

are you proud of me?

 

**BAM chan**

yes,,,

 

**chicken god**

just be home before 10:00

 

**Satan’s Summons**

ew

no

im comin home when I feel like it tf

 

**BAM chan**

oh

 

**Meanhoe**

minho thinks

minho

m

minho thinks

 

**Satan**

I havent seen tired minho in the chat for a long time

 

**Beannie**

what does he think bb

 

**Meanhoe**

minho thinks he is going to skip today

 

**chicken god**

no he wont. 

 

**Meanhoe**

no

minho did not have a good night

 

**shrek**

I think

im gonna sit this out too

soz sungie

 

**Meanhoe**

hyunjinnie you should go. 

you need to study. 

 

**shrek**

you do too

 

**Meanhoe**

eh

ive been thinkin of dropping out soon. 

 

**BAM chan**

really???

youre so good at school you could get into colleges easily

 

**Meanhoe**

I know. 

I just dont know how I feel about completing school. 

 

**BAM chan**

pm me?

 

**Meanhoe**

nah its fine. 

school is just stupid. 

 

**Tippy Toe**

I really felt that

only good thing is I met the love of my life there

 

**big chungus**

who?

 

**Tippy Toe**

changbin

 

**Beannie**

lmao felix fuckin jumped back in when he saw jisung

 

**big chungus**

he is my husband

 

**BAM chan**

felix =((

sorry again =(((

 

**big chungus**

its okay!

ily 

 

**BAM chan**

ily

 

**Beannie**

h?

 

**big chungus**

mind yo business david

 

**Beannie**

=/


	22. This Toothbrush is Bone Dry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i felt like posting again cus im BORED bored today
> 
> ALSO dont worry angst in this will clear up soon,,maybe <3

**backstreets back (9:23 am)**

 

**BAM chan**

I just

failed the shit outta my math test

 

**Meanhoe**

our dear channie

has finally failed something?

sounds really fake.

 

**BAM chan**

so does you having the highest scores of your level

yet here we are

 

**Meanhoe**

felt that.

 

**Satan**

chan I doubt you failed

 

 **chicken** **god**

no

I watched him turn it in five minutes after he got it

 

**BAM chan**

rip my scholarship

 

**big chungus**

YOU GOT THE SCHOLARSHIP??

 

**BAM chan**

yeah??

did I not tell you?

 

**big chungus**

NO?¿

 

**BAM chan**

oh

sorry

theres a lot going on and my mind

he fucked rn

 

**shrek**

how many times

our dear chan

do we gotta tell ya

take care of ur fuckin self

 

**BAM chan**

=(

a lot

I take care of myself during break periods

 

**chicken god**

no you dont!!

you study!!!

 

**big chungus**

off topic but

jisung has like

20 crumpled papers on his desk

 

**shrek**

I tried to take one and he slapped me and called me a whore

 

**Satan**

i’ll beat him up.

 

**shrek**

awww!

baby!

no its my job to beat him up but thanks ilysfm

 

**Satan**

=)

 

**shrek**

=)

 

**Satan**

<3?

 

**shrek**

<3!

 

**Satan**

<3!!

 

**big chungus**

im boutta steal one of these papers

K NVM

I TRIED AND HE FUCKIN SMACKED ME REALLY HARD

 

**BAM chan**

HE DID WHAT

 

**Meanhoe**

I heard my sweet summer child got hurt!

 

**big chungus**

ALSJAKSH

IT S F I N E

 

**shrek**

he is like

near tears

apologizing to felix

I can a l m o s t read the paper he is writing on rn

 

**Tippy Toe**

I DIDNT MEAN TO

I PANICKED

HES OKAY

 

**BAM chan**

BITCH BETTER BE

 

**Tippy Toe**

HE IS!!

ANYWAYS GTG

 

**shrek**

OPE

 

**big chungus**

did you see it??

he is really shielding the paper from me =(

 

**shrek**

yeha I did

its nothin important

just song stuff

 

**Satan**

ngl

jisung been acting weird lately

 

**Beannie**

ur right

chan was acting weird at lunch yesterday

 

**shrek**

maybe ur just stupid

 

**Beannie**

=(

i expected that from minho but not you

speaking of

_ @Meanhoe _

spend time with me coward

 

**Meanhoe**

sorry

I know

im stupid and busy. 

 

**Beannie**

nah its fine

ill just take you out to that diner you like

 

**Meanhoe**

no thats okay. 

im good just hanging at your place. 

 

**Satan**

damn

minho really just turned down his favorite food

and itll be free

————

**Meanhoe** **(9:32 am)**

**Beannie**

hey minnie?

**Meanhoe**

yes that is me. 

**Beannie**

ive noticed you dont eat as much as you used to

and you slip away randomly and now youre refusing me treating you to food?

is everything okay?

**Meanhoe**

yeah

of course

**Beannie**

Minho..

is it really

.

.

.

minho?

**Meanhoe**

ims orry

pleas e dont be mad

**Beannie**

hey hey

its okay

I just want to make sure youre okay

**Meanhoe**

you finally use d the right youre

**Beannie**

did it make you smile?

**Meanhoe**

a littel

idiot

**Beannie**

you gonna be okay?

**Meanhoe**

yeah

**Beannie**

wanna stay at my place for a few nights?

**Meanhoe**

I would but I cant do that to jinnie

**Beannie**

ok

please take better care of yourself

I love you

**Meanhoe**

I WASNT CRYINF BEFORE JUST SHAKINF BUT THAT MADE ME CRY

I LOVE YOU TOO

**Beannie**

=)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> k so like i write these chapters w e e k s in advance and you guys comment quotes that you think are funny and im going back in the story like "damn, i really said that huh?"


	23. There is a HORSE Loose in a Hospital

It was only step one of Jisung’s two part plan. 

 

  1. write a letter
  2. give felix the letter



 

It was simple, right? Well not for Jisung! This was maybe the thirtieth paper he ripped out of his journal this morning. Their teacher decided to give the class a period to themselves as long as everyone was quiet, which they weren’t but the teacher didn’t seem to care. 

 

As Jisung ripped out the next paper he could hear Hyunjin laugh besides him and he could feel Felix’s amused stare at him.

 

“Aaaah! Hyunjinniee!”, Jisung whined, earning a giggle from the older, “how would you write your feelings for someone out?”

 

“Aww is someone going to confess to our lovely Lee Jeno?” Hyunjin teased to which Jisung rolled his eyes. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, sure,” He replied with a smile. Felix’s smile was immediately replaced with a thin line and he suddenly looked bored. It went unnoticed to the other two boys and suddenly Felix couldn’t focus on the study guide he had been working on. 

 

_ ‘Jisung likes someone else.’ _

 

Felix pulled out his phone. They met when he walked Felix home earlier in the year and they exchanged contact information. He hadn’t talked to this person often, but he said if Felix ever needed advice they could talk, so he was going to take it. 

  
  


**Sugaa (9:34 am)**

 

**big chungus**

hey yoongi?

 

**Sugaa**

Ah

Hello, Felix

 

**big chungus**

hi!

I have a small question are you busy?

 

**Sugaa**

I’m just in the library, so no

What’s bothering you kiddo?

 

**big chungus**

well

I like this guy

but he doesnt like me back

but ive noticed he treats me a lot differently than our other friends?

like

nicer and stuff ya know

 

**Sugaa**

Hm

How do you know he doesn’t have mutual feelings?

 

**big chungus**

hes writing a letter for someone else rn

 

**Sugaa**

Oh

I see

I say give it some time

Maybe try to get a bit closer, see what happens, and shoot your shot

 

**big chungus**

but what if he starts going out with this other guy?

 

**Sugaa**

Then you explain that you understand and accept he is in a relationship

I’m not saying you have to, but if I hadn’t with Jimin I think I would have regretted it

 

**big chungus**

what do you mean?

 

**Sugaa**

Ah

Let’s not make this about me

If you tell him and things get uncomfortable tell me, okay?

We aren’t that close but I’d probably be able to knock some sense into him for you

 

**big chungus**

lmao

ok

thanks yoongi

 

**Sugaa**

Of course

Anytime

Also Jungkook says “Hi”

 

**big chungus**

i dont know him but hi!

 

**Sugaa**

Haha

Ah

Librarian needs me

Hope to talk with you soon?

 

**big chungus**

ofc!

 

**Sugaa**

Alright

Give Chan my greetings

 

**big chungus**

aldjajhd

what is this the 1600s

just say tell chan sup

 

**Sugaa**

Alright

Tell Chan I say “Sup”

 

**big chungus**

akndajshaj 

better

smh ur an old man

  
  


“Earth to Felix? Hello?” Jisung waved his hand in front of Felix’s face trying to get his attention. It worked, but ended up startling Felix so much he banged his elbow on the desk, “Ah! You okay?” 

Jisung asked, forgetting what he had been trying to say, concern in his voice. Felix nodded slightly. He felt funny, but mainly upset. He was upset he thought he and Jisung could’ve  _ maybe _ had something special. They were the only two in their inner circle who isn’t dating anyone it almost felt like fate did this itself. But, no, Jisung has feelings for someone Felix has no idea about. 

 

He was going to take Yoongi’s advice. He didn’t know much about Yoongi besides he had to grow up very quickly, so he gives wiser advice than most people. Even Chan listens to his advice. He also knew Yoongi was on student counsel and is a friend of Minho’s. Yoongi was very quiet and didn’t make situations about himself, but he was surprisingly funny behind his mature aura. 

  
Felix was going to give this a week. If by the end of the week nothing happens he was going to tell Jisung about his feelings for him. It almost felt comical how Jisung studied Felix’s face for a second then wrote down something on his paper before folding it up and shoving it into his bag. Hyunjin  _ whooped  _ and gave the boy a high five. Felix turned back to face forward in his desk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i saw endgame today and MATES,,,I AM EMOTIONALLY BROKEN,,,


	24. And I said “No”. You Know, Like a Liar

**** It had been really loud in his last class before lunch and Felix was really feeling the sensory overload and social exhaustion today. He skipped past Hyunjin and Jisung and immediately headed towards the roof. The week was almost over and he had somehow avoided Chan’s talks about how he was acting differently. He had been emotional and distant all week, constantly thinking of Jisung, and texting Yoongi nonstop he was added into his group chat with his six friends where he met Namjoon, Jin, Hoseok (finally), Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook. Felix liked Jimin a lot, he reminded him of his mom. 

 

Felix opened the door to the roof and found the corner on the fence he sat at when he first arrived at the school. It was windy and pollen was everywhere, so no one was outside, It was perfect! Felix sat in his corner and made himself as small as he could. He put his earbuds in and picked at his food. It was left over meat and rice that his aunt made the night before, but Felix couldn’t bring himself to eat. He started thinking of Jimin, which made him start thinking of his mom, which made him start to cry. 

 

He missed his mom  _ so much.  _ He missed Gangnam, he missed coming with his mom to work on Saturdays, he missed his corner the library at his old school, his  _ only _ safe spot there, he missed  _ Australia.  _ He knew people there he could communicate with and then he suddenly got moved from them! 

 

What Felix missed most though was Jisung. He was going to keep things normal he  _ really was _ , but he let his emotions get in the way and started to avoid him maybe a bit too much. He let Yoongi walk him home instead, he skipped out sitting with him at lunch, he ignored him during class, he skipped their thursday movie night, and now it was friday, about to rain outside and windy and here Felix was crying his eyes out into his rice just wanting to see his mom again before the court hearing and possibly not seeing her again. 

 

_ Oh God. The court hearing.  _ Felix had forgotten about that. Everything went numb for a second and then Felix started crying even harder. Breathy, uneven sobs came out of him and Felix just wanted to go  _ home _ . Not in Seoul, not in Gangnam, but in Australia. He wanted his mom, he wanted his sisters, he wanted  _ Jisung _ . 

 

He felt someone sit next to him and take his food out of his hands, setting it down away from him. He felt a pair of hands wrap around him and hold him close. It felt familiar and comforting, Felix cried for a few more minutes before finally calming down slightly. 

 

“Felix?” Oh. It was Jisung. He must have realized Felix was on the roof and came to get him, “Lixie, what’s wrong?” concern was etched in his voice and Jisung handed him his phone to type out onto. Felix typed out everything, except for the parts about the other boy, and handed the phone back. Jisung read it over and sighed. 

 

“Oh Felix...I understand the feeling of wanting to go home. I’m sure you’ll be able to get a train to Gangnam to see your mom soon?” Jisung suggest. Felix nodded, he had been thinking about visiting Gangnam soon. 

 

“Um...now probably isn’t the best time, but maybe it’ll get your mind in a better mindset?” Felix looked up at Jisung in confusion as he rummaged through his bag. Jisung seemed to find what it was he was looking for since his face lit up, “Close your eyes and hold out your hand.” Felix rolled his eyes with a small smile and did as he was told. Jisung placed something on Felix’s hands. It felt like paper. 

 

“Okay, open your eyes!” Felix did and looked down at his hands. It was a letter. It had a nice light red envelope and was addressed to him, “I wrote it a few days ago, but I got worried about what would happen if I gave it to you. You remember when I had all those papers on my desk? Yeah, that was this.” Felix opened it carefully and read what was inside. 

  
  


_ “Felix _

 

_ We haven’t known each other all that long, but you feel really special to me. I asked you how you would want to be asked out once and you said a letter but im bad at writing so here I go I guess.  _

 

_ It was probably when you first arrived and I was instantly WHIPPED like capital W whipped, (is a comma supposed to go there?) and I just needed to get to know you. Everyone started saying how you are just some rich kid but I didnt really listen to that since chan always spoke so highly of you. Then we got to know each other a bit more and I started to get scared. I had a shitty ex and  I still wasnt over minho and I was scared I was going to catch feelings for you. Then you came over for our first movie night and somehow I knew yeah..this is the one. this is the guy I want to be with. this is the cute, funny, frog loving, smart, patient, beautiful guy I want to be with. The guy whos room I want to sneak into from the back window hoping his cousin wont catch me, the guy who has been through shit but is still going with a smile even if it might hurt (I admire you so much)  _

 

_ So, Lee Felix will you be my boyfriend? _

 

_ -Han Jisung _

 

_ (I have no idea where commas go Lixie!)” _

  
Felix laughed, he could point out all the grammatical errors Jisung made, but he wasn’t going to, he even wrote the letter in english. He looked over at Jisung who had such a shy expression. Felix folded the letter and put it back into the envelope before grabbing Jisung’s hand. He brought Jisung’s hand to his face and gave it a soft kiss. He can’t say  _ “I want to be your boyfriend” _ verbally, but actions speak louder than words, so this would work out. Felix only hoped they would work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it finally happened mates 😎 
> 
> and am I still cryin over endgame? yes. am I seein detective pikachu with my crush next week? Y E S


	25. STREETSMARTS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im posting again today as a thanks for almost 600 kudos! and I missed posting once this got to 69 bookmarks and 420 kudos! lets aim for 666 kudos! =)!!

Gym class was the epitome of hell. Felix wanted nothing more than to sit on the floor instead of playing volleyball with the  _ entire _ class. He wasn’t good at sports..except for swimming, but everyone is good at swimming so what’s the point in counting it? Yeah, he could dance, but he didn’t do it regularly like Hyunjin and Minho. The thing he hated most about gym class was the bullying. 

 

It was easier to get away with it than it was in the classroom (because how do you explain to Hwang Hyunjin that the paper hitting Felix for the third time was an accident? You don’t.), but in the gymnasium it was just fair game. Anyone could trip him, throw a ball at him, shove him, and call it an accident. And that’s exactly what people did. Jackson was a student aid in this gym class, but he was always talking to someone, so Felix never bothered him from some kid shoving him (he felt it was too petty). 

 

So that’s how he ended up in the nurse’s office, nose bleeding and sore from a volleyball getting hit to his face a bit too hard, Hyunjin, Jackson and somehow Chan ended up here, standing angrily next to him, talking to the nurse. She went back into her office after saying not much could be done besides to let it happen and drink water. Chan sighed and glanced over to Jackson who was comforting Felix as he fought off tears from falling. 

 

“Felix…” Chan sighed, and the tears fell from Felix’s eyes, Jackson held him a bit closer. “ _ Jacks, do you know if it was done on purpose?” _

 

“ _ Yeah, The opposite team wasted a point just to hit him.”  _ Jackson explained what he saw happen in english and Hyunjin seemed to understand with minimal struggle based on the way his facial expression changed to concern and anger. Felix started to feel sick, he had been feeling that way a lot recently. He should probably ask Chan to take him to his doctor back in Gangnam. 

 

The youngest in the room grabbed another tissue, the blood cleared up a bit which was a good sign, but it was still bleeding quite a bit. 

 

“Felix,” Chan started softly, Felix looked up at him, “Do you know who hit the ball?” 

 

Felix squinted his eyes in contemplation, he didn’t know many people besides his friends, Jackson and Mark, Yoongi’s friends, the boy Jeongin just started dating, and these girls named Mina and Chaeyoung. Jackson was holding his hand (he learned the older was rather touchy) and Felix just wished it was Jisung instead. 

 

Felix shook his head after a second of mock contemplation and signed out as best he could with one hand  _ “he had dark hair” _ . Chan smiled slightly, glad to know his cousin was still making jokes. 

 

“Felix, saying it was someone with dark hair when we live in  _ korea _ doesn’t help much.”

 

Jackson laughed loudly at what Chan had said and patted Felix on the back, “I’m going to head back to the gym, Hyunjin you should come back too.” 

 

The younger nodded and followed the older out the room and into the hallway. Chan stayed with Felix until his nose stopped bleeding and he was free to go back to class. 

 

Felix quietly slipped back into the gym and saw everyone was done with the class game and was now doing their own thing, he quickly spotted Hyunjin and Jisung sitting down against the wall and made his way over to them. 

 

“Lixie! How’s your nose baby?” Jisung called out to him once he was close.  _ Baby?  _ Felix smiled slightly at the pet name and sat next to his boyfriend. 

 

“Baby? When did that- Ohhhh..I see” Hyunjin smirked at the two and Jisung became flustered, “When did this happen?”

 

“I dunno like two hours ago?” 

 

“Glad you finally did it then- Felix he would go on and on every day about how you just look so-“

 

“ANYWAYS! Jeongin! He has a boyfriend too now! That’s cool!” Jisung’s face was entirely red and Felix poked his cheek, smiling. 

 

“Ah, careful Sungie. Not many people are a fan of Innie being gay.” Jisung’s reddened cheeks faded quickly at that and he traced shapes into the floor. 

 

“It’s not fair,” Jisung started, he looked angry now, but still calm in a way, “people here are so biased over who is gay.”

 

Felix tilted head in confusion while Hyunjin only nodded. 

 

“It’s like,” Jisung continued, “No one cared about someone like Yoongi or Lisa being gay, but some people,” Jisung lowered his voice slightly, “Some people don’t like how Chan is gay, so he keeps him and Woojin as nothing more than friends at school and he’s scared they’ll get caught somewhere public, so they only really date in the comfort of their homes.” Jisung’s voice went back to normal level, “I think that’s why Chan is so excited to graduate...but anyways! Jeongin gets bullied for being gay, but no one cares about Minho being the definition of flaming?”

 

“Yeah, I don’t get it either. I’m sure it has something to do with a person’s popularity or even looks- because no one cares about Yuta being bi but people care about Dowoon, so..” Hyunjin added, “I dunno who cares-“

 

“I care!” Jisung interrupted. 

 

Hyunjin smiled at the younger and continued talking, “I dunno if it’s because I had to grow up faster, but it’s all just petty high school drama, so Felix don’t think too much about what happened today. People are just petty.” Felix nodded at the other. 

 

He didn’t really know much about Hyunjin besides he was popular and lives with Minho. They had similar mindsets in a way, maybe it came from living together? But he was sure he heard Minho say something along the lines of “because I had to grow up faster” from Minho too. Felix wanted to say something, but there was a ‘no phones’ policy in gym, so he couldn’t. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bros I fuckin love exercising but gym class F U C K S me Up anyways listen to A.C.E they just had a comeback and havin another one this month


	26. Dum Da Dum It’s Not Unusual!

**backstreets back (2:34 pm)**

 

**BAM chan**

damn i just wanted to go home but my teacher said not chan

but bang chan

meet me after school

 

**Satan’s Summons**

study next time

Dipshit

 

**BAM chan**

why did you capitalize dipshit

whatever anyways

 

**Tippy Toe**

Im better than all of you

 

**BAM chan**

hes letting my retake my test- jisung what

 

**Tippy Toe**

I said im better than all of you

 

**big chungus**

Blease No

 

**Tippy Toe**

wait really?

 

**big chungus**

nah you can say it

 

**Tippy Toe**

felix is leaving us for gangnam and im goin with him

 

**shrek**

WHAT

DOMT LEAVE ME

ILL FUCKIN CRY

 

**big chungus**

NO IM NOT SKALD

JISUNG AND I ARE DATING NOW

 

**BAM chan**

WHAT

FUCK THE TEST

LEE FELIX

LEE YONGBOK

F E L I X

 

**Satan’s Summons**

AKDSKSKKSSKKSKSS

Y O N G B O K

 

**Meanhoe**

your korean name is

Yongbok?

 

**Satan’s Summons**

SNSSKKSKSJSKSJ

 

**big chungus**

THAT WAS THE BIGGEST BETRAYEL SO GUESS I GOTTA KMS NOW

 

**Tippy Toe**

cant do that i havent given you a kith

 

**big chungus**

wtf is a kith

 

**Tippy Toe**

a kiss? Lmao??

everyone knows that

 

**BAM chan**

Korean aint his first

 

**big chungus**

ENGLISH IS MY FIRST LANGUAGE STUPID I DONT KNOW A LOT OF SLANG

 

**Meanhoe**

english. 

 

**Tippy Toe**

OH MY GOD I GET IT IM DUMB   
.

.

.

**BAM chan**

that test was really fuckin easy I guess im just stupid =/

—————

 

Felix waited at the gates of the school like he did everyday, waiting for Jisung. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t just go the library with everyone else at this point, maybe he just liked the routine they had. Or maybe he liked that it was because of Chan doing something after school that one day that let him and Jisung get closer and eventually dating. It made Felix think, would he still not be friends with the seven if that hadn’t happened? Would he still be eating lunch on the roof? No, not that last one he got bullied too much up there so he would have probably gone into the chorus room like he did that one day. He probably wouldn’t have met a lot of the people he has if Chan hadn’t gotten off his ass and went straight to the car with Felix.

 

Felix clutched his bag tighter when he heard a group of voices that sounded familiar. They weren’t his friends, but people from his class and Felix didn’t really want to interact with them that much. He quietly went to the other side of the brick column holding the gate in place. When did this start to happen? When did Felix start to become afraid of his classmates? Was it because of what Jisung and Hyunjin were talking about in gym? Or was it because he could feel himself slowly caving in from the bullying?

 

All Felix knew was that he started staying out of his classroom more often and rumors about him started to spread even more. He knew Yoongi was in the library for his classes (He was told he takes online classes at the school because of severe social anxiety) so he went up there during the last class period since their teacher let them have the period to themselves. 

 

His eyes shut involuntarily when the voices reached him and he pressed himself onto the brick wall to hide himself. Felix held his breath when he heard “Jisung”, “Rich kid”, and “being fags”. He didn’t care about himself being called slurs at this point, but he didn’t want Jisung being called that.

 

His hiding seemed to work (because they went the other way) he turned his head and saw Jisung, Chan, and Changbin on their way to the gate, Felix placed himself back in front of the brick before anyone could notice his hiding, even though Changbin had looked directly at him. 

 

“Hey, Lixie!” Jisung called out, Felix turned his head to face the trio and immediately his heart melted when he saw Jisung’s smile and he knew he probably had the goofiest grin on his face.

 

“We were going to head to the studio if you want to come, Felix.” Chan offered, he added quietly to his cousin, “It’s supposed to storm tonight so I’d rather you come than be left alone.” 

 

Felix nodded at his cousin’s offer and linked arms with Jisung, he didn’t miss Chan’s quick smile.

 

“Boo! No romance at the studio so you guys should sit a room apart.” Changbin complained, Felix let out a small breathy laugh as they made their way to Chan’s car. 

 

Felix slid into the backseat with Jisung and leaned his head on the other’s shoulder. Chan played his music on the aux cord which was quickly stolen by Changbin who played some songs Felix didn’t recognize. The two in front chatted and argued over “driver picks the music” and “driver can pick the music when no one else is there” (Chan gave up and let Changbin have it in the end). Jisung was staying silent for once and just rubbed circles on his boyfriend’s hand, unknowingly calming Felix from the earlier spook of seeing their classmates.

  
  
  


The studio building was bigger than Felix thought it would be and he wondered how they were able to afford a studio in this type of building until he remembered all three owners had their fair share of money. And maybe it’s because Felix is from a very wealthy family, but five million won didn’t sound like that much to him. His private tutor from back in Gangnam costed that much. That was as much money Felix could keep in his  _ wallet _ or maybe he was just richer than he thought he was. Now that he thought about it, the hardwood flooring in Chan’s house was indeed very different from the marble in his own. Well now Felix just feels like the dick rich kid who wears all designer and thinks 20 grand isn’t a lot of money.

The studio room itself was nice and very modern Seoul, so it was nice they had that city touch. There was a couch, a table, two desks with laptops and speakers, some candy wrappers were around, there was a mini fridge filled with energy drinks, and a large window that let the city lights in. Felix could see a large shopping center and decided he was  _ going _ to take Jisung for clothes because they haven’t been together long, but the fucking hoodies Jisung wore daily  _ needed _ to go. 

 

“Hyorin said we have until they close tonight because they are understaffed tonight, but if the storm gets bad we can stay longer.” Chan explained, all three of them throwing their bags onto the couch (Felix gently placed his next to them).

 

“Bet,” Jisung said, “Minho and Jinnie live nearby and they actually have beds, so we could crash there.”

 

“Yeah, he lets us do that only if we pay rent for the night though.” Changbin added, “We have an extra person though. Felix, are you good at songwriting?” Changbin directed his attention to Felix. Yeah, Felix was good at poetry, but he had never written a song before. He shrugged and nodded hesitantly, “Great, you can work with Jisung then.” 

 

_ ‘What happened to us staying a room away from each other? Huh? Bitch? ...Changbitch?”  _

 

Jisung was already spread out on the couch, bags kicked to the floor, notebook in hand, snacks on the table. Felix already felt how the girlfriends in cliché tv shows do when she goes to hang out with her boyfriend and his friends. He sat down next to where Jisung was laying and the older immediately sat up and pulled the strawberry blond into his lap. Felix squirmed in resistance and let out a breathy laugh, Jisung laughing with him.

 

“Hey! You gays! Focus!” Changbin scolded, Jisung frowned and gave Felix a quick kiss on the top of his head before scribbling something down on the notebook. 

 

About maybe forty minutes of silence and the occasional music coming from Chan’s computer when Jisung finally broke the silence, “Hey, what if we named our studio?”

 

“What? Why?” the older two asked, and Jisung made a face that reminded Felix of that polite cat image.

 

“I dunno just thought it would be cool! Yoongi named his genius lab, we should have a name too!”

 

_ ‘Yoongi? Is he at this studio? _ ’

 

Felix was about to pull out his phone to ask, but got distracted by Jisung planting small kisses to the top of Felix’s head. He leaned his head back and rubbed Jisung’s arm.

 

“I take my headphones off for  _ two seconds _ so I can get a drink and you two can’t keep your hands to yourself?” Chan said judgingly. Jisung only held Felix closer and Chan sighed with a defeated “ _ fine” _

 

Ten minutes after that the first clash of thunder was heard and when I say Felix jumped he  _ Jumped _ , accidentally hitting Jisung in the jaw with his head in the process.

 

“ _ OW!”  _ Jisung yelped. Felix immediately turned to face him and cupped his face apologetically and kissing his jaw softly in apology.

 

“You good, Sungie?” Chan asked.

 

Jisung gave a quick thumbs up and nodded, but when there was another clash of thunder, Felix threw himself onto Jisung who immediately dropped his notebook to hold the younger. 

 

“Maybe we should order some food before it starts to pour...” Chan thought aloud, “Hey, Binnie let’s go get some chicken?”

 

“What? Okay, whatever,” Changbin replied, clearly not paying attention. The older two left, leaving the younger duo alone in the room, Jisung rubbing soothing circles on Felix’s back.

 

“Wish I had known you were afraid of thunder.” Jisung whispered. Felix didn’t do anything, he was just enjoying Jisung’s comfort and trying to distract himself from the occasional thunder. 

 

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Jisung spoke again, “Can I kiss you?”

 

Felix immediately looked up at the older, his face was bright red with embarrassment, but his eyes looked determined and confident. It was such a bold move from someone he hadn’t even been dating for half a day, but Felix had been wanting that all week and he knew Jisung has wanted it longer, so he nodded.

 

It went faster than Felix thought it was going to be. Jisung just leaned in and their lips went together, but Felix would be lying if it didn’t feel euphoric. Their lips fit perfectly together it almost felt fake, but this was a good distraction from the oncoming storm. There was another, smaller thunder crash, but Felix felt so much safer with Jisung.

 

Jisung’s lips were soft and tasted like that chapstick he wears almost religiously, he tasted like strawberry, soft and sweet. Felix, however, had more rough lips that contrasted to his doll like features. He bit his lips a lot out of nervous habit. 

 

They parted for air and Jisung just ran his fingers through Felix’s hair and it felt  _ so  _ therapeutic. Felix rested his head on Jisung’s shoulder and they sat there in silence for a few minutes before Jisung broke it.

 

“Felix,” Jisung started, Felix moved his head to show he was listening, “You know you are allowed to say something about the people bothering you at school.”

 

Felix lifted his head and looked Jisung in the eyes, he looked sad and Felix couldn’t help looking away. He didn’t really want to have this conversation with him, but it seemed there might be no way to escape it, Felix only shook his head.

 

“Felix, trust me I know what it’s like. If things start to get bad promise to say something, okay?” Felix nodded. Jisung was starting to sound like Chan, but at the next loud sound of thunder and the rain starting to come pouring down, Felix felt so safe in Jisung’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> k so soon  
> -chan aint gonna be havin fun  
> -felix aint gonna be havin fun  
> -woojin aint gonna be havin a good time  
> -hyunjin def gonna have a shit day  
> -and jisung... :)
> 
> but none of you get to know when so be prepared any second im a leo :)


	27. Go Tell Your Fucking Jokes, Cocksucker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is like the last chapter I have written out so im gonna take a break to write out like 20 more

They ended up falling asleep on the couch while waiting for Changbin and Chan to return to the studio with food. This was probably the most at ease Felix had ever felt during a storm and it amazed him that it was because of Jisung. 

 

The older was holding him as they laid on the couch, chin on top of Felix’s head, snoring softly. He had just woken up and could  _ just _ see the clock and saw it said 7:35 pm. Chan and Changbin were working quietly at their desks, take out on the table in front of the younger duo. It was still storming outside, but it was lighter than it had been earlier. The thunder was more distant now, but the lightning was still there. 

 

It was maybe ten more minutes Felix decided to let Jisung sleep before trying to wake him up. He didn’t really know what to do, so he just sat up, brought his hands in front of the other’s face, and clapped loudly, successfully waking up Jisung and scaring Chan and Changbin. Felix looked over at the commotion with the other two, Changbin fell out his chair and Chan was choking on his energy drink. 

 

“Heh, dipshits.” Jisung said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

 

“Jisung did you ever even finish writing that song? Or was Felix distracting you the entire time?” Chan asked, it sounded more like an accusation and honestly it hurt Felix how stressed Chan sounded, like he had five seconds left to defuse a bomb and hadn’t started. The smile left Felix’s face and he quietly moved off of Jisung as he said something about finishing it earlier.

 

“Chan,” Changbin started. Chan turned his head to the younger, “You need a day to destress. You’re becoming a stressed out chihuahua and this ain’t good for you!”

 

Chan sighed and rested his headphones on top of the computer, “I know. You’re right. I need to destress and I’ve been taking that stress out on other people.” He glanced guiltily to Felix, “Just a lot on my mind.”

 

“I think you just need a day of fun, ya know?” Jisung said before thinking for a second, “we could go to the pool!”

 

“Ew, I don’t want to go to a public pool, they’re gross.” Changbin complained and he was definitely right, they are gross. 

 

“Yeah,” Jisung agreed and grabbed some of the take out. 

 

They all sat in silence until suddenly Changbin shot up in his seat, “WAIT! SHIT I HAVE A POOL!”

 

“Dumbass!” Jisung said, laughing, “we should all go to Binnie’s house then tomorrow!” 

 

“Yeah, okay. It’d be fun to hang out with everyone outside of school for once.” Chan said, with a small smile. Felix was already on his phone to tell the group their plans. 

 

**backstreets back (7:32 pm)**

 

**big chungus**

do you guys know how long you can hold your breath underwater?

 

**Satan**

no?

 

**big chungus**

We can fix that. 

 

**Meanhoe**

Ominous!

 

**BAM chan**

WH-

IM FEELIN A LITTLE SCARED TO LIVE WITH HIM NOW

 

**Tippy Toe**

FELIX NO DONT DROWN PEOP

 

**shrek**

BRUH

FELIX KILLED HIM BEFORE HE COULD FINISH

FELIX IS A SERIAL KILLER

 

**chicken god**

felix no killing people :)

 

**big chungus**

wot you gonna do

stop me?

 

**chicken god**

:)

 

**big chungus**

o

oke

 

**shrek**

NVM WOOJIN IS A SERIAL KILLER

 

**BAM chan**

I wouldnt be surprised at this point

 

**Tippy Toe**

why did I never notice changbin doesnt just disappear from chats

he just

zones out

 

**Beannie**

I do not

 

**Tippy Toe**

I am 10 feet away from you

you were zoned out until you say ur name

 

**Beannie**

>=V

 

**Satan**

what was the point of this convo?

 

**BAM chan**

oh yeah

you guys wanna come swimming at changbins

 

**big chungus**

changbitch

 

**Meanhoe**

I can’t swim. 

 

**Satan**

then learn

 

**Meanhoe**

I’m like cat. 

No swimming ways. 

 

**shrek**

no wonder you make me cry constantly

 

**Satan**

what

 

**Tippy Toe**

yo

hyunjin will like touch minho and 

minho will like move his head

and hyunjin flinches away from him

 

**Satan**

what

wtf are you doing to my boyfriend

 

**Meanhoe**

:)

 

**Satan**

ANYWAYS

pool

yeah

sounds fun

 

**shrek**

yeeeeeeee

YOOOOOOOH

 

**Beannie**

yoh

 

**Satan**

jeonginnie said sure

 

**shrek**

he said to “eat my ass buttercream lookin fool” actually

 

**Satan**

so a sure

 

**chicken god**

yeah okay!

 

**BAM chan**

bet!

 

**big chungus**

chris hemsworth

 

**BAM chan**

glad everyone is in agreement

 

**big chungus**

big sexie

 

**BAM chan**

wh

 

**Tippy Toe**

what

 

**big chungus**

im big tired

 

**Tippy Toe**

go to sleep bb

 

**Meanhoe**

!

Chan is like a smaller Hemsworth. 

Blond, aussie, muscle. 

 

**BAM chan**

bro

 

**Meanhoe**

You both do that hand thing a lot!

 

**shrek**

bro I love it

when minho

be gettin cute

he looks so happy rn

tf

 

**-BAM chan changed their nickname to mini hemsworth!-**

 

**Meanhoe**

Yeah!!

A mini Hemsworth!!

=D!

 

**big chungus**

im leavin jisung for minho

 

**Tippy Toe**

D:

 

**Meanhoe**

I am leaving Changbin for my sweet summer child. 

 

**Beannie**

DD:

 

**Satan’s Summons**

can I have chan?

im big gay for him

 

**chicken god**

no

 

**Satan’s Summons**

damn

 

**shrek**

aint you got ur own dts

 

**Satan’s Summons**

????

 

**shrek**

dts

 

**Satan’s Summons**

what is that

 

**shrek**

dicc to succ

 

**Satan’s Summons**

h

how

would I know that

 

**chicken god**

hey!!

hes 2!!

 

**Satan**

no it's a thing he started doing

he won't call me his boyfriend anymore

he just calls me his dts

not even dicc to succ!

just dts!

  
  


**backstreets back (10:37 pm)**

 

**-mini hemsworth has left the chat!-**

 

**shrek**

??

 

**Tippy Toe**

??¿?

 

**Meanhoe**

Was it the dts?

 

**chicken god**

I don’t think so

are you guys still at the studio?

 

**Tippy Toe**

no he didnt wanna bother minho so he dropped us all at home

_ @bigchungus _

 

**big chungus**

hang on

I can see whats up

 

**chicken god**

thanks Felix

that’d be great

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it begins! It’s gonna get into a bit more deep shit v v soon for the next few chapters but it def aint gonna go the way you think it will


	28. Now It’s Time for the Robot Test!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy mums day my dudes
> 
> also sorry I never add tags anymore im a lazy baby

Felix had been sitting outside despite the darkness when he got the notification. It had stopped raining shortly after they got home and there were many frogs out! He put the frog on his hand back onto the grass and quickly washed his muddy feet with the hose before going back inside. 

 

Berry was nowhere to be seen and his aunt was already asleep, but she left water on the counter for Felix once he was done playing outside. He quickly drank it before heading upstairs, getting down to check if the light was on in Chan’s room before going in. 

 

Chan was on his bed with Berry, head in his hands and shaking, laptop glowing with an email and phone glowing up every few seconds with texts from his friends. Felix quietly made his way over to Chan and sat on his bed, resting his head on Chan’s shoulder. 

 

“Felix!” Chan exclaimed startled, he wiped tears away from his eyes, “sorry.”

 

Felix shook his head and signed out he had nothing to apologize for. 

 

“Okay..” Chan said and pulling Felix into a hug. “I’ve been so stressed lately, Lix. I hate this. I just wanna prove myself, b-but everytime I try to help I make stuff worse, I feel like Woojin hates me,  and I just...Everything was fine so I don’t understand why they took m-my scholarship away!”

 

Felix knew the scholarship had been taken away before Chan even said it. It was right there on his computer. A sad excuse of an apology written out and pretty much no reason as to why. What stuck out most to Felix was what Chan said about Woojin hating him. 

 

Chan kept talking and because of that he was working himself up even more. He was ranting about so much stuff from “barely eating anymore from stress” to “you moved here so you wouldn’t be bullied yet you still are”. 

 

“-I can feel myself getting worse and it’s fucking shit! And I-I swear to  _ god _ that Woojin hates me because I’m too much of a coward to do anything romantic with him, but if I could I would propose to him right now because I love him so much, but I know he doesn’t know that and I just…” Chan was speaking so quickly and was so worked up he ended up switching to English at some point during his rant. 

 

It was once Chan had said something along the lines of “I just want to give up” that Felix pulled away from the hug. Berry was resting her head on Chan’s lap. Felix’s hands moved faster than his mind could, he just started signing out random shit about how he couldn’t give up because he already has worked so hard that he can’t quit or it’ll all be in vain!

 

Chan nodded slightly once Felix stopped, “I know,” he whispered,  “I’m glad we have more of a friendship relationship than a cousin one.” Felix nodded in agreement. 

 

Felix went back to his room after being assured numerous times his cousin was okay after a few episodes of Brooklyn 99. Chan was not okay. He felt like absolute shit and he wanted Woojin, but his insecurities were getting in the way of him from even holding the older’s hand. 

 

********* lowkey suicidal thoughts and past death are mentioned briefly in the next section**

 

**chicken god (10:38 pm)**

 

**chicken god**

channie are you okay?

baby?

if it was something in the chat I can talk to them if you want?

.

.

.

okay

take your time

I love you and I’m here for you

.

.

.

**mini hemsworth**

sorry

just stressed

 

**chicken god**

it’s okay baby

don’t worry we’ll get to spend lots of time at the pool tomorrow!

 

**mini hemsworth**

yeah =)

 

**chicken god**

are you sure everything is okay?

 

**mini hemsworth**

do you hate me? its okay if you do im a shitty boyfriend and I get it if you do and want to break up like I know you say you could never hate me but im just so shitty and stupid that it feels like you might ya know?

you deserve someone better and who makes you laugh and smile and someone smart

like jinyoung mayeb

he would take you out on all the dates you deserve and hold your hand and kiss you and make you happpy

 

**chicken god**

chan

I honest to god could never hate you

I love you so much and I have no idea where those thoughts came from but I want you to tell yourself they aren’t true! You make me laugh and smile!

you make me feel better about myself!

you’ve become such a big reason I get out of bed in the morning baby!

I don’t want to be with anyone besides you, okay?

and it’s completely okay that you aren’t comfortable being romantic in public 

that’s what our tree is for remember?

 

**mini hemsworth**

hhhhhh

I still think you should leave me for someone better

I wouldnt even be mad cus you deserve the world

and I cant give you thatand it fuckin sucks

I cant even keep a scholarship why would I be able to keep such an amazing person?

 

**chicken god**

BANG CHAN!!

stop thinking that way!!!

I’m sorry but that pissed me off! 

I don’t care if you can’t take me on dates, or hold my hand, or kiss me in the hallways, or anything! but don't you dare say I should leave you!

and who cares about some fucking scholarship? it may seem like it defines you but it doesn't! you’re going to be so successful you can pay off student loans in a week!!

 

**mini hemsworth**

hhhhhh

 

**chicken god**

and if we broke up I would lose the love of my life and I don’t want that

I really want to have a future with you Chanathan

 

**mini hemsworth**

CHANATHAN

 

**chicken god**

yeah

I said it

 

**mini hemsworth**

I really wanna have a future with you too but

I just feel like I’ll fuck everything up

like

I won’t give you enough attention and shit

or I ignore you for work

or I get stressed and snap at you

I can feel my mental health getting bad again but like

I dont really

wanna fix it

 

**chicken god**

channie,,,

 

**mini hemsworth**

like I just

dont care anymore

I dont care about the depressive thoughts anymore

they got my dad why cant they get me too lmao

 

**chicken god**

chan dont thinkt hat wya

please

I love you

i dont want you to get heurt

 

**mini hemsworth**

imf sorey

 

**chicken god**

I think you need to talk to someone again

either a therapist or your friends

I dont want a repeat of our second year

 

**mini hemsworth**

I know,,,

im sorry,,

I should go

 

**chicken god**

no!

if you do im coming over right now

 

**mini hemsworth**

please dont

 

**chicken god**

too late my shoes are already on

 

**mini hemsworth**

I dont want you to get yelled at by your mom for sneaking out again

 

**chicken god**

eh

whatever

im rude now

 

**mini hemsworth**

oh

I’ll unlock the door then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started a new series called “Channie, and Lixie, and Minnie” the first part of it is called Sapphire Apple and heh check it out blease 😎


	29. There’s No Single Guys Left in Manhattan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR 666 KUDOS ILL POST TWICE TODAY SKSKSKSN

Chan quietly made his way out of his room to unlock the front door. The soft pats of his socked feet on the hardwood was the only noise to be heard. He checked to see if anyone was still awake. Felix’s light was off, but Chan could hear a hushed voice, so he assumed he must have been watching something, but something about the voice sounded familiar. Maybe it was a drama Chan had watched before? Chan stepped closer to the room once he realized there were no other voices besides the one and-  _ oh.  _ That’s why it sounded familiar. Felix snuck in Jisung the way Chan was sneaking in Woojin. How did he get into the house though? Whatever, it’s not his business and it’s not Chan’s problem as long as Felix isn’t getting hurt. 

 

Chan quietly made his way downstairs and unlocked the door before making his way into the kitchen. He sat on the counter, picking at a banana while he waited for Woojin. 

 

Twenty minutes after he finished his banana was when Woojin came into the house, sliding his shoes off at the door and coming into the kitchen when he saw the light was on in there. Chan was lost in his thoughts, but was immediately pulled out of them once Woojin grabbed his face and pulled him into what was probably the longest kiss Chan ever had. Chan put his arms on the older’s shoulders and Woojin’s hands moved down to the blond’s waist. 

 

Woojin pulled away first, “It’s been a long time since I’ve gotten to kiss you like that, huh?” Chan chuckled softly without humor and nodded, resting his forehead on the other’s. Woojin picked up the younger and carried him to the couch, laying underneath of Chan, who buried his face in the crook of Woojin’s neck. 

 

“You get to go swimming tomorrow,” Woojin whispered, “you always liked swimming, yeah?” 

 

Chan nodded slightly and sluggishly. 

 

“You excited?”

 

Chan shook his head. Woojin brought his hands up to Chan’s hair, once he started leaving small kisses there, playing with the bleached strands. 

 

“Why is that baby?” Woojin questioned. 

 

“...Reminds me of dad…” Chan said softly, not lifting his head. 

 

“You had good memories with him. Swimming was one of those, don’t see it as a negative memory and see it as when you were happy with him.”

 

Chan hesitated for a second before nodding, Woojin was right (like usual). He saw so many things as negative and it was time to stop. He enjoyed being with his dad and he knows he wouldn’t want Chan to think this way. 

 

Chan sat up, Woojin was right. He was right about everything he had said this evening. Chan adjusted his position before leaning down and kissing Woojin. 

 

“I love you, I love you, I love you.” Chan whispered in between kisses. 

 

“I love you too, Chanathan.” Woojin said. Chan laughed loudly to which both him and Woojin slapped a hand to his mouth. 

 

“Can you add me back to the chat?” 

 

“Of course!”

  
  


**gary come home (11:04 pm)**

 

**-chicken god added mini hemsworth to the chat!-**

 

**chicken god**

return of Chanathan

 

**shrek**

CHANNIE!!!!!

WHERE DUDJF YO USGO INWS D WOR IEND U WNT  LMA D AT US

 

**mini hemsworth**

what does that say

 

**Satan**

hang on

 

**Satan’s Summons**

where did you go I was worried you were mad at us

 

**mini hemsworth**

OH

no!

of course not!

I just got overwhelmed is all

 

**Meanhoe**

Aw Chan. 

It’s okay. 

If you ever need to talk we are here for you!

 

**mini hemsworth**

thanks =)

im better now though

I got the loml with me 

 

**chicken god**

<333

 

**big chungus**

wish mine was with me

 

**mini hemsworth**

u got caught felix I know ur secret

 

**big chungus**

WH

 

**Tippy Toe**

YOU SAID HE WAS ASLEEP

 

**big chungus**

DONT BLAME ME!!

 

**shrek**

KDJAKDHAJ

LMAO

 

**Meanhoe**

Hey!

Don’t do gross stuff!

 

**big chungus**

WE DIDNT INPROMISE

 

**Tippy Toe**

HE JUST WANTED CUDDLES

CHAN MINHO I PROMISE THAT WAS IT

 

**mini hemsworth**

smFh

just come in through the front door next time

 

**Meanhoe**

You better not do anything nasty with my sweet summer child!

A freckle on his face gets hurt and I will murder you!

Our friendship will mean nothing to me. 

 

**Tippy Toe**

I FEEL THREATENED

 

**big chungus**

KSHSJSHS

CHAN

THIS IS LIKE THAT PARKS AND REC EPISODE

WHEN LESLIE IS GETTIN MARRIED

 

**mini hemsworth**

LMAOOO

YEAH

 

**big chungus**

COULD A DEPRESSED PERSON DO T H I S

 

**mini hemsworth**

KSNDJJSBS

 

**shrek**

god I wish I knew what was going on

 

**Satan’s Summons**

??

felix and jisung fucked??

 

**Tippy Toe**

NO

 

**big chungus**

NO WE DIDN T


	30. I’m so Horny and Angry all the Time

Jisung ended up staying the night since his house was close while Woojin went home around 12:30. Felix was still asleep by the time he woke up. It was 9:30 (too early for Jisung) and apparently a lot too early for Felix because he showed no signs of waking up in the next hour or two. 

 

Jisung laid his head back down on the pillow and smiled at Felix. The younger has been cuddling him all night and getting the extra warmth was amazing for both of them since Felix’s room was just so damn cold. It was like ice, put into snow, next to a fan on full blast, in the darkest part of the ocean. Well maybe not that cold, but it was cold! 

 

Jisung pulled Felix closer to him, the younger sighing in content. It was peaceful and Jisung could hear Chan playing with his dog outside. Jisung hoped the older was as excited about being at the pool with everyone as he was. It wasn’t even that far since it was at Changbin’s house and he said his parents are going out for the day, so they have the entire place to themselves! 

 

Jisung smiled at the thought and when his attention went back to Felix he smiled even more. He looked even more doll like when he was asleep, his hair somehow still perfect, his lashes hitting his cheeks perfectly, and small breaths coming out of his slightly opened mouth. Jisung could understand why Chan had grown so protective of the younger, not only was he fragile, but he looked it too, like a perfect porcelain doll, but not creepy. 

 

Felix had told Jisung about his complaints with their classmates and Jisung shared his own stories and a few of Jeongin’s that weren’t too personal and he has shared before. The two opened up a lot to each other and Jisung learned things about Felix that no one except Chan would know and Jisung shared what no one knew. Felix had also said that one day he will teach Jisung sign language. 

 

They had all agreed to meet at Changbin’s house at 1:00 so they could all have time to enjoy a part of the day. Since so many members of their friend group live farther away it’ll also give them time to get there and complete some tasks in the day. 

 

Jisung, knowing his boyfriend would not be waking up any time soon, carefully reached across the petit boy to get his phone. He scrolled through Instagram and Twitter for an hour and still Felix had no intentions of waking up and then Jisung got the notification from the group chat that some members were awake. 

 

**gary come home (10:32 am)**

 

**Satan’s Summons**

KSKSKSJS

IM AT THE MALL WITH MINNIE JINNIE AND CHENLE

AND CHENLE WAS BRINGING ME A SODA CUS HE A LOVIN BF

AND THEN HE FUCKIM TRIPPED ON NOTHING AND FACE PLANTED RIGHT ONTO THE SODA

AND HANDED ME THE FUCKIN CRUSHED SODA LIKE IT WAS NOTHING

 

**shrek**

I TOLD HIM HIS FUCKIN FACE IS BLEEDIN A BIT AND HE TOLD ME TO SHUT THE FUCK UP

ISTG FIRST YEARS SCARE ME SO MUCH

 

**Tippy Toe**

ASAAA AA A AA A A 

SKXNAJDBANSNAKSJ

 

**Satan**

He just 

he is still bleeding

and im kust

KLAMDNAKJSJS

HE FELL AGAIN

 

**Satan’s Summons**

A A A ANSKSKSJSJSJSKSDHSN

 

**Tippy Toe**

JEONGIN ARE U DATIN HIM CUS U LIKE HIM OR CUS HE S STUPID

 

**Satan’s Summons**

im gay for him and doubt me again and i ll cut off urs and felix s dicks and show them to your mothers 

as a warning

 

**Tippy Toe**

o-oh

leave my bb alone he did nothing!

 

**Satan’s Summons**

:)

 

**Satan**

D:

jeongin no

 

**Satan’s Summons**

>=V

 

**Satan**

>>=V

 

**shrek**

>=/

 

**Satan’s Summons**

>=//

 

**shrek**

>;(

 

**Satan**

>=|

 

**Satan’s Summons**

=/

 

**shrek**

://

 

**Satan’s Summons**

=(

 

**shrek**

=(

 

**Satan**

=)

 

**shrek**

=D

 

**Satan’s Summons**

=)?

 

**shrek**

=D!!!

 

**Satan**

! =)!

 

**Satan’s Summons**

>=D!

 

**Satan**

!!! =O!!!!

 

**shrek**

>=0!!!

 

**mini hemsworth**

wtf

 

**Tippy Toe**

hes gettin scolded

 

**Satan’s Summons**

>=))!!

 

**mini hemsworth**

oh I see

¿por que?

 

**shrek**

>=|

 

**Satan**

-_-

 

**Tippy Toe**

uh

uhhh

CHAN YOU KNOW IM NOT TRILINGUINI

 

**Beannie**

TRILINGUINI SKKD

CHANATHAN IS TRILINGUINI

 

**Tippy Toe**

STOP SAYIN CHANTHAN IM GONNA WAKE FELIX UP

 

**Beannie**

F E L I X A N D E R

 

**mini hemsworth**

DID YOU JUST SCREAM

JISUNG???

 

**Tippy Toe**

yeah he did

hes dead now

felixander killed him

 

**mini hemsworth**

shshdhkd

hi felix

 

**Tippy Toe**

yo

wot time we goijd wksnsmxm

IM BACK

 

**Beannie**

ew

 

**Satan’s Summons**

we want felix!!

 

**shrek**

stop bein mean!!

ill tell chenle!!

 

**Satan’s Summons**

do it. 

 

**shrek**

HHHHHHHHH

SEUNGMIN YOU DO IT

 

**Satan**

no

 

**shrek**

=(

 

**Satan**

=/

 

**shrek**

=((

 

**Satan**

=///

 

**shrek**

=,(((

T-T

YwY

 

**Satan**

=|

fine

 

**shrek**

=D!

 

**Satan**

he told me to fuck off and let innie do what he wants

im startin to see why these two are dating

 

**Satan’s Summons**

stfu you furry actin nerd

 

**Satan**

see?

 

**Tippy Toe**

yeah 

I gotcha

 

**shrek**

im 

JEONGIN STOP BEIN MEAN

ILL DROWN YOU IN THE POOL

 

**Satan’s Summons**

DO IT I C R A V E DEATH ANYWAYS

 

**shrek**

ILL TELL WOOJIN UR BEIN MEAN

 

**Satan’s Summons**

oh

please dont

 

**Meanhoe**

He’s gonna see it anyways?

 

**Satan’s Summons**

he can t hurt me im baby!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeongin stinky next chapter is fluffy shit I think


	31. But Only I Know Where the Bathroom is

Jisung laughed at the messages, Felix cuddled up to him on his lap asking for attention. Jisung had just recently learned he was more affectionate when tired. The day was already going to a great start and it was only going to get better once everyone was together. It seemed like everyone’s day was off to a good start too (especially Berry who got to play with Chan for an hour outside). 

 

Jisung almost dropped his phone when Felix kissed his jawline, he thought Felix fell asleep again. Felix laughed softly at how Jisung jumped, he pulled away and smiled sleepily to the older. He signed something out to Jisung with a questioning look. 

 

“Uhh,” Jisung looked at Felix in confusion, “I don’t know sign language.” 

 

It took Felix a few seconds to register what Jisung was talking about, but soon his cheeks tinted red with embarrassment and he flopped down onto the bed and wrapped the blankets around him, hiding in the large comforter. 

 

Jisung laughed and tried to coax him out from underneath the blankets. 

 

“Come on, Lixie.” Jisung tried, “We should get some food. We’re leaving for Binnie’s at like, 12:40.”

 

Felix moved the blankets to reveal the top of his head, Jisung took his chance and pulled the blankets away before wrapping himself around Felix and holding him as close as he possibly could. 

 

“Who needs food when I’m dating a three course meal!” Jisung laughed. Felix let out his own breathes of laughter at the other’s antics. Felix was able to pull away slightly, Jisung smiling at him. God, he was so glad he finally got over Minho, finally said “fuck you” to his ex, glad he was able to tell Felix how he felt. Jisung put his hand on the back of Felix’s head, pulling him close. Honestly, Jisung understood the protectiveness Chan had on his cousin, but the protectiveness the squirrel like boy had on the strawberry blond felt different than Chan’s. 

 

Felix blinked im confusion at the sudden protective hold from Jisung, but he didn’t mind much since he was able to worm his way out. Felix shoved one of the pillows in the dirty blond’s arms and dangled his legs off the side of the bed. Jisung put the pillow down and wrapped his arms around the younger’s waist.

 

“I was thinking about dying my hair,” he started, “I was thinking between orange or dark blue, what do you think?”

 

Felix thought about it for a second. He wanted to see what the orange would look like, but a blue sounded more Jisung and he figured it would look nice with his eyes. Felix pointed to a blue hoodie that was hanging from the closet door. 

 

“Blue? Okay, blue it is then.” Jisung stated before kissing Felix’s cheek. 

 

Feeling hungry Felix hopped off the bed and stood by the door for Jisung to follow. They made their way to the kitchen and saw Chan sitting on the counter like he usually was, eating a piece of toast and texting on his phone. 

 

“Oh, hey” Chan greeted, looking slightly startled. 

 

“Hey, what’s with you did you get caught sexting?” Jisung teased. 

 

“N-no!” Chan stuttered out, trying to cover it up.

 

“Oh my god! You totally were!” Jisung’s face lit up with mischief and he tried to look at Chan’s phone. 

 

“I was not!” Chan tried to defend. 

 

“Okay, then lemme see your phone if everything is innocent!” 

 

Chan didn’t say anything. His face went red slightly before he put his phone away and chomped down on his toast. Felix was laughing in the background at Chan’s defeat. Jisung and Felix went to get their food and Chan pulled out his phone again. 

 

**chicken god (10:54 am)**

 

**mini hemsworth**

felix and jisung think were sexting

 

**chicken god**

oh

do you want to?

 

**mini hemsworth**

not rn

maybe later

 

**chicken god**

I mean,,,

okay

just tell them what we were talking about?

 

**mini hemsworth**

I dont want to it’s embarrassing 

 

**chicken god**

you wrote wow im pretty sure everything is less embarrassing than that

 

**mini hemsworth**

LAKDJJSSMAHHHHHHHH

RUDE

but no talking about my mental health with people is embarrassing 

I dont really want them to know I need to go to therapy

dont needa see that side of me

 

**chicken god**

that’s right I forgot you never told anyone

not even your mom?

 

**mini hemsworth**

no

I would just use my paychecks to pay for it so she wouldn’t worry

I would tell her I was going to the studio or sometimes I would say I was studying

 

**chicken god**

hm

inch resting

you should probably tell her chan

 

**mini hemsworth**

no 

I really dont want her to worry

she already had the stress before

 

**chicken god**

maybe she would understand if you told her?

because she knows the consequences of what could happen

I know she would be more than willing to pay for therapy channie

I just have a question…

why didn’t you just go to the school counselor?

 

**mini hemsworth**

hhhhh

what

 

**chicken god**

the counselor?

it’s like free therapy and they can’t tell your parents anything about what you say

like standard therapy session but it’s free

 

**mini hemsworth**

oh

i didnt know that

ill check that out I guess

 

**chicken god**

ok

I’ll be right back my mom wants me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating anything ive been lowkey goin thru it, but I have two more days of school so uwu


	32. Eighth Graders are the Meanest People

Felix was at the grocery store with his aunt, they dropped Jisung off and headed out, getting snacks and food for future dinners. Felix found where the kimchi was and kept taking out packages to show his aunt. 

 

“If that’s what you want to get you can get it Felix.” She would tell him, to which Felix would put it back and pull out a different kimchi. She eventually caught on to what he was doing and rolled her eyes before grabbing something and putting it into her cart. Felix hopped onto the end of the cart riding it as his aunt pushed it. He had never been grocery shopping before, he had people they paid to do something like that, but it was a lot of fun! He didn’t really understand how she was picking things that were different brands, but the same price, but he just went with it. 

 

He found some coke bottles and put them into the cart along with some cheap looking cheesecake loaves, because he knows his friends enjoy the drink and that Jisung enjoys cheesecake. He grabbed a flavored water for Hyunjin since Felix noticed that was the only drink he would have, but flavored drinks are fun and so is Hyunjin! He put some strawberries into the cart because Chan likes them and that completed his grocery store journey, except his aunt was still getting stuff, so he had to wait. 

 

It took thirty more minutes and an extra five because they ended up in the kimchi aisle again before they left. Felix was playing with the rips in his pants in the car while his aunt took a call for work. Only one of his group chats was going off and once he felt the different buzz saying he was getting @‘s he finally pulled out his phone. 

 

**LIL MEOW MEOW IS MY BB (12:12 pm)**

 

**sizzlin hot spicy tea**

_ @big chungus _

_ @big chungus _

_ @big chungus _

_ @big chungus _

 

**sugaa**

Stop!

 

**sizzlin hot spicy tea**

_ @big chungus _

 

**hoesuck**

SKSKSKSKSJ

HE MOGHT BE BUSY

 

**sizzlin hot spicy tea**

_ @big chungus _

_ @big chungus _

@big chungus

BRUH

I BROKE IT

 

**kookie without tea**

LMAOO

 

**big chungus**

WOT

 

**mochi cheeks**

YAAAY!!

FELIX!!

 

**sizzlin hot spicy tea**

FELIX

WANNA COME PLAY SMASH

 

**big chungus**

SKSKSKSK I CANT IM HANGIN WITH MY FRIENDS SOON

 

**kookie without tea**

UR GAY

 

**big chungus**

WE BEEN KNEW

 

**sugaa**

Jin, can I bring Holly?

 

**world wide handsome man**

yeah!!

she and my children get along so

 

**sugaa**

Stop calling your rats your children. 

 

**hoesuck**

MIN YOONGI

 

**mochi cheeks**

those are his kids!!

 

**world wide handsome man**

THEY ARE NOT RATS

 

**big chungus**

what are they?

 

**world wide handsome man**

you probs never heard of them

 

**big chungus**

im from australia

 

**world wide handsome man**

OH IN THAT CASE

SUGAR GLIDERS

 

**big chungus**

CAN I SEE??

 

**-world wide handsome man sent 24 images!-**

 

**big chungus**

KSKSKSKAAAAA

THEY ARE TINY

 

**sugaa**

Ew, what’s that huge rat holding them?

It’s behind them in one too. 

 

**world wide handsome man**

THATS ME SMH

 

**sugaa**

Odeng watch out there’s a rat behind you! Oh god, he can’t hear me he has his airpods in! Odeng no!

 

**world wide handsome man**

THAT WAS FUNNT BUT IM NOT A RAT

 

**mochi cheeks**

dont be mean!!

 

**sugaa**

Sorry. 

 

**married to handsome man**

is yoongi bein mean again

 

**sugaa**

I’m the nicest person who exists you stupid walnut. 

 

**big chungus**

KSJSDJAJ

 

**married to handsome man**

=//

 

**big chungus**

I gotta bring in groceries soz

 

**married to handsome man**

BUT I JSUT GOT HERE

 

**kookie without tea**

THATS WHY HE LEAVIN LMAO

 

**sizzlin hot spicy tea**

wait!!

I have to say somethin first dont go!!

 

**big chungus**

?

 

**sizzlin hot spicy tea**

k so

you guys may not know this but

its very personal so dont tell anyone please?

 

**mochi cheeks**

yeah of course!

 

**world wide handsome man**

its okay tae!

 

**sizzlin hot spicy tea**

k so

iM GAY FOR JEON JUNGKOOK 

 

**kookie without tea**

IM GAY FOR YOU

 

**mochi cheeks**

TAETAE I THOUGHT YOU WERE GETTIN ALL SERIOUS

 

**married to handsome man**

ME TOO SMFH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updatin as much! I havent really found motivation and (gonna get personal here) I was going to last night but almost got hospitalized from lack of eating. anyways take care of yourselves and im tryin to recover with the help of my friends!


	33. HaHa Look at That High Waisted Man He got Feminine Hips

Minho and Hyunjin somehow ended up in their house once Felix got back home, but he wasn’t complaining. Once the strawberry blond saw the taller boy he excitedly gave him the flavored water and his smile only grew when Hyunjin smiled and thanked him for the drink. Felix handed the strawberries to Chan and put his cheesecakes in the fridge. Minho was somewhere in the house, no one knew where, but knowing him it could probably be the roof or the pool they didn’t have (he was actually outside in the back because he saw the fattest cat he needed to pet). 

 

Jisung had been sending him texts saying how he wanted go to Changbin’s house together which Felix replied for him to shut up he has cheesecake (Felix did not receive a text back). The group decided it was time to go leave, Chan carried the sodas his mom bought, Hyunjin carried his and Minho’s bags, and Minho was carrying Felix on his back. 

 

Minho didn’t bother knocking once they arrived, he just let himself in, Felix still on his back, and he slipped his shoes off, the younger hopped off to take off his own. Changbin had a nice house, Felix decided. It looked more expensive than Jisung’s or Chan’s house and it was slightly bigger, but with the pool and a shed it definitely costed more money. 

 

Jisung, Jeongin, and Woojin were already there which means they just needed Seungmin and they could start. The three were playing a Mario game (Jeongin was busy strangling Jisung for taking a star that the younger wanted), but their attention left the game as soon as they heard Chan’s voice. Woojin immediately got up to give his boyfriend and a kiss and stress looked like it immediately left the blond’s shoulders. They all sat in front of the tv, trying to fit as many people as they could in one round of Smash Ultimate, Woojin kept playing Ganandorf and Jisung had a pretty good fight against him with Cloud, Hyunjin was minding his own business as Isabelle, throwing the fishing pole at nothing, Jeongin was waiting for everyone to get to one stock before taking them out as Marth. 

 

There was a knock on the front door, Changbin leaping over the couch to answer. The last member of the group had finally arrived. 

 

“Sorry!” Seungmin apologized when he saw everyone at the tv, “I had to do some stuff and it took longer than I thought it would!”

 

“Maybe you shouldn’t have come to the mall with us then?” Hyunjin said. 

 

“You dragged me with you!” Seungmin exclaimed. Everyone laughed except Seungmin who didn’t see why being twenty minutes late was funny. 

 

They turned off their game after Hyunjin (who was surprisingly very good at the game and was using Jeongin’s tactic of waiting) won the round. They went to change into their swim suits and headed into the pool, Jeongin was the first one in and he screamed like a dolphin in response to touching the cold water. 

 

Everyone was having fun in the water, even Minho who found he was fine kicking water in people’s faces from the pool edge. Chan looked like he was having the most fun (thank god), he was swimming, laughing, and smiling at everything, they did races (all of which Chan won) and everything was going great!

 

Jeongin had taken to trying to drown Jisung with Felix, Hyunjin, when he wasn’t racing Chan, was playing with Seungmin, who was more relaxing than anything. Woojin had taken interest to spending time with Chan (Jeongin swears it’s Chan’s muscles he is more interested in), and Changbin was sitting next to his boyfriend chatting and occasionally sneaking in a few kisses. 

 

“You’re freckles are really popping today, Felix.” Jisung told the boy. Felix brought a hand to his cheek, brushing it across his freckles. He wasn’t the biggest fan of them because he felt like he stood out more than everyone else, but his friends seemed to love them, so he was learning to as well. 

 

“I think freckles are a gay thing.” Jeongin said while he watched Hyunjin go sit next to Minho and Changbin in the water. “Hyunjin and Felix are definitely the gayest people I know and they both got spots.” He explained.

 

”You say the weirdest things sometimes, Innie.” Jisung laughed.

 

”It’s a gift.” Jeongin shrugged with a small smile. 

 

Everything was going so great.

 

 

Everything was going great until Hyunjin fainted. 

 

He had been laughing with Minho and Changbin and getting out of the pool until suddenly he just fell over, head hitting the concrete hard. Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard Minho’s small scream. Jisung had never been faster in his live as he jumped out of the pool to get to his friend, almost slipping into the pool. Chan immediately got out of the water to call an ambulance, yelling at everyone, mainly Minho and Jisung, to give him space. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ the people who guessed something bad was gonna happen at the pool. you know me too well


	34. NO THAT’S THE THING I’M SENSITIVE ABOUT

****** The entirety of this chapter has talk of eating disorders**

  
  


Hyunjin was staring out the window, his friends sitting around him worried. He hadn’t spoken since he woke up, his head was hurting like crazy and the IV drip made his arm feel scratchy and weird. He didn’t want to look at everyone around him, but the window was betraying him and he could see their reflections of worried faces, it hurt to see Seungmin’s face neutral and Hyunjin almosted started to cry, but he had no energy. 

 

The sun had gone down a long time ago and Hyunjin had only woken up about three minutes ago, but knowing everyone saw him at his weakest and the doctor telling everyone what had caused him to faint hurt the most. 

 

“Jinnie-“

 

“Don’t,” Hyunjin cut off Jeongin before he could continue, “please..”

 

“I’m sorry Hyunjin, but we have to talk about this.” It was Chan who spoke. It was one of the only two people who knew about his secret. 

 

“It’s my fault,” Minho said. Hyunjin immediately snapped his head to look at the older. “I knew about this, but I didn’t try to help. I-I wanted to, but I know there really isn’t much to do to help because forcing him to eat will just make things worse for him and I just-“

 

“Minho, It isn’t your fault.” Woojin told him, tears falling down the younger’s cheeks. 

 

“What even is there to talk about?” Hyunjin scoffed at them. He didn’t want any help and he didn’t want to talk about it. It was his business not anyone else’s, not Minho’s, but he had been the one to tell Chan about his roommate, so it was only fair he talk to his friends about this. 

 

“Why?” It was Seungmin who had asked. Hyunjin gripped the blanket on his lap, anxiety coursing to his brain, “Why are you starving yourself?”

 

“B-because,” Hyunjin choked out, tears forming in his eyes, “because people only like me for my looks and if I eat those will go away and I don’t want people to hate me. I’ve been told for  _ years _ I’m so pretty, you’re so handsome, you have such a nice face, you could do anything with the looks you have, love letter after love letter, no one knew what I was actually like. They only cared about me for my looks, so I snapped and stopped eating.” tears were rolling down his face, but everyone knew he wasn’t done. Felix was the next to start crying, before Hyunjin could even continue. 

 

He took a deep breath and continued his story, “It was hard first and it sucked how my parents saw me eat less and less, but didn’t talk to me about it. It was so hard and my stomach always hurt, so I would just eat an apple a day, but seeing the numbers drop was so satisfying I never stopped.”

 

“Hyunjin…” Woojin sighed. “How much are you now?”

 

“Um..44 kg? No, maybe 42? I hope it’s that one. You guys wouldn’t want to hang out with me if I was above it anyways” Hyunjin laughed without the humor. 

 

“Hyunjin!” Jisung yelled, tears in his eyes, “We don’t care about how you look!”

 

“Yeah!” Changbin exclaimed, “We care about you for your personality, not your face.”

 

Hyunjin looked down at his lap again. He was silent, but after a moment he started choking out sobs. Minho started to cry next, bringing his legs onto his chair and burying his head in his knees and choking out apologies to the boy in the hospital bed. 

 

“How are you feeling now? the drip should be doing something for you.” Chan asked once Hyunjin was able to calm down slightly. Minho was still crying, but with Changbin giving him comfort he was able to calm down. 

 

“Yeah, it is. I still feel weak, but I’ll manage. My head hurts a lot more though.”

 

“You hit it when you fainted.” Jeongin told him. Hyunjin’s mouth forming a small ‘O’. 

 

He kept glancing over at Seungmin, who’s face stayed as neutral as it had when he woke up, it looked expectant now though too.  _ What does he want from me!  _ Hyunjin felt small frustration climbing in him when Seungmin just stayed silent and stared. 

 

Chan was in the middle of saying something when he locked eyes with Seungmin again, “What?” the older snapped at his boyfriend, cutting Chan off. 

 

Seungmin moved his chair closer to the bed and gently grabbed Hyunjin’s cheeks, pulling him into a deep kiss, Hyunjin immediately melted to the touch and whimpered when Seungmin pulled away. 

 

“I’m sorry you had this plastered into your mind for so long, but know that it isn’t true. We all love you so much and the way you look isn’t going to change that. It might take a month it might take a year, but we are going to help you recover no matter what, okay? We don’t want you to die from starving yourself.”

 

Hyunjin nodded and looked over at Minho apologetically. It seemed to instantly click in the older’s mind what was about to happen. 

 

“Hyunjin, no-“

 

“I have to tell you something else-“

 

“Hyunjin, don’t! Please I-“

 

“Minho also needs the help. If I’m going to get it he does too, it’s been so much longer for him that it isn’t fair if only I get it. What he has is more damaging to his body than me and no one can even see it, but I hear him throw up every night and it hurts. It hurts me and it hurts him and he deserves the help after everything he has done for me.”

 

Minho had gotten up from his seat and ran to the door when Hyunjin was talking, but enough had already been said by the time he got there. 

 

“Min?” It was Changbin. Minho closed his eyes tight and slid onto his knees, still tightly grasping the door handle. Minho heard the pair of footsteps nearing him, he threw the door open and tried to bolt, but the pair of arms was already around his waist.  _ Let go _ . Minho was thrashing, but stopped when he turned his head and saw it was Changbin. The last person he wanted to know about this knew. 

 

Minho got the same talk that everyone else had given Hyunjin. He told his own story, but they had to fight and bribe for half an hour to get him to agree to go with Hyunjin to a therapist. Changbin had been holding his hand the entire time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy gay month


	35. There Shouldn’t be a Horse in a Hospital

Minho entered his apartment, greeted by the meows of his cats begging for food. Changbin was going to be staying the night with him since Hyunjin was having to stay at the hospital overnight. The older of the couple threw his body onto the couch a few minutes after feeding his cats, almost landing on Dori and apologized to her, petting her head gently. Changbin moved the older’s legs and sat down next to him, patting his head gently. Minho only grabbed a throw pillow and held it tightly to his chest. He wanted Hyunjin back home. He wanted Hyunjin to be safe and he was blaming himself. 

 

Changbin just stroked his hair gently, trying his best to comfort the older the same way he has been for two years from bad break ups or just down days. Changbin was there for him and whenever he wasn’t Hyunjin was. The two roommates were easily seen as best friends and they did a lot together. Sure, Minho and Jisung were childhood friends, but they definitely didn’t have the same bond as Minho had with Hyunjin. The two knew everything about each other from being able to have mental conversations to guessing their third favorite reptile correctly. 

 

Minho started playing with his youngest child while Changbin put on some random movie he had never heard of. It was a shitty movie about some kid getting involved with a gang and considering he found the movie only a minute in and was now forty minutes in and didn’t know the plot, he could safely say it was shit movie. 

 

“We need to take you grocery shopping, Min.” Changbin randomly stated. Minho only gave a tired nod of his head in agreement. He had no idea what Changbin said, he just wanted Hyunjin home. 

 

“I’m tired.” Minho complained. Soonie had made herself comfortable on Minho’s chest and Dori was asleep on the arm rest next to his head. Minho shooed Soonie off of him and reach his arms out for his boyfriend to carry him. 

 

Changbin carried his boyfriend into his room and laid in the bed with him after Minho changed into his pajamas and Changbin grabbed a pair of sweatpants. Minho immediately latched onto his boyfriend and started to plant soft kisses on his jaw. 

 

“I love you.” Minho whispered, a small tear falling from his eye. Changbin smiled and kissed his nose, wiping away the tear. 

 

“I love you too, Minho.” He ran his fingers through the brunet’s soft and fluffy hair. 

 

They were an odd couple in Changbin’s opinion. Minho liked to wear silky shirts and fashionable clothes that idols would wear, his fluffy hair sometimes styled with the softest looking curls, and the freckle on his nose really added to his flower boy visuals. Changbin had black and red dyed hair, wore more edgy clothing, and rapped harshly almost daily, and he had much sharper visuals than Minho’s soft ones. Changbin couldn’t have asked for a better boyfriend. 

 

Minho wrapped himself around Changbin more, the other moving his hands to the older’s hips as Minho locked their lips in a kiss. 

 

Ever since they started dating Minho had become too shy to do anything like this, like he was scared it would be full commitment and Changbin knew Minho had never fully committed to being with someone. They would take, use, and leave him, so Minho had learned to not trust relationships as quickly even if it was with one of his best friends and long time crush. There was always that little part in the back of Minho’s mind, wondering what could have happened with him and Jisung if they had decided they could work out after that one time. Jisung really was his best friend even if they didn’t spend as much time together anymore and he was scared if they were more it wouldn’t end well.

 

Minho had moved on to Changbin’s neck without even realizing it, biting softly and kissing gently. He pulled away and just rested his head on the younger’s chest, ready to fall asleep any second.

Changbin just rubbed the older’s back soothingly as he tried to fall asleep, almost succeeding until they heard scratching and meowing at the door. Minho laughed slightly and sat up to get to the door, opening it to reveal two pairs of eyes staring up at him before running into the room. Doongie and Dori jumping onto the bed (only mild struggle for Dori who was too small to get up on her own). Minho smiled at Changbin who was petting Dori’s small head gently. 

 

Minho curled back onto the bed, smiling at Changbin who now had the kitten on his chest playing with her in an attempt to make her tired for bed. Minho really did love Changbin, he may not show or say it much, but he really does and he knows Changbin feels the same. 

 

With that final thought in his head, Minho was able to fall asleep, being pulled close to Changbin shortly after, both cats asleep at the foot of the bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruh does anyone else remember sam and colby from like 2017? they so stupid and got even dumber I love them sm


	36. I’m Very Gay I’d Like a Few Dollars

It’d been two weeks since Hyunjin got released from the hospital and both him and Minho were slowly, but surely, making a recovery. Jisung dyed his hair a dark navy blue (Felix enjoyed it very much) and he and his boyfriend had finally moved out of the honeymoon stage in their relationship. 

 

Felix was sitting in the library reading a book next to Yoongi who was busy typing away at his school work and occasionally writing down some sort of math problem to work out. Felix had no idea what he was reading. He just grabbed a random book and pulled up a chair next to Yoongi who only smiled at him and continued his work. He was amazing company. 

 

The classroom became too loud for Felix, so he wrote a pass for the library and made his way over. He had also just gotten over being sick again, so he wanted a quiet place for his head and having decided he was going to spend his lunch time on the roof, he wanted to stay in a quiet spot. 

 

The bell rang signaling it was time for lunch. Yoongi logged off his computer and neatly put his scrap paper into his bag, Felix shoved his book into his own and made his way to the roof. 

 

He smiled when he noticed no one was outside and made his way to his usual spot, pulling out his earbuds and putting them into his ears. Before he could sit down, however, he was pushed onto the chain fence, bag knocked out of his hands, back to the fence. 

 

Felix made eye contact with whoever it was pinning him to the fence, shaking slightly. It was a boy from his class who had dark hair with purple highlights at the tip. Felix didn’t know his name, but he didn’t really want to know it either. 

 

“Seriously? Not a word? You really did come here just to think you’re better than everyone with your fancy clothes and looks, huh?” His voice was deep and it startled Felix, but not as much of how tall this boy was. He started to shake a bit more while also trying to appear tough, but he knew it wasn’t working. 

 

The taller boy pulled Felix’s earbuds out by the wire harshly, pulling them out his phone and dropping them to the floor during the action. Felix’s hands immediately went up to his ears from the pain because that  _ hurt _ . The taller boy grabbed Felix’s small wrists and pinned them onto the chain fence, rattling intensely from the action, Felix shut his eyes tight. 

 

“All I’m wanting is for you to say something! You act like you’re better than us by not talking to anyone and you have Jisung wrapped around your finger now don’t you?” He yelled. 

 

Felix was shaking like he has been put into the cold in only shorts and a t shirt, eyes shut tightly and tears forming. 

 

The boy kicked Felix’s leg hard which only caused him to let out a broken gasp. Unfortunately, it only frustrated the purple haired boy even more. 

 

“Seriously?!  _ Still  _ nothing?” Felix flinched from the angry tone of his voice. 

 

Felix relaxed slightly when he felt the grip on his wrists leave. He opened his eyes and rubbed at his wrists, tears slowly falling, eyes to the floor. Suddenly his body was on the floor and his left cheek was in pain, more so than his leg. Felix curled in on himself when he felt a kick to his stomach, tears pouring down his face. 

  
  


**gary come home (3:02 pm)**

 

**mini hemsworth**

WHAT THE EVER LOVING FUCK HAPPENED TO FELIX?

 

**Tippy Toe**

I DONT KNOW!!

HE WONT TELL ME!!

 

**Satan**

what’s wrong with Lix?

 

**mini hemsworth**

HE HAS NASTY ASS BRUISES ON HIS FACE

 

**Satan**

HWAT?

 

**shrek**

that aint all of it chan

I saw him in the locker room

he got kicked around a lot 

there was a bit of blood but it was more like when you fall and scrape your leg

 

**Meanhoe**

HI WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HIM. 

I WILL KILL WHOEVER HURT HIM. 

 

**Tippy Toe**

HHHHHHH

I tried to kiss him as a comfort but he didnt want anyone to touch him

 

**mini hemsworth**

yeah he locked himself in his room after I saw his face

its probably cus I freaked out but I mean who wouldnt

 

**Satan’s Summons**

not sure if it ll help but I saw this dude come in from the roof during lunch?

 

**shrek**

innie!!

who was it??

 

**Satan’s Summons**

buy me lunch and I ll talk

 

**mini hemsworth**

deal

 

**Satan’s Summons**

it was this tall dude 

looked like a second year

 

**Satan**

that doesn’t help..

 

**Satan’s Summons**

gimme a ride home for a week and i ll be more help

 

**mini hemsworth**

you came in all shy sayin you’re not sure if itll help and then you do this

deal

 

**Satan’s Summons**

purple highlights

 

**Tippy Toe**

THAT SON OF A BITCH

 

**shrek**

MOTHERFUCKER ASS THUMB LOOKIN DICK

 

**Satan’s Summons**

h?

 

**Tippy Toe**

IM GONNA FUCKIN KILL HIM

 

**Satan**

who??

 

**shrek**

THAT BITCH KYUNGHO

 

**mini hemsworth**

W H O

 

**big chungus**

guys im fine I promise

it isnt a big deal =)

 

**Tippy Toe**

lixie please dont try to act tough

you were crying during gym dont think I didnt notice

 

**big chungus**

im not trying to act tough?

im okay I promise

 

**Meanhoe**

Not to sound invasive, but didn’t you move here because of bullying at your old school?

 

**big chungus**

eh

yeah

I barely even went to school cus I had a private tutor and I was sick semi often

so i didnt see the point

but when I went to school I would come home with cuts and bruises on my face

 

**Meanhoe**

I see. 

Now, don’t you think if your aunt sees that you keep coming home with cuts and bruises

That she will send you back to Gangnam?

So that you can go back to having a private tutor?

 

**big chungus**

h

I guess

 

**Satan’s Summons**

hey felix?

why would they bully you if you were barely at school?

 

**big chungus**

eh

pettiness?

I would pop by like three times every 2 weeks and they thought I was coming back from like

london or something idk

so they thought I was just rubbin it in their faces

and they got mad i wouldnt speak to them

so boom boom pow I guess

 

**Satan’s Summons**

oh

 

**shrek**

thats so rude of them???

 

**big chungus**

eh

its whatever

 

**Tippy Toe**

no it aint

 

**mini hemsworth**

felix you only ever say eh to something when its bothering you

please stop trying to hide it

 

**Beannie**

yeah it really isnt a good idea

 

**Satan’s Summons**

im boutta get personal so if any of you bring it up ever I will kill your first born

like rumplestillskin

how ever tf you spell that

 

**Tippy Toe**

WH

 

**Satan’s Summons**

N E WAYS

so I got outed in middle school yeah?

and I got hardcore bullied about that shit so fun!

it sucked most cus I got outed to not only my entire school but also my parents so double fun!

anyways

from the few friends I had left they would ask me constantly if I was okay and shit

and i was like lmao ofc

but I really wasn t and I was actin out a lot and it was shit and I felt like shit

so don t make yourself feel like shit by sayin it doesn t bother you!

 

**big chungus**

hhhhhhh

I MeAn

I GuEsS

 

**chicken god**

it does bother you?

 

**big chungus**

eh

yeah,,

but like I dont wanna do anythin about it yet ya know?

maybe I actually did provoke him in some sort of way idk

maybe it was just a bad day for him

 

**Tippy Toe**

felix,,

you are

too nice,,,

 

**big chungus**

hhhhhhh

 

**mini hemsworth**

if it gets to be too much please tell us lixie

 

**chicken god**

especially me or channie since we are on student counsel and can do more haha

 

**big chungus**

hhhhh

fine

this was a wack ass way to end a friday ngl

  
  
  


**Tippy Toe (3:29 pm)**

 

**big chungus**

bb

come over later?

 

**Tippy Toe**

sure <3

be over around 6

 

**big chungus**

bet

I think I still have cheesecake bits left?

 

**Tippy Toe**

god I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall: im scared for whats going to happen wdym major character death OP WDYM-
> 
> me, sipping sparkling water at the pool side: you should be
> 
> edit// ALL YALL COMMENTING YOU JUST SAW THE MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH TAG IM SORRY I DEADASS DONT KNOW HOW TO REPLY TO THAT SKSJSJSH


	37. I Have all these Fucking Markers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I COMBINED TWO CHAPTERS CUS FUCKIN GOOGLE DOCS WOULDNT LET ME NOT HIGHLIGHT THE PARTS I DIDNT WANT COPIED AND I AINT DEALIN WITH THAT S H I T

Love huh? Felix read the last message over and over again. He knew it was probably a joke since Jisung really fucking loves cheesecake, but there was that itch in Felix’s mind telling him it  _ wasn’t  _ a joke. He tried to scroll through the chat even more but accidentally lost his grip on his phone. He turned his head so that the phone wouldn’t fall on his nose, but it ended up harshly falling on his bad cheek. 

 

Felix winced at the contact and immediately brought his hands to his cheek, tears in his eyes. Everything  _ hurt _ . It hurt so fucking badly. His stomach hurt, his knees, his legs, his face, his arms, his ears. He accidentally fell during gym (he didn’t, he got tripped) so now his  _ hands _ hurt from scrapes and he just wanted Jisung. He wanted Jisung, but he didn’t want anyone to touch him. He wanted kisses, but he didn’t want to be annoying. Felix wondered how Minho and Changbin kept their relationship as more friends, but still dating and from the complaints the chat got at two in the morning from Hyunjin everyone knew they were still together. 

 

Felix brought his legs to his chest, wincing slightly at the pain. He wanted to go home and whether that was in Gangnam or Australia he wanted to go, but he wanted Jisung to be with him. There was still three months of school left and then Chan and Woojin (and Minho said that he was qualified to graduate a year early because of how high his GPA was, but he wasn’t going to take it) were going to graduate. It wasn’t only going to be those two, but Jackson, Mark, Yoongi, Jin, and Hoseok. Felix cringed. He had become so dependant on those people at school and suddenly they were going to be gone. No one fucked with Jackson and if anyone fucked with Mark then they’d have to deal with his boyfriend. Felix ended up getting some protection from Jackson and Yoongi because of their popularity, but since they were graduating it was going to be fair game on Felix next school year. 

 

He wanted to throw up. The same thing had happened at his old school. There was a boy, Felix couldn’t remember his name, but he would protect Felix in the halls of the school. He was popular and sporty and Felix was silent and artistic. Complete opposites. Everything was good until one day the boy moved away. Out of Gangnam and all the way to Busan. 

 

Felix finally made a move to leave his room about an hour later. Quietly making his way to the bathroom he shut the door and locked it. Felix only looked into the mirror and cringed when he saw his face, purple and blue cheek. He carefully brought his fingers up to his face, tips dancing on the bruise. He had his own makeup, it was an easy fix. He lifted his shirt up next, it wasn’t as bad, but there were blues and purples littered on his skin. With a turn, he could see the red lines on his back from where the fence had been hugging his skin like a vine on a tree. Finally, rolling his pants up he saw the disgusting yellows and greens and the pretty blues and purples on his knees dancing with the red scrapes. 

 

Felix looked into the mirror and to his surprise, he didn’t cry. It wasn’t that bad. Not with the pain his friends were going through and the worry for him, so for now he was going to suck it up and deal with it. 

 

 

**gary come home (8:03 am)**

 

**Meanhoe**

Okay so

I ask this girl the time because my phone was in my bag and I wasn’t near it, right?

This girl

points to her watch and shows it to me. 

I look her dead in the eyes and said:”Bitch does it look like I know roman numerals?”

She got so mad. 

 

**Tippy Toe**

KSJDAJDHSHHD

DUMBASS

 

**shrek**

who tf has a roman numeral watch

 

**mini hemsworth**

I do!

 

**chicken god**

you have a watch?

 

**mini hemsworth**

ye!

 

**chicken god**

 

**mini hemsworth**

WYM HM

 

**Satan’s Summons**

chan you aren t 50 just use your fuckin phone for the time

 

**shrek**

lmao

real random but

is felix in any of ur guys classes?

 

**Meanhoe**

No. 

 

**mini hemsworth**

nah

why?

 

**shrek**

weird

he keeps leaving our classes and idk where hes been going

 

**Tippy Toe**

hhhhhhhh

 

**mini hemsworth**

you good?

 

**Tippy Toe**

we like

lowkey had a fight last night

but I didnt really let him have a say so I guess I was kinda scoldin him instead

he usually leaves class in the afternoon so maybe its my fault he left earlier?

 

**mini hemsworth**

I doubt that

felix is too forgiving and isnt petty about arguments

what did you two talk about?

 

**Tippy Toe**

hhh

I just told him about yesterday and how its shitty he doesnt seem to care?

like if it gets worse he cant just deal with it ya know?

but he got a bit frustrated and started to push me away which made me frustrated 

so

 

**mini hemsworth**

ah

ill talk to him

 

**Satan**

library

 

**mini hemsworth**

?

 

**Satan**

he goes to the library to hang with yoongi

 

**shrek**

wow!

my boyfriend is so smart!

I love him so much!!!

 

**Satan**

no I just study in the library in the afternoon sometimes

 

**shrek**

ugh I love a man who can read

 

**Satan’s Summons**

disgusting

 

**big chungus**

jisung its fine im sorry I tried to push you away

im just worried ill cause problems lmao

 

**Tippy Toe**

but you wont!

we all care about you lix!

 

**shrek**

yeah!

we all want you to he safe and happy!!

 

**big chungus**

hh

thanks

.

.

.

**big chungus**

IM

MAD

 

**Beannie**

WHY

 

**big chungus**

OK SO

THESE GROUP OF GIRLS COME INTO THE LIBRARY RIGHT

AND YOONGI AND I ARE JUST CHILLIN CUS HE FINISHED ALL HIS WORK FOR THE NEXT WEEK

so we were playin paper football and it was cool

ANYWAYS

LIKE 7 GIRLS COME IN AND S W A R M AROUND YOONGI

 

**Meanhoe**

They better have left immediately after. 

 

**big chungus**

HAHA NOPE

THEY START DEMANDING THAT HE GIVE THEM JUNGKOOKS NUMBER TO THEM OR THEYRE GONNA TELL JIMIN HES CHEATIN ON HIM

AND YOONGI ISNT BUT HE STARTS TO PANIC CUS HES OVERWHELMED BY ALL THE PEOPLE HE DOESNT KNOW AROUND HIM

SO HE FUCKIN B O L T E D TO THE BATHROOM AND I HAD TO CALM HIM DOWN FOR A GOOD 15 MINS

 

**Meanhoe**

I fucking. 

Is he okay now?

 

**shrek**

BRUH TF

 

**Beannie**

EYE-

WHO TF DOES THAT??

 

**big chungus**

yeah hes fine now!

he got a text from jimin asking if hes okay and that some girls said he was cheatin but he knows it isnt true

so now the three of us are chillin in a bathroom I didnt know existed playin cards

 

**chicken god**

oh no!

I hope yoongi will be okay and not worry =(

 

**big chungus**

he is

he said he is worried about college now because since he never did classes in person in high school he isnt socially prepared to be in a lecture hall with a lot of people he doesnt know

 

**Meanhoe**

Yeah Jimin mentioned that to me too.

Jin and Hoseok are in the same college as Yoongi so he isn’t going to be alone. 

 

**big chungus**

thats good

it still makes me mad how all those girls did that tho >=//

 

**Meanhoe**

Me too. 

 

**shrek**

same

pure shit

oh my god felix come back jisung will not stfu about how he misses holding ur hands

I fuckin hate tuesdays

 

**Tippy Toe**

that wAS PRIVATE

 

**shrek**

SO WAS MY FAIL AT MAKING A PANCAKE BUT YOU TOLD SEUNGMIN

 

**Tippy Toe**

HE LAUGHED AND YOU LOVE HIS LAUGH

AND THAT HELPED U REALIZE U ARE UTTERLY GAY FOR HIM

 

**shrek**

YEAH I DO LOVE HIS LAUGH IT GIVES ME PURE JOY

BUT YOU TOLD HIM HOW I TRIED TO MAKE THE MIX IN A BLENDER

 

**Satan**

KSJSHSHSHSBS

STOP

THAT STORY IS STILL SO FUNNY

 

**Meanhoe**

Why can’t Changbin treat me this way. 

 

**Beannie**

OK

S L U T

LAST TIME I TRIED TO CUDDLE YOU

YOU SAID “YUM BEEFCAKE” AND BIT MY FUCKIN ARM

 

**Meanhoe**

Tasty. 

 

**Tippy Toe**

KSHDHSHDHSHSHD

 

**shrek**

AAAAAAAAAAA

 

**big chungus**

I SHOWED YOONGI THAT AND HE LAUGHED

 

**Beannie**

IF YOU NEED MORE I HAVE A LOT MORE

I HAVE NO IDEA HOW IM DATIN MINHO HE IS A GENUINE CRACKHEAD

 

**Tippy Toe**

BRUH

IVE KNOWN HIM SINCE I COULD BREATHE

HE HAS ONLY GOTTEN WEIRDER

HES THE BITCH WHO STARTED THE THING OF ME LOOKIN LIKE A SQUIRREL

 

**mini hemsworth**

YOU DEADASS?

 

**Tippy Toe**

Y E S

HE WALKED UP TO ME ON THE PLAYGROUND ONE DAY

CALLED ME A SQUIRREL NERD 

PUT SOME ACORNS AND A SINGLE ROCK IN MY HANDS

AND LEFT

HE LEFT 

THE SCHOOL

 

**Meanhoe**

Heh. 

Yeah. 

I gave you acorns, a rock, and a strawberry I took from the teacher’s lunch box. 

 

**mini hemsworth**

YOU STOLE YOUR TEACHERS LUNCH???

 

**Meanhoe**

Yes. 

It was incase my squirrel got thirsty. 

Nuts are dry. 

 

**shrek**

why a rock?

 

**Meanhoe**

So he could crack the nuts?

Idiot. 

 

**big chungus**

this is like when chan took the meat off my sandwich 

 

**shrek**

oh my god I remember you telling us that

.

.

.

**Satan**

whats the most silent thing you guys know

 

**Tippy Toe**

felix

im now realizin that was mean and I apologize 

 

**big chungus**

nah bitch that was pure comedy

 

**Satan**

you’re close

it’s felix, yoongi, and mark all together

 

**big chungus**

ok

in my defense

I have like 20 thoughts running at once

I just dont have workin vocal chords to say them

  
  


**gary come home (4:02 pm)**

 

**mini hemsworth**

=//

we got our graduation info letters and im

hhhhhhhhhhhh

 

**big chungus**

stfu aunt hyunji said we goin out for dinner

 

**chicken god**

oh?

something good in channie’s graduation letter?

 

**big chungus**

you havent heard?

 

**chicken god**

he wouldnt open it =(

 

**big chungus**

uhh ladies

our good ol channie

got valedictorian 

 

**Tippy Toe**

HOLY FUCK

 

**shrek**

CHANNIEEE

SO SMARTTTT

 

**chicken god**

nice babe!

youve been wanting that since middle school!

 

**mini hemsworth**

AAAA

A

A

A

A

A

A

A

A

A

AAAAAAAAAAA

I KNOW BUT I HAVE TO WRITE A SPEECH THAT HAS TO GET APPROVED

AND RHAT SOUNDS NOT FUN

 

**Meanhoe**

ew

the counselor said that was probably gonna be next year if I didnt take the schools offer

my phone isglitchinf so hard right now

bye

 

**Satan’s Summons**

damn chan

next thing we know felix had a crush on me at one point

wack

 

**big chungus**

….

 

**Satan’s Summons**

?

 

**shrek**

LMAOOO

BRUH I REMEMBER THAT

 

**Satan’s Summons**

E X C U S E 

 

**Tippy Toe**

I WAS SO SAD

FELIX WENT INTO OUR GC WHERE WE SHARE HOMEWORK ANSWERS

AND HE WAS LIKE

UHHH GANG

I THINK I LIKE JEONGIN

AND I WAS SO SAD I COULDNT FOCUS ON ANYTHIN

 

**shrek**

IT WAS REALLY FUNNY BUT I HAD TO DEAL WITH HIM BEIN SAD

 

**Satan’s Summons**

I-

I DUNNO IF I SHOULD BE HONORED OR DISGUSTED

 

**big chungus**

HEY

IM CUTE

BE HONORED

 

**Satan’s Summons**

O O F

NO THANKS

 

**mini hemsworth**

WAIT THAT REMINDS ME

MINMIN YOU STILL THERE

 

**Meanhoe**

Now I am. 

 

**mini hemsworth**

fuck marry kill me jisung or seungmin

 

**Meanhoe**

fuck you marry you and kill changbin

 

**Beannie**

EXCUS E ?

I WASNT EVEN AN OPTION YOU DICK

 

**chicken god**

back off bitch

 

**mini hemsworth**

THANKS

 

**Meanhoe**

Why?

 

**mini hemsworth**

needed it for a project

 

**Meanhoe**

I see I upgraded from rat to lab rat. 

Is that an upgrade or downgrade?

 

**mini hemsworth**

idk your IQ and GPA are higher than mine so you decide

 

**Meanhoe**

Bro I really don’t want valedictorian next year. 

Jinyoung or Namjoon deserve it. 

I’m gonna purposely flunk. 

 

**Beannie**

NO

 

**Tippy Toe**

really off topic but

is this gonna be our last summer beach day?

 

**mini hemsworth**

no of course not

 

**big chungus**

summer beach day?

 

**Satan**

we all hop into chan’s car and go to the beach on the same day no matter what

 

**Tippy Toe**

yup

every july 9 babey

 

**Beannie**

yeah we just fuck around at the beach from like sunrise to sunset

 

**chicken god**

and eat chicken that we barbecue!

 

**shrek**

we swim too except minho cus hes a pussy

 

**Meanhoe**

I’m literally eating chips in bed with chopsticks. 

Don’t Johnny Fucking Test me. 

 

**shrek**

o-oh

 

**big chungus**

Oooo

sounds fun!

 

**Tippy Toe**

Lix you get to come with us!

 

**big chungus**

ah

I dont wanna be a bother

this is your guys thing I dont wanna intrude

 

**mini hemsworth**

_ cuz you get to come _

_ youre apart of this friend group as much as anyone _

 

**Beannie**

WOT HE SAY

 

**big chungus**

_ I dont wanna be a bother but if you say so _

_ lmao you couldve just pm me _

 

**mini hemsworth**

_ im lazy _

 

**shrek**

WHAT ARE YOU DOIN

 

**big chungus**

PLANNIN ON SUCCIN UR DICK

 

**shrek**

>=OO

YOUR BEHAVIOR 

IS SO

UGH

 

**Satan**

uhhhh

I got a new polaroid!

it takes color film!

thanks jinnie <3

 

**shrek**

anythin for u bb <33

 

**Meanhoe**

I can’t believe Seungmin got a sugar daddy before I did. 

 

**Beannie**

I am

right here

 

**Meanhoe**

Oh shit yeah. 

Binnie!

I love you!

 

**Beannie**

love you too

p

r

 

**Meanhoe**

NO

THEY CANT FUCKING KNOW

 

**Beannie**

KSDJS

DAMN OKAY

 

**shrek**

WH

 

**big chungus**

please dont be kinky we have a child

 

**Satan’s Summons**

>=(

im 15

 

**big chungus**

an actual baby

 

**Satan’s Summons**

ur 6 months older than me!

 

**big chungus**

im sorry but I dont speak baby korean

 

**Satan**

wait felix is your birthday in september??

 

**big chungus**

yeah?

I thought i said that before

 

**Satan’s Summons**

no i think you only told me

 

**big chungus**

oh shit

yeah

september 15

 

**Tippy Toe**

FUCK OFF

MINE IS THE 14

 

**big chungus**

AND I OOP-

 

**Tippy Toe**

DAMN BITCH

  
  


**Tippy Toe (4:15 pm)**

 

**big chungus**

baby

which shirt looks better on me

 

**-big chungus sent 2 images!-**

 

**Tippy Toe**

OOP

WHY ARE YOU ONLY IN BOXERS AND A SHIRT

 

**big chungus**

WHICH SHIRT LOOKS BETTER ON ME

 

**Tippy Toe**

PUT PANTS ON

 

**big chungus**

ILL GET THERE JUST PICK A FUCKIN SHIRT

 

**Tippy Toe**

THE BLUE SILK

WAIT

AINT THE OTHER ONE MINE??

 

**big chungus**

K THANKS

 

**Tippy Toe**

LIXIE??

IS THAT MY SHIRT????

 

**big chungus**

it reminds me if you =(

and its cold in the house but ur shirt is big and warm

 

**Tippy Toe**

god that is so cute and valid

damn you should skip dinner and just come over

 

**big chungus**

ew

im a child of god no thanks

 

**Tippy Toe**

NOT LIKE THAT

I JUST WANT CUDDLES

 

**big chungus**

bitch I want sushi

 

**Tippy Toe**

who tf goes to get sushi while dressed like a billion won

 

**big chungus**

im a three course meal and reserved dessert for a mr han jisung

 

**Tippy Toe**

god I am in love with you

I uhhhhh

I mean that btw

 

**big chungus**

oh =)

I love you too sungie

 

**Tippy Toe**

its only been like 5 weeks are you sure?

cus I know you didnt like me as long as I liked you so its okay if you arent sure yet dont feel pressured

 

**big chungus**

skdj

no jisung I do

I love you

 

**Tippy Toe**

=,)

im glad

 

**-big chungus sent 1 image-**

 

**Tippy Toe**

if that picture was a tease I enjoy it

if you plan on goin out with three buttons undone

please dont

 

**big chungus**

y/n you are NOT going out like that

 

**Tippy Toe**

AAAAAAAA

 

**-big chungus sent 2 images!-**

 

**big chungus**

which pants babe?

 

**Tippy Toe**

hmmmm

both the white and the black look good with the blue?

what type of restaurant is it?

 

**big chungus**

fancy I think

 

**Tippy Toe**

well then baby boy you wanna do black pants

 

**big chungus**

akdjajdhshshshshdhd

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

WHYD YOU HAVE TO CALL ME THAT

I HAVE TO LEAVE SOON BUT NOW I JUST WANNA BE WITH YOU =((

 

**Tippy Toe**

oh?

call you what?

baby boy?

 

**big chungus**

JISUNG-

 

**Tippy Toe**

;)

just come over after you get home lmao

 

**big chungus**

youll have to walk me =/

too dangerous for me to walk around by myself

 

**Tippy Toe**

ive been meanin to ask

but why is it so dangerous?

like I know because you cant call out if anythinf happens but is that it?

 

**big chungus**

eh

I was kinda raised in a way that literally anything could happen to me

and ive been in the public eye since my birth pretty much

some other stuff dont worry about it

buttt

it is nice to not be recognized and I can just be a teen

just be me with my loving boyfriend <3

 

**Tippy Toe**

<33

maybe one day we can go to america or something and we can enjoy time there

I dont think anyone knows any models or ceos from asia there

 

**big chungus**

hm

that sounds nice

I have to go now

see you later tonight?

 

**Tippy Toe**

ill be there to pick you up <3


	38. One Feels Like a Duck

The dinner was great and Felix wasn’t as overdressed as he was worried he would be. His outfit went well with the decor of the restaurant, so maybe Jisung wasn’t hopeless with fashion as Felix originally thought (he still hates his hoodies). Now, Felix was just sitting outside the house waiting for Jisung. 

 

If Felix was being honest, he was rather proud of how natural their relationship felt. It was like two puzzle pieces being fit together, it was that type of natural that anything could happen and neither would expect it to have. Felix was hoping that something new would happen, but he wasn’t sure what to do if it did, but he wasn’t going to worry about it for now. He was only sixteen so he really couldn’t care less. 

 

He saw the Jisung coming down the street, but stayed seated on the steps. The sun was just now going down and who was Felix to pass up a sunset walk with his boyfriend? His mother raised a gay not a coward. 

 

“Hi, baby.” Jisung greeted while taking Felix’s hand for the younger so he could stand. Jisung knew his visuals were amazing in the moonlight, but in the rays of the pink and gold sunset? He looked absolutely stunning. The bruise was still on face, but it had faded significantly, anything else Jisung wouldn’t know since he didn’t wear shorts in gym anymore or when he was hanging out with anyone. 

 

Felix had his arm linked around Jisung’s, just like they do when walking home from school, as they walked to his house. It was peaceful, Jisung’s fading blue looked nice with the gold light and bis brown eyes were shining brightly. He looked ethereal to Felix and it always made him sad how Jisung never saw himself that way. It always made him sad how Jisung didn’t like his cheeks, or his nose, or that one crooked tooth he had, the way his lips looked, or the tan skin he had. If Felix could have a voice for just  _ one _ minute all he would do is tell Jisung how beautiful he really is. 

 

Jisung just started aimlessly talking about a show Felix got him to watch and about how bad it was but addictive. Felix wasn’t listening, but Jisung was talking with his hands too much for them to hold hands so he just walked next to Jisung lost in his thoughts, not noticing that they were reaching the end of the sidewalk and the car that was coming. 

 

One more step and Felix would’ve been in the road, but Jisung was thankfully fast and noticed what was about to happen. He grabbed Felix’s wrist and pulled him back the younger falling onto Jisung. 

 

“Careful!” Jisung quietly said, “We don’t want you ending up in the hospital.”

 

Felix nodded and continued their walk shoulder to shoulder after the almost accident. 

 

Felix threw himself into Jisung’s chest the second he closed the door to his house. They hadn’t gotten to give each other a lot of attention lately since Felix was always in the library with Yoongi now. The small kiss Felix gave Jisung was all the older needed to completely burst into a fit of laughter and tackle Felix into a tight hug. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff fluff fluff no angst ever? uwu I never write angst
> 
> N E WAYS I THINK MY SCHEDULE MOVED FROM WHENEVER I FUCKIN FEEL LIKE IT TO EVERY 3 DAYS
> 
> ALSO THIS SERIES WAS SUPPOSED TO END LIKE 6 CHAPTERS AGO BUT MY MOENKE BRAIN AT 3 AM DECIDED NO


	39. And he Would Say DIET SODA and it Would Just Appear in His Hand

Felix woke up being cuddled by Jisung. Last night was great in Felix’s opinion because all they did was cuddle, kiss, watch movies, and throw popcorn at each other. It somewhat reminded Felix around when they first met and he was too scared to befriend anyone, but Jisung didn’t give up. 

 

If he was to be honest, Felix was scared about him and Jisung. There was a lot he didn’t know about Jisung and there was a full novel of what Jisung didn’t know about Felix. He was scared if Jisung did ever find out about somethings that he wouldn’t want to be with him anymore and he  _ really _ didn’t want that at all. 

 

Jisung had woken up at some point when Felix was having a small mental crisis about their relationship and if soup is a cereal or if cereal is a soup. The gentle hand in his hair rubbing his scalp soothingly was enough to calm him down. Jisung seemed to have a talent for unknowingly calming the strawberry blond down. Felix buried his head under Jisung’s chin, the dark roots showing in the blond tickling the older’s chin. 

 

Felix ended up falling asleep for a few extra minutes before Jisung was even able to leave the bed. Not wanting to wake the other, Jisung fell asleep again too. They both needed the sleep with exams coming up and both of them refusing to study, what were they going to do during all that time? Study? Something productive? Fuck no! 

 

A half hour later and they woke up again, Felix reaching across for his phone. Jisung smiled at the ‘good morning’ message he was expecting Felix to type out, but was rather surprised when his phone went off instead. 

 

**gary come home (9:27 am)**

 

**big chungus**

is cereal a soup or is soup a cereal

 

**mini hemsworth**

felix where are you?

 

**Tippy Toe**

what

I thought you were going to say good morning to me but then you do this

 

**mini hemsworth**

jisung where is he?

 

**Meanhoe**

Cereal is a soup. 

 

**Beannie**

no I think hes onto sumthin

 

**mini hemsworth**

thats nice but felix where are you

 

**-chicken god changed the chat name to free boba tea at the mall til 3pm!-**

 

**Satan’s Summons**

OH??

I GOTTA GET CHENLE

AND SOUP IS A CEREAL FUCK YOU MINHO

STUPID RAT

5 8 MOUSEY BOY

 

**Meanhoe**

Cearel is a soup!

 

**Satan’s Summons**

CEAREL

 

**Meanhoe**

My phone is glitching shut up. 

 

**mini hemsworth**

hey this is cool and all but where is felix

 

**big chungus**

what if its neither

 

**Beannie**

wtf would it be

 

**Tippy Toe**

cereal is a soup

 

**big chungus**

relationship: over

lee felix: single

is anyone here single

 

**Tippy Toe**

yeah!

I am!

 

**big chungus**

oh cool!

wanna go out?

 

**Tippy Toe**

yeah sure!

 

**big chungus**

guys I got a boyfriend!

 

**shrek**

dts*

 

**Meanhoe**

Soup existed many years before cereal did so logically it is impossible for soup to be a cereal since it was created after soup therefore making cereal a soup. Jisung and I are correct on this topic. 

 

**big chungus**

guys i got a dts!

thats nice and all but its a cereal

 

**shrek**

yeah its a cereal

 

**Satan’s Summons**

not sure what crack minho ate in his rat food but he wrong

 

**Meanhoe**

I hate you all. 

 

**Satan’s Summons**

stfu slut

 

**Meanhoe**

You know what. 

I dare say I am not a fan of being called that anymore. 

Physically I am not a slut but emotionally? I am the slut. 

 

**shrek**

what does that mean

 

**Meanhoe**

When I play video games I seduce every character I possibly can. 

 

**mini hemsworth**

hey this fun and all but where is felix

 

**shrek**

oh I see

woojin really came in only to change the chat name huh

 

**big chungus**

literally chan where else am I ever at besides home and school

 

**mini hemsworth**

I never know with you!

you could hop on a private jet and end up in germany!

because you have!!

 

**Tippy Toe**

WHAT

 

**big chungus**

I had to get something =/

 

**Beannie**

just order it??

 

**big chungus**

I did?

 

**mini hemsworth**

felix could honestly be handed 1 million won and think thats the perfect amount for a bagel

 

**Beannie**

ONLINE ORDER?

AND FREE SHIPPING??

 

**big chungus**

??? 

how much is a fuckin bagel????

its faster to get it myself?

 

**Meanhoe**

That’s a different continent how is that faster?

 

**big chungus**

It’s only a few hours and it’s better than having my gift knocking around in a box under heavy objects =/

 

**shrek**

whos fuckin gift??

 

**big chungus**

my mom!

 

**mini hemsworth**

it wasnt even her birthday or anything

he did it just cus

 

**Tippy Toe**

aw cute

 

**big chungus**

=D!

I can get you something too sungie!

 

**mini hemsworth**

please do not encourage him to leave the country by himself again. 

 

**shrek**

guys

I

just

fuckin

 

**Meanhoe**

Oi. 

What happens in our apartment stays in our apartment. 

 

**shrek**

PLEASE

IT WAS SO FUNNY

 

**Meanhoe**

No. 

 

**shrek**

IM SAYIN IT ANYWAYS

ALSO I MISS SEUNGMINNIE WHY DOES HE HAVE TO SLEEP UNTIL LIKE NOON

 

**Meanhoe**

NO.

 

**shrek**

I HAD KKAMI ON THE BALCONY CUS I DIDNT WANT HIM TO SCARE DORI AND 

MINHO DIDNT KNOW HE WAS THERE AND HE BARKED AND MINHO FUCKIN SLID ON NOTHING

HE WAS STANDING STILL

AND HE FUCKIN SLIPPED LIKE THAT VIDEO OF THE GIRL IN KFC CUS SHE WANTED ATTENTION

IT WAS SO FUCKIN FUNNY

 

**Tippy Toe**

WHY DO YOU HAVE KKAMI???

I WANNA SEE KKAMI!!

 

**-shrek sent 16 images!-**

 

**shrek**

I stole him!!!

my parents arent home cus its their anniversary so min and i stole kkami!

be gay do crimes!!

 

**Satan’s Summons**

why did you have to steal kkami?

 

**Meanhoe**

You’ll understand when you are older. 

 

**Satan’s Summons**

maybe i would understand now if you guys stopped babying me and actually told me stuff

 

**big chungus**

hes kinda right,,

 

**Meanhoe**

One day. 

Just...wait a bit longer and Hyunjin and I will explain our situation to you okay?

 

**Satan’s Summons**

fine

just stop treating me like im 3

 

**mini hemsworth**

want me to teach you how to drive?

 

**Satan’s Summons**

no fuck off im baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this and then asked my friend what he thinks about the is cereal a soup or is soup a cereal and he said exactly what minho said and I lost my shit


	40. Enjoy Your Bad Decision Ma’am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM WATCHING THE LION KING AND FOR SOME REASON IT MADE ME WANNA POST AGAIN TODAY SO I AM

Felix felt the punch loud and clear after being 

thrown against the lockers because his clumsy ass tripped on his shoe laces and slammed right into some guy. The hallway was empty since Felix was walking to the library in the middle of the class period. It was a completely different person than the first time, but Felix didn’t think that with the strength of that punch it was a bad day for this taller boy. 

 

The shorter boy put up no fight, he just let this all happen, feeling warm blood trickle down his face, but he didn’t panic. He only panicked when he could hear footsteps coming down the hall. Apparently, the taller heard them too and quickly made his way down the hall and onto the roof, but not before sending Felix a warning glare. 

 

Felix sighed and felt his face, hand now covered in blood. He stood up and contemplated being a bother to the nurse, texting Chan, or taking care of it himself in the bathroom. 

 

“Oh my god! Are you okay?” It was a voice Felix had never heard before, he turned his head in the direction and blinked at the girl who was now running over to him. “What happened- Oh hey! You’re Chan’s cousin right?”

 

Felix nodded and covered his cut on his face with his bloodied hand. 

 

“I’m Jimin- lemme see that please.” She moved Felix’s hand away and examined the bruises and cuts. “Come on.. Felix? It is Felix right?” He nodded and let her lead him into the bathroom where he played cards with Yoongi and his boyfriend. 

 

**mini hemsworth (10:11 am)**

 

**jiminxx**

bro your cousin fucked up =P

 

**mini hemsworth**

what

WHAT

WHERE ARE YOU

IS HE OKAY

 

**jiminxx**

I literally just said he fucked up

bathroom next to the library get over here pussy boy

  
  


“I texted Chan where we are so hopefully he should be here soon. You should wash your face and hand.” She gestured to his face. 

 

“Does this count as volunteer?” She asked while Felix was washing his hand. He gave her a questioning look before she continued, “We have to do volunteer for student council and since I  _ technically _ volunteered to help you I wanna know if I get hours. I’m way behind and Heejin won’t shut up about it...I’m joking by the way.” She added sheepishly. 

 

Felix just looked at the mirror and wiped the cut that was starting to bleed again. 

 

“You don’t talk much, huh?” She asked. Felix just shook his head. It hurt to do but he didn’t want to be rude and not give her some sort of reply. 

 

Felix looked back at the mirror just in time to see Chan quite literally slide into the bathroom and slam into the wall. 

 

“Why aren’t you at the nurse? Are you okay? What the hell happened?” Chan shouted his questions too quickly for Felix to understand them. 

 

“It’s because the nurse is a bitch and no one comes into this bathroom.” Jimin explained shortly and stuck her tongue out at Chan. 

 

Chan sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “Hand me my bag, Bang. I have stuff in it.” Jimin told him. Chan sighed again and handed Jimin her bag. She pulled out a single bandaid and handed it to Felix. “It won’t do much, but it’ll keep you from bleeding during class at least.”

 

“Why do you have bandaids?” Chan asked while taking the bandage from Felix to put it on his cousin. 

 

Jimin shrugged, “Just ‘cus.”

 

Chan looked at her suspiciously before focusing his attention back to Felix. 

 

“I’m going back to class then. Have to make sure Jae and Woosung didn’t fuck up everything.” Jimin announced while grabbing he things and leaving the bathroom before Chan could even say anything. 

 

The two boys sighed heavily. Chan brought a hand up to his face and leaned against the sink. Felix thought he was mad at him, so he looked at the floor with a guilty look in his eyes and a small pout. Chan caught on quickly before Felix was able to guilt himself anymore. 

 

“It’s not your fault, Lix. You know that right?” Chan asked. Felix gave a small nod. A lie. “Good. This is frustrating though. Do me a favor and..just stay in your classroom please? Eat lunch with us for once? It’ll go a lot better and I don’t want to to see you have to pack your bags and go back to Gangnam because Minho was right the first time. I’ll walk you to the library if you want.” Chan offered. Felix slid away from the sink and grabbed his bag before leaving the bathroom with Chan. 

  
  


Lunch was a genuine nightmare. The dude who beat up Felix was at the table right behind him and was bothering  _ all _ of Felix’s friends, especially Minho. A closer look at the table and Felix recognized the boy from his class who had punched him, Kyungho he thinks is what Hyunjin and Jisung called him. 

 

“All I’m saying is that Minho would definitely look prettier with his mouth around my-“

 

“Shut the fuck up Jaewoo!” Changbin shouted before he could finish, stabbing his chopsticks into his food angrily. 

 

_ ‘Oh, so this guy is just a dick.’ _ Felix clicked his tongue in his mouth at the realization. 

 

Felix deeply exhaled when the boy- Jaewoo and Changbin started throwing insults at each other. Jeongin noticed the discomfort and held his hand under the table, Felix gave a small smile to the younger. 

 

Things started to escalate a bit between the two third years. Jaewoo decided he needed to be closer and in Changbin’s face as a sign of dominance which meant Felix and Jeongin now had a tight grip on the heads as Jaewoo leaned in to Changbin’s face to throw insults. Tears started to form in the youngest’s eyes as the grip on his head tightened and that was when Chan stepped in. 

 

“I would  _ strongly _ suggest letting go of our friends before someone throws a punch and it definitely won’t be you first, Jaewoo.”

 

“What are you going to do about it, Bang? Cry to your dad?”

 

_ ‘How the hell does he know about that?’  _ Felix’s eyes shot over to Chan who only stayed silent after that. No one except for Felix and Woojin knew about Chan’s dad, so to have a complete stranger know about it? That was something else. 

 

Changbin almost threw a punch at the boy, but someone else got to him first. Not a punch, but a hand to the shoulder. 

 

“Hey,” the light brown hair boy greeted, “We got a problem?” 

 

Jaewoo seemed to instantly back down at the boy and slid back into his seat at his table. 

 

Felix turned around to see who it was because the voice did sound familiar and he smiled brightly when he saw Jungkook. Now Jungkook may be a lowly first year, but that boy had strength. You did not want to mess with him or his friends even if he was definitely too nice to hurt anyone or a fly. Honestly, Jungkook just wanted to take pictures with Taehyung and make fun of Jin and that was it. 

 

“Thanks Kookie.” Jeongin said. Jungkook gave them a thumbs up and a “any time, Innie.”

 

“You guys good?” He asked with a worried look on his face. Felix and Jeongin nodded. “That’s good. You can thank Tae-Tae for noticing. Everyone else was too busy being stupid. Jaewoo is a dick head anyways and I wouldn’t mind punching him, but like I don’t want Jimin to be disappointed in me, you know?”

 

Jungkook left soon after. Minho was trying to calm down Changbin who was still high on anger and adrenaline ready for a fight. Chan was silent for the rest of lunch. 

 

The bell rang and everyone scurried out like rats. Everyone except for Felix who was throwing away his trash when he saw a phone left on the table. A phone left on the table in the exact spot Jaewoo was sitting in. Felix picked up the phone and turned it on, the screen lit up to a picture of Jaewoo and a woman who Felix assumed was his sister since she didn’t look much older than the boy in the picture. He should definitely return the phone, but maybe he could find something out about Jaewoo before he did that. Perhaps how he knows about Chan’s dad for example? Good enough reasoning to Felix so he pocketed the phone and quickly made his way back to class before he was going to be late. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo what lixie gonna do
> 
> scooby dooby doo


	41. I am Very Small and Have no Money

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THAT COMEBACK AM I RIGHT? WHAT WAS THE ALL ABOUT

Felix nearly landed face first on his bed as he looked at the phone he had taken. He turned it on again, Jaewoo and that woman smiling at him. He hadn’t even considered the possibility of a code, but when he tapped the home button it opened to the home screen, unlocked and everything there and available. 

 

He did feel a bit bad going through someone’s personal space, but if it was going to help his friends than he was going to just get over it. Felix decided looking through photos would be a good start. 

 

He scrolled to the top of the photos, the oldest ones, so that he could start his detective work at the very beginning of over two thousand photos. It wasn’t many photos of just him. There were many with friends during what looked like middle school and one very familiar face, Minho. They were laughing and smiling happily in the photos and Minho had a smile and look in his eyes Felix had never seen before, so this must have been before his family issues. He kept scrolling and scrolling and constantly seeing pictures of that woman until it suddenly stopped around the beginning of Jaewoo’s second year of high school (he noticed the pictures with Minho stopped during the middle school period). Then suddenly pictures of Minho started to appear again at the end of year two all the way near present day. Pictures of him with his friends from different angles of the cafeteria, pictures of him doing work in class, or pictures of Minho sitting with Changbin against the window. There were a couple of him staring out the window at one of the stairwells, something Minho does when spring first starts and he watches blossoms fall. 

 

_ ‘Okay, so he’s just a creepy stalker to Minho?’  _ Felix questioned before moving on to look at text messages. Maybe he bothers Minho the way he did today because he wants his attention? What was the reason Minho randomly disappeared from pictures? He knows there was a reason, but he  _ cannot  _ remember if he was told that reason, Jisung would know and so would Hyunjin, so Felix pulled out his own phone. 

 

**looney tunes the shit (4:25 pm)**

 

**big chungus**

uhhh

just curious but

what happened with minho and his family again?

I feel like i was told but I cant remember

 

**Tippy Toe**

long story short he came out to his parents and they treated him like shit until he left and dropped out of middle school in his last year 

 

**shrek**

yeah he worked like 280 jobs so he could afford his own rent

then I came along and I felt really bad =,(

but min is great and I hope I can convince him to finish high school even tho he doesnt wanna

 

**big chungus**

oh

ok

thanks

 

**Tippy Toe**

yeah

he can give the full story to you but

why the sudden interest

 

**big chungus**

just curious 

  
  


Felix had his answer, but a lot more questions. What happened that Minho didn’t want to be Jaewoo’s friend and  _ what _ happened to Jaewoo to act like a dick? Felix moved on to text messages. He was trying to find the text app that almost everyone had, but there were almost no apps on this phone. The most there was was a VPN, calendar, music app, and not even a fucking calculator app. Felix really never thought he was going to have to look for anything in the standard text app on phones, but today was the day he was going to. 

 

There were almost  _ no _ messages from the past month except for some dealer and his dad judging by the contact. Felix scrolled through and saw Minho’s name with a heart next to it. The last message was sent in August of last year and a few more a couple of years back, Jaewoo must not text often at all then. Felix tapped the icon. 

 

**Minho❣️**

 

**05/08/17**

**Minho❣️**

Its really not okay and id appreciate if u stopped trying to contact me

 

**Jaewoo**

why is it you decide you're better than everyone because you hang out with this chan dude now?

 

**Minho❣️**

please stop

I just want to enjoy high school without the stress of u

 

**Jaewoo**

whatever

 

**08/27/18**

**Jaewoo**

I wanna talk

I’m at our hang out spot if you remember it

The one where you tried to get me to smoke

Remember?

 

**08/28/18**

**Minho❣️**

Would you please stop?

I never even did that just fuck off.

 

**Jaewoo**

Whatever just go act like a slut to Changbin

You’re fault if he gets tired of you

 

**Minho❣️**

Stop calling me a slut. 

 

**10/12/18**

**Minho❣️**

Were you the one who started that rumor?

 

**Jaewoo**

Oh?

So now you want to talk?

 

**Minho❣️**

I saw some guys talking to you one time at school then they came over to me and asked if I could do a “favor”. 

Why did you change so suddenly from middle school?

Why can’t you understand that this is the exact reason I don’t want to talk to you anymore?

 

**Jaewoo**

Not sure what you mean sweetheart 

 

**Minho** ❣️

Please don’t call me that. 

Just stop whatever you’re doing I don’t appreciate the phone numbers I get. 

 

**Jaewoo**

Do me a favor and I will?

 

**Minho❣️**

Whatever. 

I can deal with the numbers but I’m never doing a favor for you again. 

Can you just answer my question?

Why did you change so suddenly?

 

**Jaewoo**

Why did you?

You left and then came back again with not one but two guys with you

 

**Minho❣️**

Chan and Changbin aren’t “two guys”. 

They’re my friends. 

 

**Jaewoo**

Since when did you hang out with wannabe emo people and student council members?

You used to be with the people who would smoke with you on weekends not the ones who told you to stop. 

 

**Minho❣️**

I never smoked…?

If you aren’t going to answer my question then just leave me alone, okay?

Don’t bother me at school and don’t bother me on here. 

Just know I miss the old Jae who cried because I scraped my knee. 

 

**Jaewoo**

I know. 

I miss the Minho who smiled all the time. 

Min what happened to you?

 

**Minho❣️**

That…

Doesn’t matter. 

I’m sorry I don’t want to talk about it especially because I barely recognize you anymore. 

Just

Maybe if you went back to the old you or a better you then we could be friends again?

I just don’t want to get hurt anymore. 

Maybe I could take you up on your offer?

We could go out?

 

**Jaewoo**

That’s cold Lee Minho. 

You slept with Jisung and I know you like Changbin and you think that if I get up to your standards that we can fuck?

 

**Minho❣️**

No!

I didn’t mean it that way!

I meant we could get milkshakes and hang out. 

And what do you mean I slept with Jisung?

 

**Jaewoo**

Don’t bother hiding it 

I know about it

 

**Minho❣️**

I’m sorry. 

How did you find out about that?

 

**Jaewoo**

Whatever. 

Maybe I’m not the one who needs to change sweetheart

 

**Minho❣️**

I said not to call me that…

Stop fucking calling me sweetheart. 

Stop fucking calling me a slut. 

Stop fucking talking to me. 

Spread rumors about me all you want if it makes you happy, okay?

I don’t give a shit. 

Just leave me alone. 

  
  


To say Felix was shocked was an understatement. He had  _ so many fucking questions.  _ Most importantly  _ what the hell happened _ ? Jaewoo was the reason people give dirty looks to Minho? Jaewoo obviously had feelings for Minho so does he still have them?  

 

_ ‘That’s why there are so many pictures of Minho on his phone’ _ Felix came to that conclusion after a minute of thinking. Felix scrolled through the messages some more and found some from when they were in middle school. It was just casual texting and asking for homework answers. He went to the other contact that had messaged Jaewoo often enough. 

 

**Dad**

 

**02/18/19**

**Dad**

It’s been awhile since you’ve been in Busan. 

Want to visit for the weekend?

 

**02/22/19**

**Dad**

I paid your rent. Make sure you take care of yourself. 

 

**03/08/19**

**Dad**

Your mom misses you. Are you sure you don’t want to visit?

  
  


No replies. It looks like his dad gave up on contact. Felix thought he could get answers but he only ended up even more confused than he was from the start. It was obvious  _ something _ had happened for him to change when he went back to the messages with Minho. One thing kept bothering him about their conversation though, Minho was doing most of the talking and he was the one who didn’t want to talk to him. He would tell him not to talk to him and then he would bring something else up? 

 

Felix put Jaewoo’s number into his own phone and saved it. He was going to use this somehow to get him to leave Minho, Felix, and everyone else alone. There was  _ something  _ about this that seemed off to Felix, but he couldn’t figure out what it was exactly. Maybe he could even try to change Jaewoo back to whatever it was he like in middle school? He and Minho could be friends again if that happened. 

 

This was bullshit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was highkey really personal but interpret that how you choose UwU


	42. Hey, Got any Loose Milk?

**free boba tea at the mall until 3pm (8:03 am)**

 

**big chungus**

wot

time

third

years

go

gym

 

**Beannie**

class

right

before

lunch

why

 

**big chungus**

just 

curious

 

**Tippy Toe**

im gettin dayjah vue

 

**mini hemsworth**

deja vu

 

**Tippy Toe**

thats literally what I just said

smh

 

**mini hemsworth**

=/

 

**big chungus**

I dont know what you mean uwu

 

**shrek**

owo

 

**big chungus**

YwY

a clown

just like chan

 

**mini hemsworth**

=//

I breathed today

 

**Meanhoe**

Is it attack Channie day?

 

**Satan**

that’s everyday

chan is stupid

 

**Meanhoe**

Stupid crispy boy. 

 

**mini hemsworth**

WH

I BREATHED

 

**Meanhoe**

So did your hair but you bleached it. 

 

**big chungus**

wait what time is the class right before lunch?

 

**Meanhoe**

I think like 10:00?

Why?

 

**big chungus**

just curious 

 

**Tippy Toe**

STOP THAT

 

**big chungus**

owo?

 

**shrek**

I hate bein gay

 

**Satan**

D=

 

**shrek**

no I hate being pretty and gay

 

**Satan**

what happened this time?

 

**shrek**

people dont leave me alone =(

I wanna cry in a corner and people never leave me alone

“wow nice hair”

“wow nice face”

“your so pretty”

go away 

 

**Satan**

are you okay?

why do you wanna cry bb?

 

**shrek**

=((

I always wanna cry =((

 

**Tippy Toe**

JINNIE

I WILL SAVE YOU

 

**big chungus**

I can just walk over to him and they will leave

watch

 

**Tippy Toe**

oh my god

I 

I thought he was fucking kidding I 

 

**shrek**

thanjs felix =(

 

**big chungus**

ye

 

**Meanhoe**

God that reminds me of last year. 

 

**mini hemsworth**

what

 

**Meanhoe**

What?

 

**Satan**

Felix did you actually get up and they left?

 

**big chungus**

yup!

 

**Satan**

I-

doesn’t that bother you??

 

**big chungus**

nope!

 

**mini hemsworth**

that bothers me

 

**big chungus**

get over it

  
  


Felix made sure to ask if he could go to the library at the perfect time. He quickly made his way down to the locker room and slipped inside before the bell rang, placing the phone on a bench somewhere around his own locker. He quickly left right before the bell rang and he had five minutes to get back before the subject switch break ended. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> petty gay shit next chapter be ready uwu


	43. Stop Snitchin’ Motherfucker

**Tippy Toe (11:04 pm)**

 

**Meanhoe**

Hey Jisung?

 

**Tippy Toe**

yo

 

**Meanhoe**

This may seem random and I know that it’s not my place to say anything but I feel like I should say something before it goes on any longer. 

 

**Tippy Toe**

?

 

**Meanhoe**

Are you sure you want to be in a relationship right now?

 

**Tippy Toe**

tf

why

 

**Meanhoe**

Well

Because

The day before you and Felix got together you were getting upset about your ex and the shit he did. 

So I’m just worried you might not be ready you know?

 

**Tippy Toe**

no I dont know

I want to be in a relationship with felix cant you just think about how other people feel for once?

like thanks for being worried I guess but ive been completely fine but youve been acting weird lately so dont take that out on me

 

**Meanhoe**

I am thinking about someone else!

Your ex was shit and I don’t want something to happen where you end up hurt even though I know Felix wouldn’t do that. 

Even if it’s just an accident. 

 

**Tippy Toe**

lemme get this straight

you didnt care about my relationship before and now all of a sudden you do?

when everytbing is fine??

lmao where were you when I was hurting and wanted to get away

 

**Meanhoe**

I was right there!

You know that Jisung. 

I had to make sure Hyunjin had a place to live too. 

 

**Tippy Toe**

He couldve lived with me!

you both couldve but no you had to be selfish and think about what you wanted not what you needed

you only helped me when it was convenient for you minho

 

**Meanhoe**

That’s not how it worked and you know it…

I’m sorry that you think I wasn’t there for you but I wasn’t in any shape to help that way

 

**Tippy Toe**

THATS WHAT YOU ALWAYS SAY

GOD

EVEN BEFORE YOU LEFT YOUR HOME YOU WOULD ALWAYS SAY YOU WERE TOO BUSY EXCEPT FOR WHEN I ASKED IF WE COULD TRY BEING SOMETHING

oh 

oh my god

 

**Meanhoe**

Jisung no. 

Please don’t think what I think you are

 

**Tippy Toe**

OH MY GOD

ARE YOU FUCKING WANTING ME TO BREAK UP WITH FELIX OF SOMETHING FOR YOUR OWN BENEFIT??

WHEN YOU HAVE CHANGBIN??

 

**Meanhoe**

NO!

I promise im not!

jisung please dont tell me you think I would do that

jisung you KNOW im not like that

please tell me you know that

 

**Tippy Toe**

how shoukd I fucking know!

you only hang out with me when its convenient for you

you slept with changbin before you were even dating

ive always been a second to you and you hide so much about yourself I dont know what to believe

Its like i dont know you anymore!

you suddnely just fucking changed in middle school but even before you just got up and left me alone and I thought it would be fine but then hyunjin and seungmin left me too

and aT LEAST THEYBACTUALLY APOLOGIZED

 

**Meanhoe**

I’m sorry

I didn’t mean to leave you behind

and I hide stuff bevause its no one s business

 

**Tippy Toe**

NEITHER WAS MT ABUSE BUT I STILL POURED OUT ALK MY GOD DAMN FEELINGS ABOUT IT TO YOU

AND WHAT DID YOU DO?

NOTHING

NOT EVEN A HEY YONGSOOK LEAVE JISUNG ALONE

GOD MINHO

ITS ONLY EVER WHEN ITS CONVENIENT FOR YOU

THEN YOU GET IN TROUBLE ABOUT THAT SHIT AND PLAY INNOCENT

FUCK OFF WITH THAT MINHO

 

**Meanhoe**

why do you not fucking understand that what I went through was my own goddamn family

yeah its fuckin shit that you had an abusive ex join the goddamn club im the president of that

sorry that i didnt say a fucking thing to anyone because inwas beating myself up over what happenedd with me

sorry that you were hurting so much I put my own fucking proboems aside to deal with yours and eith hyunjins

you may as well blame me that felix is mute at this point while youre at it

or even better you can blame me that hyunjin ended up in the goddamn fucking hospital brcause im a piece of shit who did absolutely nothing to help him

but hey my bad for putting my friends before me im so selfish and only think about myself and my own feelings you bitch

 

**Tippy Toe**

just fuck off

**Meanhoe**

 

gladly

 

**Tippy Toe**

min wait

 

  
  


**free boba tea at the mall until 3pm (11:20 pm)**

 

**-Meanhoe has left the chat!-**

 

**Beannie**

what

 

**Tippy Toe**

I got angry and fucked upthatd what

 

**mini hemsworth**

are you going to fix it?

 

**Tippy Toe**

I hope,,

 

**Beannie**

im gonna call him

 

**shrek**

dont

 

**Beannie**

I tried calling him but he told me to fuck off p much

jisung what did you fucking do to him???

 

**shrek**

why does no one listen to me when im being serious

 

**Tippy Toe**

I said I fucked up

 

**mini hemsworth**

hey lets not get angry

jisung said he is going to fix it

and we know how stubborn minho can be

so lets help by leaving him alone for now okay?

 

**Beannie**

fine

 

**shrek**

ok seriously no one listens to me when im serious and people only get more upset what is this

 

**big chungus**

=(

its okay hyunjin

 

**shrek**

thanks felix

now i have to go comfort my roommate because someone made him upset and someone else didnt listen to me when I said dont call him

 

**Beannie**

why cant I call him??

 

**shrek**

oh my god

how are you two dating…..

minho is scared of sudden noises dipshit and he doesnt like the vibration so he uses his ringer sO iF hE iS oBvIoUsLy UpSeT wHy WoUlD cAlLiNg Be A gOoD iDeA?¿

dipshit

 

**Beannie**

oh fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO IS ANYONE ELSE PLAYIN BTS WORLD??? THAT SHIT SLAPS
> 
> also I rewrote this chapter like 10 times to get it as petty as I could at 3 am


	44. Little Boys are all Gay They are all Flowy and Have Hard Opinions on Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw///this chapter has suicidal thoughts so if youre upset by that dont read it you dont really need this chapter for the main story much

If Minho was to be honest, he was fucking pissed. He was pissed at Jisung for maybe the first time in his life and he was pissed his phone was going off with messages from said person. His cats seemed to sense his bad mood and stayed away except for Doongie who sat next to him in his dimly lit room. 

 

There was a knock on Minho’s door and he was ready to throw his phone to not only break it but as a warning to Hyunjin to stay away for now, but he didn’t. He let Hyunjin enter his room and held Doongie close just in case Hyunjin was wanting to get too close. 

 

“Min, what the hell happened? Between you and Sungie?” Hyunjin asked while sitting on the other side of Minho’s bed. Hyunjin never really came into Minho’s room because of all the cat fur that was in here, but Minho had started to vacuum regularly so it wasn’t as bad for him now. 

 

Minho sighed, “Don’t even get me started because I have literally no fucking clue. I  _ thought  _ I was trying to be helpful, but I seemed to have fucked things up and according to Jisung’s petty rant  _ not for the first time _ .” 

 

Minho wasn’t necessarily a fan of ranting to people younger than him because he wanted to seem stronger to those people, but when it came to Hyunjin who was in the same boat as him with so much he didn’t have a problem with it. The two did a lot together anyways and that made Minho realize he  _ did  _ leave Jisung behind. He left him in middle school, he left him when he entered high school, and he left him once Hyunjin moved in. 

 

“Hey, Jinnie,” Minho looked at the younger with a serious look in his eyes, “how have you been lately?”

 

“Me?” Hyunjin’s eyes widened and Minho didn’t miss the slight tense in his posture, “I’ve been good? Why?”

 

“You tensed. How have things been with you lately, Hyunjin?” Minho repeated expecting the truth this time. 

 

Hyunjin sighed, “My parents are trying to get my location, but since they aren’t listed as an emergency contact they can’t get it. It makes me more scared than worried, but not for me. I’m scared your parents might do the same as mine.”

 

Minho weighed his options, biting his cheek as he had his own session for what felt like an hour, but was really only a few seconds. The verdict was no. No he couldn’t do that to Hyunjin who would be all alone, no he couldn’t do that to Changbin, and no he couldn’t do that to himself. He was so tired of people seeing him the way Jisung was seeing him now. He was tired of being seen as a slut who would use people for his own wellbeing. 

 

“Why Minho?”

 

Now his best friend since pretty much birth saw him that way. 

 

“Earth to Minho?”

 

So many people he didn’t know saw him that way and he was tired of the sickening thoughts in his head. 

 

“Minho?”

 

Tired of the sickening voices. 

 

“Min?”

 

Tired of his own wasted breaths. 

 

Hyunjin slapped Minho. He hadn’t realized he had said that last part out loud. 

 

“You  _ can’t  _ leave me alone!” Hyunjin yelled while fighting the tears that had already started to fall, “You can’t l-leave any of us alone! If it’s because of your p-parents they don’t matter to you anymore! You say it yourself!” Hyunjin was choking out words and gasping through his tears at this point while ranting about how Minho can’t leave him. 

 

Once Hyunjin could not get anymore words out Minho brought the crying boy onto his lap and laying down onto the bed, planting a gentle kiss onto the top of Hyunjin’s head. Hyunjin was holding onto Minho so tightly it broke the older’s heart. 

 

“I’m sorry, Jinnie...you’re too young to go through all of this shit. You won’t lose me, okay? I promise you won’t. Do I break my promises to you?” Minho asked while gently rubbing circles with his thumb on the younger’s back. 

 

Hyunjin shook his head, “Good. You won’t lose any of your friends.” Minho reassured with another kiss to the top of Hyunjin’s head. 

 

“Can I sleep here tonight?”

 

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo the MCD gets revealed in like 5 chapters but enjoy another personal thing


	45. Not Funny!

**11:17 pm**

**Unknown**

hey

 

**Jaewoo**

who are you

 

**Unknown**

someone who knows your secrets

 

**Jaewoo**

what are you 12

I dont have any secrets anyways

 

**Unknown**

those pictures of minho say otherwise

 

**Jaewoo**

..what do you want?

 

**Unknown**

I can help

I can help you be friends with him again

 

**Jaewoo**

oh?

how so

 

**Unknown**

I’m friends with him

I know the things he likes about people and the things he doesnt

 

**Jaewoo**

ok so thats like 5 people narrowed down

what do you want from me

 

**Unknown**

seeing you actually be nice is all

 

**Jaewoo**

this is stupid

youre probably just some kid who found my number online

 

**Unknown**

if i was how would i know minho

do we have a deal or no?

you can either be friends with minho again or be angry and lonely

 

**Jaewoo**

fine

 

**Unknown**

good

 

**Jaewoo**

wait

what do you want from this

 

**Unknown**

my end of the deal will happen during this

 

**Jaewoo**

fine

what do I do

 

**Unknown**

first

dont bully him or his friends

that includes the new kid

minho doesnt like people being mean to his friends

 

**Jaewoo**

fine

I can try

what else

 

**Unknown**

uhhhh

stick with being nice for now

maybe some jokes

i want a phat nap tho so im gonna do that

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made a protein shake and usually these turn out tasting like cheesecake but this one tastes like a sweaty dick
> 
> WHY DOES MY CHAPTER PUBLISH DATE NOT HAVE THE RIGHT DATE


	46. You Hope it’s a Miracle...It’s Probably Not

Minho felt like shit, Hyunjin felt like shit seeing Minho feel like shit, and Jisung felt like  _ shit.  _ It’s been three days since their fight and Minho hasn’t talked to any of them and according to Hyunjin the brunet comes home and locks himself in his room only coming out to feed his cats. Jisung frowned at the empty seat at their table. Minho was sitting with his other friend group, Jimin having Minho tight in a comforting hug and Jungkook holding one of his hands from across the table. 

 

Jisung really did fuck up. He got angry for absolutely no reason  _ and  _ indirectly called Minho a slut when he knows he doesn’t really like to be called one? Talk about a shitty friend. He tried to clear things up and apologize in the morning, but Minho ignored him in the halls. 

 

When Jisung looked over at Minho again he saw Jin talking to him with a worried expression and when the virgo made eye contact with Jin his expression got more worried. He  _ really _ hoped Jin was trying to say how he should at least listen to what Jisung wanted to say this morning. 

 

“Hey Felix? Can you ask your other friends about Minho?” Jisung whispered to Felix. The younger looked at Jisung and then at the table where Jin was lecturing Minho and he nodded slightly and pulled out his phone and scooted over so Jisung could read the messages. 

 

**I LOVE LIL MEOW MEOW (12:01 pm)**

 

**big chungus**

TAE

I SEE U ON UR PHONE

WHAT IS GOINGON

 

**hot sizzlin spicy tea**

IM WATCHIN ANIME HANG ON

UH

UH

JIN IS TELLIN MINHO THAT WHAT JISUNG DID WAS SHITTY BUT

THEYVE BEEN FRIENDS FOR SO LONG

SO HE SHOULD LIKE TALK TO HIM

WHENEVER HE FEELS READY

BOUTTA CRY

 

**big chungus**

YEAH HE WAS SHITTY IM ANGRY AT HIM ABOUT THAT NGL

IM GLAD JIN THINKS THAT WAY THO =((

 

**hot sizzlin spicy tea**

ME TOO =((

OOP

MINHO SAID HE WILL TALK TO JISUNG TMR AFTER SCHOOL

HE STILL REALLY HURTS AND KNOWS HE WILL THEN TOO

BUT

THATS HIS BEST FRIEND BRO

BOUTA CRY

 

**kookie without tea**

im gonna be honest

this is so petty

and minho knows that too

 

**big chungus**

ikr

I dont wanna make jisung feel any worse than he already does but

him gettin angry was uncalled for and he knows it

 

**kookie without tea**

I mean

at least he acknowledges that

idk jisung but I know innie and he wouldnt be friends with someone to do that on purpose 

 

**sizzlin hot spicy tea**

ywah

ueha

yeha

yeah

 

**married to worldwide handsome man**

you guys forgetting felix wouldn’t d a t e someone who would do that on purpose?

 

**kookie without tea**

oh fuck

 

**sizzlin hot spicy tea**

yes

  
  
  
  


“Jisung-“

 

Jisung had never turned faster in his life than he just did when he heard Minho’s voice. His face immediately turned to one of guilt. 

 

“Meet me at the cherry tree tomorrow? Please?” Minho asked, it sounded more like he was begging, but Minho would never say that out loud. 

 

Jisung nodded, “Wouldn’t today work?” 

 

Minho frowned and shook his head, “No I- no it won’t. Sorry.”

 

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Jisung told the older, “I’ll see you later then.”

 

Minho nodded and turned the other way to go back to his class before he would be late. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. BITCH ITS SO FUCKIN HOT OUTSIDE IM GONNA KMSSSS MYSELFFFF
> 
> 2\. FOLLOW MY INSTA CUS IM A THIRSTY SLUT THANKS @peachchu.tv
> 
> 3\. IM A VERY THIRSTY SLUT READ MY HYUNLIX FIC, LEATHER JACKETS AND FRECKLED CHEEKS
> 
> 4\. IN CASE ANYONE WONDERING WHY CONFLICTS GET RESOLVED SO QUICKLY ITS BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT SHOULD BECAUSE ITS EASIER THAT WAY IF U WANT DRAWN OUT CONFLICT,,,GET OVER IT THANKS


	47. I’ve Never Climbed a Fence That High Before!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does anyone read the beginning notes?

Minho huffed in annoyance and mainly disappointment when he looked at his phone and saw the time was almost 4:30. He had been waiting for Jisung for over an hour and at this point he felt like crying and going home thinking he had fucked up this life long friendship. He was going to wait ten more minutes and after that he was going to go home before it got dark and maybe cry in Hyunjin’s bed so that he wasn’t alone anymore. 

 

Minho started to turn away when he heard the door to school slam open, so he stayed put to see none other than Han Jisung. He was always late to everything Minho wouldn't be surprised if he was late to his own wedding or a funeral of a loved one, but to be this late? Minho squinted at Jisung who was walking closer. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary except for the fact that his hand was hastily bandaged. Minho took the last few steps over and immediately grabbed the younger’s hand. 

 

“What happened to you?” Minho asked as he inspected the bandaged knuckles. 

 

Jisung shrugged, “Sorry I’m late. Had to do something.”

 

Minho dropped Jisung’s hand and frowned at the ground. 

 

“I’m sorry I got mad at you.” Jisung told him in almost a whisper. 

 

“It’s okay.” Minho replied back, “I’m sorry I got mad too. I should’ve handled it in a mature way, but you were being stubborn and  _ not listening _ and then you said...that...about us and I don’t know something in me snapped. That’s no excuse though I’m sorry.” 

 

“No! You’re right and you have every right to respond the way you did! This was such a petty thing with issues that weren’t petty and you were just trying to look out for me and I got mad for pretty much no reason. I called you...that and I know you aren’t a fan of it anymore, I blamed you for stuff you had no control over, and then I told you to fuck off? I don’t know how you could forgive me for that.” Jisung said sounding near tears. 

 

Minho was silent as he tried to think of what to say. No words were coming to his mind at all, he wasn’t good with these things in person so maybe he should have texted him instead. 

 

“Uhm, why didn’t yesterday work for you by the way?” Jisung asked. 

 

Minho looked up at him with wide eyes, not expecting the question, “I was at a job interview,” he lied. 

 

Jisung nodded, Minho assumed that meant he didn’t catch the lie, but when Jisung spoke again his heart stopped for a second, “Please tell me?” he asked. 

 

Minho shook his head. He didn’t want to talk about how badly his past was haunting him and how much it was starting to affect him again. Those two may not agree if Minho should keep it to himself or not but at least they agreed the argument between them was petty. This had all been so stupid and childish and Jisung really did owe Jin a lot for talking to Minho about it. 

 

“So what happened to your hand?”

 

“Oh! I punched Jaewoo.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Do you want back in the chat?”

 

“No. Not yet.”

 

The two high school boys walked off the school property and laughed and talked as they waited for the bus Minho always took home to show up. 

 

Minho sat down in his usual seat and put his headphones on to listen to whatever was on his playlist that he shuffled maybe twenty times. He stared out the window and couldn’t help but think that this all felt too easy. Jaewoo was trying to talk to him again, Felix seemed to be on edge? And there was such a random argument between him and Jisung. Something was telling him that the high school drama wasn’t over, but he just shrugged it off. He had homework to worry about instead of random paranoia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Do you like fantasy owo? fairies owo? witches owo? vampires owo? roommate au and they also own a coffee shop owo? go read The Chaotic Roommates of Seoul for petty homos and my attempts at being funny uwo (its a wink)


	48. And Then I Woke Up at Home

**free boba tea up my ass (4:03 pm)**

 

**Beannie**

minho

is acting

weird

 

**mini hemsworth**

explain

 

**Beannie**

well

he was saying how he is going to finish high school so we can go to college together

and then not even an hour later he texts me askinf if we can break up

 

**shrek**

WHAT

OK SO IM NOT GOING INSANE

HE IS ACTIG WEIRD

 

**big chungus**

WHAT ???

 

**Beannie**

yeah!

to top it all off hes talking to jaewoo!!!

 

**big chungus**

W G A T

 

**Beannie**

ITS FINE WE JUST TALKED ABOUT IT

ITS BECAUSE JAEWOO IS MAKING HIM NOT FEEL V GOOD ABOUT HIMSELF AGAIN

 

**shrek**

disgusting 

 

**4:27 pm**

**Unknown**

if you wanna be friends with minho you HAVE to stop

 

**Jaewoo**

?

 

**Unknown**

you HAVE to stop being a dick to him!

im trying to help you but you arent listening!

make an effort!!

 

**Jaewoo**

then teach me better??

 

**Unknown**

TeAcH yOu BeTtEr?¿

BITCH ILL KILL YOU

 

**Jaewoo**

jesus

 

**Unknown**

YOU MADE HIM ALMOST BREAK UP WITH HIS BOYFRIEND SO IF UR GONNA OUT YOUR OWN HAPPINESS FIRST THIS AINT GONNA WORK

 

**Jaewoo**

ok

you’re right

 

**Unknown**

bitch you know I am

make an effort

 

**Jaewoo**

I will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of you chicken filet fuckers for 25% off need to stop acting like chan stabbed a cat in the chest before I suck ur dick you clown asses 🤡🤡🤡


	49. Someone Took a Shit on my Dad’s Computer

**free boba up my ass (12:03 am)**

 

**Beannie**

cuddles from min are the best =((

 

**Tippy Toe**

felix cuddles are great too but he said im grounded so I dont get any

 

**Beannie**

LMAO

HE TOOK AWAY YOUR CUDDLE PRIVILEGES??

 

**Tippy Toe**

and kisses =(

which is really fair and valid but I get sad too sometimes

 

**big chungus**

you shouldve thought your choices through better then

 

**shrek**

felix is handling this the way I thought chan would

 

**mini hemsworth**

honestly?

its not my business

I didnt want to get involved since I dont know the stories about whats happened with those two

how is min doing btw I havent talked to him for awhile

 

**shrek**

he asleep I think

 

**Beannie**

yeah he is

 

**shrek**

hes doing good though

hes back to being Minho Weird

 

**chicken god**

what weird minho thing has been done this time

 

**shrek**

he looked me dead in the eyes and asked if I wanted to go smoke fuzzy pipe cleaners with him

 

**chicken god**

he said what now

 

**shrek**

ikr!

like

why did that go through his mind!

god I love minho =(

 

**Beannie**

and his stupid :] smile

I aaaaaa

=((

 

**big chungus**

does he make you uwu

 

**Beannie**

no

he makes my heart nut

 

**Tippy Toe**

ew

 

**chicken god**

I wish Chan would cuddle me

 

**mini hemsworth**

I like

little spoon

 

**chicken god**

so do I!

 

**mini hemsworth**

you are bear

 

**shrek**

chan goes full im baby when it comes to woojin

 

**chicken god**

honestly yeah he does

he still gets shy around me too

like Channie its been over a year stop that

 

**mini hemsworth**

but im love you =(

 

**chicken god**

I can’t argue with that =(

 

**Satan’s Summons**

disgusting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE DAY6 A N D NCT DREAM COMEBACK,,, A N D THE ROSE COMEBACK IN AUGUST??? B R U H,,,,
> 
> on another note I miss mingi stan ateez


	50. It Was Like That One Scene in Ratatouille

**free boba tea up my ass (5:12 pm)**

 

**Satan’s Summons**

Ur all gay

 

**shrek**

hmm

thats not jeonginnie

INTRUDER

 

**Satan**

reveal thee

 

**Satan’s Summons**

=OOO

HOWD U KNOW

 

**shrek**

the capitalizasion of ur and u didnt say fuckin gay

 

**Satan’s Summons**

=(

Shit

 

**Satan**

is it

Chenle

 

**Satan’s Summons**

maybe

 

**Meanhoe**

Tell us or we call the police. 

 

**Satan’s Summons**

JESUS

OKAY ITS CHENLE

 

**chicken god**

WHY DO YOU HAVE OUR BABY’S PHONE?

 

**Satan’s Summons**

HE HAD A BAD DAY SO WE CUDDLING 

AND

I STOLL HIS PHONE

 

**shrek**

this bitch just said stoll

 

**Satan’s Summons**

STOLE**

OOPS

 

**Satan**

what happened to innie today??

 

**chicken god**

is he okay now?

 

**Satan’s Summons**

Yeah hes good now

This dude in our class was botherinf him

Jungkook punched his dont worry

 

**Meanhoe**

Chenle is bad at typing it seems. 

 

**shrek**

now wayament 

MINHO WHEN DID YOU COME BACK INTO THE CHAT

 

**Meanhoe**

This morning?

I had a conversation with you??

 

**shrek**

OH FUCK I THOUGHT THAT WAS CHAN

 

**Meanhoe**

=[

 

**shrek**

IM SORRY

 

**Satan’s Summons**

stoopid

im goin back to innie now

he more important

 

**Meanhoe**

Wait before you go

Tell Yuta to “remember the pens”. 

He will know what it means

 

**Satan’s Summons**

???

OKAY????

BYE????????

 

**Satan**

what does it mean?

 

**Meanhoe**

Mind your own fucking business. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for 1000+ kudos you nerds 😘
> 
> also mates go read my murder mystery fic “The End of a Beloved Rose” or whatever its called idk


	51. I was over on the bench!

__**free boba tea up my ass (2:03 pm)**

**shrek**

=(((

why minnies parents gotta be so strickt

**Beannie**

strickt…

**Meanhoe**

What happened?

**chicken god**

why are you two always in the chat at the same time?

**shrek**

I was on my way over and then suddenly minnie said his parents changed their mind =(

**Satan**

I’m sorry =(

**shrek**

they freakin hate me =(

**Satan**

they’re dumb I know

**chicken** **god**

that doesn’t seem all that bad?

**Satan**

I mean that’s only one thing

I’m late to everything because I always have to sneak out the house or wait for them to leave

**shrek**

everytime I want kisses it’s a whole process of him trying to convince his parents he is meeting classmates to study or work on a project

**Satan**

I’m getting a bit tired of it

mainly because they hate hyunjin and idk how long it'll be until I snap

like dad that’s my boyfriend you cracker

**Meanhoe**

Ok. 

How could anyone hate Hyunjin?

**Satan**

I don’t know!!

He’s so polite to them too!!

**shrek**

I be bowing 90° bb

**Beanie**

how did you do that

**shrek**

hold down the 0 button

**Beannie**

=°)

its hyunjin

**shrek**

=OO

CUTE

N E WAYS

**Satan**

n e ways

**shrek**

THEY FRICKIN HATE ME AND ITS CUS I GOT A PIERCING

**chicken god**

you have a piercing?

like not on your ears?

**shrek**

YEAH IT WAS A TONGUE PIERCING AND NOW THEY HATE ME

**Meanhoe**

When did you get a tongue piercing?

**shrek**

A LONG TIME AGO BUT ITS GONE NOW

**Satan**

you swallowed it didn’t you?

**shrek**

maybe

**Meanhoe**

Anyways

I know how annoying that can be but them making sure they know where you are going is their job as a parent. 

**Satan**

I know

ugh I probably sound ungrateful to you and jinnie sorry

**Meanhoe**

No it’s normal to be annoyed about that stuff. 

I would be annoyed if I was in your position. 

I’m only excusing them wondering where you are going and not about them hating Hyunjin because they made him cry once and I hate them. 

**Satan**

THEY WHAT

THEY FUCKIN G WHAT

**shrek**

no its no big deal

**Satan**

jinnie!

yes it is!

what did they tell you???

**shrek**

it was nothing dont worry!

can we ft?

**Satan**

only if you tell me what it was

__  
  


**Satan (2:12 pm)**

**shrek**

it wasnt anything BAD bad I promise

**Satan**

you’re so sensitive I never know =(

**shrek**

I know =(

really off topic but I kinda wish we had snatched up innie

**Satan**

yeah

but at least he is happy with chenle

anyways stop avoiding the topic

what was it they said to you?

**shrek**

I honestly cant remember 

**Satan**

=/

I don’t believe you but fine

I’m breaking out hang on

**shrek**

owo

wow does this make me juliet?

**Satan**

sure

where are you now?

**shrek**

im at the park near the mall

**Satan**

ok

im gonna sneak out and meet you there

**shrek**

ok

dont get in trouble please!

OOO WAIT

WAIT

WAIT

WAIT

WAIT

**Satan**

WHAT

**shrek**

FELIX AND JISUNF ARE HERE

GET HERE QUICK I WANNA SPY ON THEM

**Satan**

JAHDHAHS

OKAY????

.

.

.

**Satan**

where are you?

**shrek**

fountian

this dud e just propose d tohis girlfiened im cryifn

**Satan**

okay?

oh I see you

you look so handsome!

I want a picture!

**shrek**

NOT YET IM CRYING

__  
  
  


**Tippy Toe (2:45 pm)**

**big chungus**

bruh

jinnie and minnie are here

**Tippy Toe**

wanna spy on them

**big chungus**

fUcks yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im highkey running out or john mulaney quotes omg thanks @ my friend whos been giving me some since chaPTER 12


	52. And That Ladies and Gentlemen is a one Sided Telephone Call

**free boba tea up my ass (12:03 pm)**

 

**Satan**

HYUNJIN AND I

ARE AT THE MALL

AND

 

**shrek**

NO

 

**Satan**

HES WANTINF TO TRY ON SKIRTS AND IM LIKE BITCH YES DO IT

BUT HES TOO SCARED TO

 

**Meanhoe**

OH MY GOD DO IT

THEY ARE SO FUN TO YEAR

 

**Satan**

you wear skirts??

 

**Meanhoe**

I HAVE SAID MULTIPLE TIMES TO YOU THAT I LIKE TO WEAR THEM BECAUSE THEY ARE FUN TO WEAR AND I LOOK FUCKIN PRETTY

 

**shrek**

THIS IS NOT

MINHO

 

**Meanhoe**

NO ITS CHANGBIN HES ASLEEP

AND I TOOK HIS PHONE CUS MINE IS ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE BED

 

**shrek**

VALID

 

**big chungus**

damn wish I was having fun with skirts in the mall =,(

im in the boring stores

 

**shrek**

WHERE YOU AT BB

 

**big chungus**

THAT ONE FANCY CLOTHES STORE COME SAVE MEE

CHAN HAS TO MEET WITH THE IMPORTANT PERSON OF A COLLEGE TO GET DO SOMETHIN

AND HE DRESSES LIKE A HOMELESS SOUNDCLOUD RAPPER

SO

 

**mini hemsworth**

thats rUde

 

**chicken god**

its the truth

 

**mini hemsworth**

even a worm will turn

 

**chicken god**

bitch you call me a worm?

 

**mini hemsworth**

yes

 

**chicken god**

squirm

 

**shrek**

are you gonna

are

are you

woojin are you gonna

are you

you gonna 

you

 

**big chungus**

please stop this

that is my cousin

 

**shrek**

oh shit I forgot about that

I always forget you two related 

I thought chan picked u up off the streets one day or smthn smh

 

**big chungus**

hes the homeless soundcloud rapper

 

**Satan’s Summons**

hey chan you should send pics of ur muscles

 

**mini hemsworth**

???

NO???

 

**Satan’s Summons**

you call yourself a mini hemsworth but you re nothing more than a big pussy

 

**shrek**

DAMN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS CHANS ROOTS ARE SHOWING OMGEE


	53. My Mommy so Shut the Fuck Up!

**(10:10 am)**

**Unknown**

so?

how has it been going

 

**Jaewoo**

he’s still uncomfortable around me

hes being a pussy I guess

 

**Unknown**

let’s not call him that

have you been nice to him?

 

**Jaewoo**

as much as I can

 

**Unknown**

explain!

 

**Jaewoo**

uhm

I picked up a paper he dropped

and apologized when I accidentally slammed my locker in his face

and we got assigned a group project so that might help speed things up

 

**Unknown**

h

how

how did you slam your locker in his face

and that could speed things up or slow them down so be fucking careful 

 

**Jaewoo**

it wasn’t even just my locker it was my gym locker

I will

 

**Unknown**

those bitches are hard to open

 

**Jaewoo**

ugh

yeah

I hate how we are becoming more of friends than I am with min

 

**Unknown**

I know

youre actually a pretty cool dude when you arent being a dick

 

**Jaewoo**

oh

thanks?

 

**Unknown**

yeah

 

**Jaewoo**

do I get to like

learn your name?

 

**Unknown**

hmmmmm

maybe one day !

 

**Jaewoo**

hm

will I meet you?

 

**Unknown**

you already have

but maybe one day we can meet formally

 

**Jaewoo**

just curious but

has he talked about me?

just like “Jaewoo keeps bothering me” or anything like that

 

**Unknown**

no

minho is kinda secretive 

everytime he gives advice I know its from personal experience but he makes it sound like its not

I think hes scared about being judged and honestly I blame you

 

**Jaewoo**

ugh

to think I thought we could have gone out in middle school

 

**Unknown**

isnt that when he came out to his parents?

 

**Jaewoo**

he came out?

I would always I guess tease him about that because he said he would start dating people when he did but I never thought he would

 

**Unknown**

oh

o h

hm

so that means

he either liked you or someone else enough to want to date

 

**Jaewoo**

yeah

but then he disappeared 

 

**Unknown**

maybe if you can fix what youve done to him then he will tell you why

you have the motivation to be his friend which is good

 

**Jaewoo**

yeah

im starting to think

you might be too nice for your own good

  
  


That would be the second time in the past month Felix has been told that. He  _ knows _ that he’s nice, but he doesn’t see the problem that even  _ Jaewoo  _ of all people sees. He couldn’t just start being mean to everyone! That wasn’t him! He wasn’t going to think about it for now. He was just going to continue being worried about going onto the train to Gangnam next weekend instead. 

 

**(1:10 pm)**

**Jaewoo**

hey

do you want to come over for our project?

 

**Minho❣️**

Not really no. 

I’m just going to ask her for a new partner. 

 

**Jaewoo**

I promise I’ll be a good partner!

I swear it upon my hamster

 

**Minho❣️**

Hmm. 

I remember that. 

How did that even start?

 

**Jaewoo**

It’s because I wanted a hamster

 

**Minho❣️**

Oh yeah I remember now. 

Did you ever get that hamster?

 

**Jaewoo**

no

I stopped worrying about a hamster and started to worry about you when you just vanished

 

**Minho❣️**

You worried about me?

You never texted me.

 

**Jaewoo**

I did but for some reason they wouldn’t go through

I tried on multiple mediums but nothing

 

**Minho❣️**

Oh. 

I’m blushing. 

 

**Jaewoo**

so

come over?

 

**Minho❣️**

Yeah. 

Okay. 

I’m off work on Saturday. 

Uhm I think I remember where you live. 

 

**Jaewoo**

great

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. some of u are grounded for ur behavior on minhos first solo live. I thought we all knew we A. Don’t ask them to speak english B. Don’t ask for the other members C. Don’t take away the fun they are having
> 
> 2\. sorry this update is late i lost motivation for this fic a couple months back and just now got the motiv back. this fic is my baby but I genuinely cant wait for it to be finished
> 
> 3\. I want more friends dm me on insta @peachchu.tv or @felixorice.hd 😔😔


	54. I Have a Nuclear Bomb!

Felix hated these doctor visits. He hated them so much. Shove him into a thunderstorm by himself in the darkness and he would prefer that than these doctor’s visits. He was clinging to Chan like a child does to their mother when they are with a stranger who scares them. Chan started taking Felix to his monthly appointments when Felix moved to Seoul, it was easier on everyone if he didn’t go by himself. Chan always listened to the doctors, asked appropriate questions, and made sure Felix understood what was going on. 

 

This time Chan didn’t want to ask questions, but he had _so many_ questions to ask both the doctor _and_ Felix. 

 

“I’m sorry. It was only a matter of time.” Was all the doctor had told them after handing them the paperwork. 

  
  


The two cousins sat on a bench somewhere in a park in Gangnam. They had a train that would be leaving in three hours, but honestly they both would prefer to be in Gangnam and now have to go back to their usual lives. 

 

“Did you know about this?” Chan had asked after about thirty minutes of them watching cars and people go by. 

 

Felix nodded. 

 

“Why did you never tell me? I’m more worried about you never telling me. I didn’t want to learn that from a doctor I wanted to learn that from you! When did you find out? How long have you-“ Felix cut Chan off with a _‘this is exactly why’_ look and Chan snapped his mouth shut. 

 

“I just...you’re so young though.” Chan sighed out. He was obviously trying not to cry. Felix just felt numb about all of this, but that just meant it would hurt him the most later.

 

“Three months huh?” Chan reminded himself, arm covering his eyes from the bright sunlight. 

 

Felix nodded. It was three months minimum which meant he didn’t have to worry about anything for now and just needed to protect and take care of himself and with his blackmail on Jaewoo that would be easier. There was a lot Felix would be able to do and just needed to come back to Gangnam every first Saturday. 

 

It was his and Chan’s secret, Felix signed out. Chan nodded. No one could know besides Felix’s mom and aunt. No one could know not even Jisung. 

  
  


Unless something went wrong then it was three months minimum until Felix would die. 

 

Nothing to worry about yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuckers im 16 in 4 days 😳😳
> 
> me in the notes on my other fics: thank you for reading! I hope u dont mind I added this!!
> 
> me on this fic: AY BITCHBOYS WE GONNA NOT HAVE F U N AND C R Y
> 
> QUICK EDIT: please do not ask me to add more content for a ship. it’s happened multiple times and I don’t really need it to be said on chapters minho and changbin aren’t even in. I’m not going to add stuff that isn’t relevant, just be patient and stuff will be added once I choose it is necessary for it to be. This is a Jilix fic that I added more relationships in because I chose to, none are the main focus except for Jilix. If you want more content for a certain ship then just request me to write a story for it.


	55. A Wood Box With a Thing on it? I Dunno

Things seemed to be going downhill since the weekend and it was all just one huge rollercoaster in Felix’s life right now. Jaewoo had suddenly called off their deal without reason, so as he had promised he sent the photos to Minho via an email account that the older wouldn’t recognize. Jaewoo had been pissed when Minho had called him out on how disgusting it was and this had been the exact reason why Felix hadn’t told Jaewoo his name, but of course nothing seemed to go right for Felix in that hellish school. So, now Felix was in Jisung’s arms with a bruise on his face and the day older boy with bandages on his hand running through his hair. Jisung’s parents were back from Malaysia for the summer and Chan was hanging out with Woojin and some other fourth years for their last weekend of high school together. 

 

Felix let his eyes fall close as the warm sunlight flooded in through the open window, a slight breeze making the curtains in Jisung’s room seem almost as if pulled out of a fairytale. 

 

Jisung kissed the top of Felix’s head hesitantly, not knowing if Felix was asleep or not and didn’t want to wake him. 

  


Jisung looked away from his phone when he heard (or more felt) Felix’s phone vibrate on top of one of Jisung’s pillows. He glanced down at the sleeping boy who had his limbs wrapped around Jisung. When the phone vibrated with a phone call Jisung started to get suspicious. Why would someone call Felix? It was always texts since the only people Felix knew, well _knew_ that Felix could not speak. 

 

Jisung pressed the power button two times to decline the call which prompted more messages to appear and since the older knew his boyfriend wouldn’t mind and he already had the phone in hand, he looked at the messages that were desperately trying to get in contact with Felix. 

 

Jaewoo

listen bitchass

I said I called off the deal yeah okay whatever. 

Did I explain? No! I was fucking busy!

but hey that doesn't matter huh?

Answer me!!

oh my fucking god

GET ON YOUR PHONE SO I CAN TELL YOU THAT I CALLED OFF THE FUCKING DEAL BECAUSE MINHO AND I WERE GETTING ALONG

LITERALLY JUST FUCKING

DID WHATEVER YOU WANTED HUH??

 

_-1 missed call-_

 

Jaewoo

you know what

fine

im angry yeah

im fucking pissed

but you helped me out so whatever

I dont care who you are anyways

okay actually I really do care but ya know

  


Jisung’s eyes widened as he read the messages, accidentally dropping the phone right onto Felix’s head after reading the last text that had been sent. He had so many emotions going on right now, but mostly anger. He was _pissed_ and he wasn’t even going to try and hide it when Felix woke up with a startled whimper as the phone hit the side of his head with the bruise he had gotten today. 

 

Felix picked up his phone with a confused frown as to how exactly it fell on him, eyes widening as he saw who had been messaging him. Immediately, he looked up at Jisung like a puppy who knows it did something wrong and he quickly got out of the bed and held the phone tightly to his chest, breathing heavily through his nose and eyes wide with fear. 

 

“Felix,” Jisung said a bit too calm and the said boy almost broke immediately, “What the hell?” 

Jisung stood up and took a step towards Felix who took one back. 

 

“Felix that dick hurt you multiple times! He harassed Minho _a lot_ before you got here and you _heard_ him saying those things to Min! He made you _and_ Jeongin cry!” Jisung yelled, “What were you even doing?! Helping him be friends with Min?” He was getting angrier with each word and with each of those words Felix took a step back until his back hit the wall and he dropped his phone. 

 

“Felix, Min and Changbin almost _broke up_ because that dick was getting under Minho’s skin so much! He wasn’t doing that until-“ Jisung’s eyes widened at the realization and Felix shook his head, tears running down his face. 

 

“That’s why you were asking all those questions that day wasn’t it?” Felix shook his head and tried to take a step back again when Jisung looked him in the eyes. 

 

Jisung knew he was right, but it broke his heart to see Felix crying because of _him_ and it hurt even more when the younger threw open the closet doors and closed them just as quickly to hide from his boyfriend. Thank god his parents weren’t currently home. 

 

“Felix,” Jisung sighed and knocked once on the closet door, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled.” There was no movement from inside the closet, but Jisung continued, “I promise I’m not mad at you. I was just...shocked, I guess. Come out please?”

 

Jisung knocked on the door lightly, to no response besides a shaky breath. He frowned at himself knowing that he caused Felix to be upset. 

 

“Okay,” He sighed, “I’ll leave you alone for now. I promise I’m not mad at you.”

  


**shrek (3:02 pm)**

 

**shrek**

ahaha

can I vent?

 

**Tippy Toe**

ofc you can

 

**shrek**

okay so like

sorry in advance this is gonna get messy

 

**Tippy Toe**

its fine hyunjin

go ahead

 

**shrek**

ok so

my parents called me the other day and said they want me to come back home and idk I got so scared that I ended up relapsing,,,,and its nothing bad and like I get everyone cares about me and minho and whatever but idk I just feel so stupid for completely skipping EVERYthing today and minho caught on so quickly he tried to force me to eat but I straight up locked myself in my room so he wouldnt but idk its only been like a day so I shouldnt be worried but still =/

 

**Tippy Toe**

jinnie =((

im sorry that happened but please eat something today! im here for you if you ever need anything <3 and like you said its only been a day and you got scared by something so its not your fault

 

**shrek**

=,) thanks

im gonna ask min if we can get take out

also I applied for a job!

 

**Tippy Toe**

Oooo!! where??

 

**shrek**

flower shop =)

 

**Tippy Toe**

damn I know where im going every day this summer

 

**shrek**

ahaha noooo

 

**Tippy Toe**

ur sexi I cant help myself

 

**shrek**

uwo dont tell seungmin

 

**Tippy Toe**

ofc ofc

  
  


**free boba tea up my ass (3:14 pm)**

 

**Satan’s Summons**

ok sO

fuckers

we might have a problem

 

**mini hemsworth**

why

 

**Satan’s Summons**

k so

my dad doesn t want me going to the beach because he s worried that since chan graduated now he s gonna do drugs or somethhing idk

and I was trying to be sneaky and asked if I could spend the night at chenle s house the same day and this bitch says no cus he doesn t want us to fuck or something but I m baby and would never

 

**Meanhoe**

What?

 

**chicken god**

Chan doesn’t even know what alcohol is

he would never

 

**mini hemsworth**

=/

whys it always me

 

**Satan**

because youre gay

 

**Satan’s Summons**

i ts ur frick off

 

**Satan**

ha stoopid messed up his own typing quirk

 

**mini hemsworth**

hey!

no bullying!

  


**big chungus (3:22 pm)**

 

**Tippy Toe**

baby please come out =(

 

**big chungus**

im gay

 

**Tippy Toe**

disgusting

not in my fucking household

anyways seriously im so sorry I yelled at you I really am

 

**big chungus**

its okay sungie really ((=

I probably would have reacted the same way tbh

I was just overwhelmed for a second

 

**Tippy Toe**

im sorry =((

love you <3

 

**big chungus**

love you too <33

bring ur laptop in the closet so we can watch a scary movie

 

**Tippy Toe**

I dont need my parents to come home and hear screaming from us

 

**big chungus**

well

first ew

second

I mean they wont from me so

 tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK FUCKERS UWUWUWU-
> 
> sorry this chapter is so messy I honestly dont remember anything ive written besides the pancake in the blender joke💝
> 
> sorry this took so long Ive had very little motivation to continue any of my fics but we back thank you sm for being patient!!!
> 
>  
> 
> [discord](https://discord.gg/sfrf9Qm)

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know what im doing  
> ٩( ᐛ )و
> 
> 1 kudos = 1 pat for my dog  
> 💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖


End file.
